The Spectacular Peter Parker
by Silentman87
Summary: A year since the downfall of the Green Goblin, Peter Parker is continuing his crime-fighting career as Spider-Man, but what has happen along the way will not only make him get involved in a world he was never expecting but become part of something he never thought he would be in
1. 1: The Party

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man, its characters or stories, as I neither own any other Marvel character. This is purely a fanmade story. I don´t make any money out from this.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello There. This is Silentman87 and I'm here to bring you my own version of what can be described as the most awesomest Marvel series that should never have been cancelled. Like many I was a huge fan of the Spectacular Spider-Man series that I wish a Season 3 would have been made, but since it's not here we are. I've been reading alot of fanfic in here and I like them, but the only thing is that after reading many comics involving the Spider-Man I feel that something different and new needs to be added, and so I thought about video games and the Ultimate Universe and I thought about this story that a part of me has to write this. My version of this series is much more outside of the Spider-Man world and on it's own as it involves heavily on Peter Parker and what he does, and also the characters in this are new as they are from other comic series along with a character I've been interested to include. I'm going to make this a sort of action oriented, but it's going to be a challenge for me to get the action scenes right.**

**And while I am planning to make this story it's going to take a long time before I ever get the chance to finish it as I have not thought of an ending to this and I have other stories beside this I'm writing. So what I'm doing here in this chapter is present a sort of prologue/preview to the changes to what I have in mind. To the rest of you...Enjoy**

* * *

_From the city of New York under the guise of the night under a full moon, a robbery was taking place in a local store as three robbers robbing the place as they are about to make their escape, with the alarm still running, until a spider-signal was lit on them as they recognize who it was_

**Robber 1:** Oh crap!

**Robber 2:** It's Spider-Man!

**Spider-Man: **Yep it's me! So I see you guys are doing a little shopping here! What you get!?

**Robber 3:** Gonna squash you like a bug freak!

_Robber 3 attack Spider-Man with a baseball bat_

**Spider-Man:** (_Spider-Man Jumped over Robber 3_) You know that was a little-bit offensive (_Spider-Man web-pull and grab the baseball-bat from Robber 3_) I mean come on! At least I'm trying to be polite here! But you have to be a jerk here! (_Spider-Man threw the baseball bat at Robber 2_) All I did was getting some me time here, but you had to just ruin it for me! (_Robber 3 attack, but Spider-Man kicked and webbed him on the wall_) I mean just seriously look at you guys, I'm mean come on! Is this the only thing you guys are good at!? (_Spider-Man slide under Robber 1 and web-pull him down from behind, bends his legs and kicked him up to the ceiling and sealed him in webbing_) Because if it is, then shame on you! (_Spider-Man webbed Robber 2 on the ground_) See ya! Hope prison can give you guy's time to think of you life!

_Spider-Man web-swings himself out of the area as a police car arrived, with Stan Carter and Jean DeWolff coming out as they saw Spider-Man swinging off, leaving behind three robbers webbed up_

**Stan Carter:** Well it looks like he bagged another round, better call it in

**Jean DeWolff:** Typical of him

**Stan Carter:** What?

**Jean DeWolff:** What do you mean what!? Don't you see what's going on here!?

**Stan Carter:** All he did was stop a couple of criminals

**Jean DeWolff:** Which he hounded more of them every single night

**Stan Carter:** Are you starting this again?

**Jean DeWolff:** He's literally going from one street to another, finding whatever criminals he can throw a punch at!

**Stan Carter:** He's keeping the streets safe

**Jean DeWolff:** He's keeping the people terrified of him, and they don't feel safe with him around

**Stan Carter:** Okay seriously, what is with your beef with Spider-Man anyway? After everything he's done

**Jean DeWolff:** He going to make things worse and I don't even know why anyone would be okay with this!

**Stan Carter:** Well maybe because he's doing things that we are not able to do at all

**Jean DeWolff:** What is that suppose to mean!?

**Stan Carter:** Come one Jean, you know what I mean. We tried to follow the law so that we can do our best to help people, but now that it's impossible because there are always people that can manipulate us

**Jean DeWolff:** Do you actually believe that!?

**Stan Carter:** We were defending Lincoln and he was the Big Man this whole time, and who else could be a criminal that we've been defending?

**Jean DeWolff:** …What about the incident with the Green Goblin?

**Stan Carter:** …He was a super-villain Jean. You really want to sympathies with someone like that?

**Jean DeWolff:** …

**Stan Carter:** You know what I think? Spider-Man should have done more like that

**Jean DeWolff:** …

_The words from Stan has somewhat surprised Jean as a squad of cop cars appear_

* * *

_Next Day: Morning_

_Parker House: Peter's Bedroom_

_Peter puts on his new clothes, wearing on top of it his costume, and prepares to leave as he looks at paper some drawing for redesigning his new Spider-Man costume_

**Peter Parker:** Okay, gonna need some dark blue and perhaps some bright red to make it stand out more. Maybe a redesign for my web-shooters, and maybe come up with some new gadgets. Like a Spider-Tracer

_Peter's Aunt May called from downstairs_

**May Parker:** Peter dear! Are you ready for school!?

**Peter Parker:** I'm coming!

_Peter hides his designs as he left the room to go downstairs as he met with his Aunt May in the kitchen_

**Peter Parker:** Hey hey! How my most favorite Aunt in the whole wide world

**May Parker:** Oh Peter. Now breakfast is on the table so eat up

_Peter sat on the table as he and May had breakfast, until she started to talk about Peter's new semester at Midtown High_

**May Parker:** So Peter, you new term in school. Are you excited?

**Peter Parker:** Excited is not the kind of word I was thinking

**May Parker:** …Peter

**Peter Parker:** Yeah Aunt May?

**May Parker:** …I know it hasn't been an easy year for you. It hasn't been an easy year for the both of us

**Peter Parker:** …Yeah…I know…

**May Parker:** It's just…I'm just worried about you dear

**Peter Parker:** Why?

**May Parker: **You've been quite distant recently, and even Mary Jane notices it, and I haven't heard you mention about your friend Gwen or Harry lately

**Peter Parker:** …They sort of have their thing, and it's best that I don't interrupt them

**May Parker:** …You mean not do anything you regret as you watch the girl you like be with your best friend

**Peter Parker:** …

**May Parker:** …Peter…I know it's hard to not be with the person you love. I know because I was like that once in my young age, but you can't let this affect you from having a life you can really enjoy. I'm worried about you Peter, even Mary Jane is worried about you

**Peter Parker:** …I know Aunt May…I'm just…I needed some space before I can make any decision

**May Parker:** I know dear, I just don't want you to feel lonely, that's all

**Peter Parker:** …Thanks Aunt May…

* * *

_New York Harbor_

_Inside a warehouse near the harbor, a man is seen standing as he saw a car entering and stop, as one man open the door and a man inside came out to meet him, later revealed to be Parker Robbins as he approached the man with a British accent_

**Parker Robbins:** You Albert Jenkins?

**Albert Jenkins:** I am

**Parker Robbins:** Good and I take it you know what the job is going to be?

**Albert Jenkins:** A pure and clean simple bullet to the head type. So who's the lovely chap I'm about to target?

_Parker then pulls out a file and revealed to him the name of the target, who is female_

**Albert Jenkins:** Hmm…She's pretty

**Parker Robbins:** She's also your target. Her death will pave way for my empire to grow, and with the money I'm paying you I expect that you do it clean

**Albert Jenkins:** Heh, well this could be interesting. Consider it done

* * *

_Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School: Hallway_

_As the school day ended, Peter was about to head home until he saw Liz Allen with her new boyfriend, Jason Ionello, as she hangs out with her friends. Randy Robertson, Sally Avril, Kenny Kong, Glory Grant, Flash Thompson, and Sha-Shan Nguyen_

_Peter's Flashback: Few month's ago_

_Peter was about to heads outside until he accidentally ran into his ex-girlfriend, Liz Allen, who slowly put on a mad face_

**Peter Parker:** Liz!

**Liz Allen:** …Peter…

**Peter Parker:** Umm…how are you?

**Liz Allen:** …What do you want?

**Peter Parker: **Ur…I…wanted to say…I'm sorry

**Liz Allen:** …

**Peter Parker:** …Liz…I just don't want any bad vibe going on between us, but…maybe…maybe…

**Liz Allen:** You broke up with me

**Peter Parker:** …

**Liz Allen:** …You broke up with me…I loved you Peter and you just broke up with me…and after everything I've been through, with my grades going down, my own parents arguing in my own home which I'm worried they would split and luckily for me they make up in the end, and my own brother turned into some molten guy and in jail with no hope of trying to cure him, and to make it even more worse…you Peter Parker…I needed you…I needed you so much and you just threw me away like I was nothing

**Peter Parker:** Liz

**Liz Allen:** I needed you and you broke up with me...I can't believe you did that and I...I...

_Liz then started to display a sad face_

**Peter Parker:** Liz...Believe me it's not like that

**Liz Allen:** Oh is it!? Tell me, did you break up with me because I wasn't good enough for you!? Or was it because you would rather be with Gwen!? Who by the way, is still with Harry Osborn! Even after his father died!

**Peter Parker:** …

**Liz Allen:** …You are many things Peter Parker…But if there's anything I never expected you to become, is the fact that you are a grade-A selfish bastard who only cares about himself and never thinks about the people around him who are hurt

**Peter Parker:** That is not true Liz

**Liz Allen:** Then why did you break up with me after everything that's happen to me? I needed you and you turned me away. Isn't that the kind of responsibility you would expect from a boyfriend?

**Peter Parker:** …Liz…I'm so sorry…

**Liz Allen:** …It is too late Peter…just…don't ever speak to me again…

**Peter Parker:** Liz

_Just then, Liz's new boyfriend, Jason Ionello, appeared as Liz returned to her normal self_

**Jason Ionello: **Liz!

**Liz Allen:** Jason!

**Jason Ionello: **Hey there pretty girl! What's Parker doing?

**Liz Allen:** …

**Peter Parker:** …Leaving…just leaving

**Jason Ionello: **Good, so walk away little nerd

**Peter Parker:** …

_Peter walked away and continues through the hallway, with Liz looking at him with a sad face_

_Peter's Flashback End_

_Peter is once reminded of his decision to end his relationship with Liz as he hides his emotions and walked away from it_

_Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School: Front Entrance_

_As Peter went outside he saw Gwen, now with long hair and still wearing her glasses, but also sees Harry as the two held hands as they left school. The sight of the two upset Peter until Mary Jane appeared behind to greet him_

**Mary Jane Watson:** Hard to watch isn't it?

**Peter Parker:** MJ?

**Mary Jane Watson:** Hey Tiger, how you holding up

**Peter Parker:** I'm fine…it's just…

**Mary Jane Watson:** Wishing it was you that wants to hold hands with Gwen and not Harry

**Peter Parker:** …It's been almost a year since his Dad died, and Gwen was perhaps the only thing that's keeping him stable

**Mary Jane Watson:** Because she couldn't bring herself to see her friend fall emotionally that he would make some stupid mistake

**Peter Parker:** …

**Mary Jane Watson:** …What are you gonna do now?

**Peter Parker:** …What I usually do…let go and just move on, and besides it'll be for the best

**Mary Jane Watson:** …That's…something I don't think I would do

**Peter Parker:** Why not?

**Mary Jane Watson:** …

**Peter Parker:** This is about Mark isn't it?

**Mary Jane Watson:** …I visited him last week; they said that there is something in his body that gives Mark his powers. It would take only a super-scientist to cure him

**Peter Parker:** I'm sure they will find a way to cure him, whatever it is I know that someone can make Mark better

**Mary Jane Watson:** Heh, I hope you're right

**Peter Parker:** Yeah…

**Mary Jane Watson:** …Thanks for pep talk Peter

**Peter Parker:** Well you wouldn't be MJ without the smile on your face

**Mary Jane Watson:** Heh

**Peter Parker:** …

**Mary Jane Watson:** …

_Just then, Liz appeared outside from cheerleading practice and saw Peter with Mary Jane, and notices them getting closer as they smiled on each other and what shocked Liz is seeing Mary Jane kissing Peter on the cheek, causing her to get mad as she went back inside while the two still talk_

**Mary Jane Watson:** …I see the little turtle slowly coming out of his shell

**Peter Parker:** What is that suppose to mean?

**Mary Jane Watson:** I've seen you isolate yourself from everyone else and I notice you keep hiding from yourself. And that worries me

**Peter Parker:** ...I just don't think I was meant for this…I'm starting to think I would never find someone else. I mean who would be interested in a guy like me?

**Mary Jane Watson:** Peter, you are an amazing guy and I know any girl would be interested in you. And like they said, there are plenty of other fish in the sea; you just need to wait for the right moment to catch. Just wait and I know the right girl will be there for you

**Peter Parker:** …You really think so?

**Mary Jane Watson:** I know so, so don't be down on yourself okay?

**Peter Parker:** …Okay

**Mary Jane Watson:** Good, because I want the Parker I know to still be in there or else I'm going to drag him out

**Peter Parker:** Heheh

**Mary Jane Watson:** Hehehe

**Peter Parker:** …Thanks MJ

**Mary Jane Watson:** Anytime Tiger

_Mary Jane then kissed Peter on the cheek again as the two looked at each other_

**Mary Jane Watson:** I'll see you around

**Peter Parker:** Okay then

**Mary Jane Watson:** And remember Peter Parker. There's plenty of fishes under the sea

**Peter Parker:** Heh. I'll remember that

**Mary Jane Watson:** See you tomorrow

**Peter Parker:** Take care

_Peter sees Mary Jane leaving through the front gate, but then he suddenly gets a call from J. Jonah Jameson_

**Peter Parker:** Hello?

**J. Jonah Jameson (On phone):** Parker, good! Now listen, one of my photographers called in sick and I need a replacement for some event by the Silver Foundation tonight, and I expect you to be there asap

**Peter Parker:** What!? But…I don't have a suit

**J. Jonah Jameson (On phone):** Then get to it! This party can't wait itself! Get to it, Now!

_Jameson hang up the phone with Peter puzzled of what to wear_

**Peter Parker:** That could have gone worse

* * *

_New York Harbor_

_Meanwhile in an abandon building, Albert Jenkins receives his new armor from his benefactor, who is speaking on com-link as he puts it on_

**Albert Jenkins:** Hehehe, bloody nice mate. And I like the colour sceme, so this is an update from my previous ones?

**? (com-link):** More then that, it is a work of art that any man of war can dream of. It bears different functions to suit any operations, and for a young mercenary such as yourself. This is your ultimate tool

**Albert Jenkins:** Well then old boy, better get to work because the Beetle does not want to keep his client waiting!

* * *

_Hilton Towers: Dining Hall_

_At night in an expensive event hosted by Silver Incorporated inside one of New York's skyscraper, Hilton Towers, Peter Parker appeared in a suit, along with some of his Bugle co-workers, while taking pictures of the rich and the wealthy, with the now reelected Mayor Jillian Waters a guest of honors. But suddenly, J. Jonah Jameson appeared towards him_

**J. Jonah Jameson:** Parker!

**Peter Parker:** Uh, yeah?

**J. Jonah Jameson:** What are you daydreaming about!? Look lively because a lot of well know folks are here and I expect you to take some pictures that can embarrassed their pants off, and a couple of good shots from when you take pictures of Mayor Jillian Waters. So get to it!

**Peter Parker: **Uh, I'll do my best

**Joan Jameson:** Jonah!

**J. Jonah Jameson:** What!?

_Arriving at the scene is Jameson's wife, Joan Jameson_

**Joan Jameson:** Are you still going to antagonize the boy!?

**J. Jonah Jameson:** But Joan! I need good shots! The photos won't sell themselves!

**Joan Jameson:** Jonah

**J. Jonah Jameson:** But!

**Joan Jameson:** Jonah!

**J. Jonah Jameson:** …

**Joan Jameson:** Apologies for my husbands behavior, he can be quite stubborn at some point

**Peter Parker:** Heh, its okay Mrs. Jameson. I've gotten use to old Jolly Jameson here

**Joan Jameson:** Hehe, Jolly Jameson. Well isn't that something

**J. Jonah Jameson:** Hmmm…

**Joan Jameson:** What was that dear?

**J. Jonah Jameson:** Nothing darling

**Joan Jameson:** Well don't take things too seriously and enjoy yourself young man

**Peter Parker:** I will Mrs. Jameson

**Joan Jameson:** And who knows, you might find a young lady you might like

**Peter Parker:** Well is it too late to say I'm looking at one right now?

**Joan Jameson:** Hehehehe. Oh I really do like Peter, you are very much a charmer

**Peter Parker:** I tend to try

**Joan Jameson: **Well I hope you enjoy yourself. Come Jonah, I have some people I want you to talk to

**J. Jonah Jameson:** Hmmm…

**Joan Jameson:** What that dear!?

**J. Jonah Jameson:** Nothing

_The two Jameson couple left as they meet with the guest_

**Peter Parker:** (Unbelievable, to think jolly old J.J. can be tamed like that by his wife like that. Well I have to admit this is something I would not expect myself to be in. A fancy event filled with people who can actually afford things most people would dream off, and a perfect place to pull of whatever heist that's about to happened. And here I am taking pictures in my old suit I once wore in last years high school dance. Well at least I get some free food, and may some…)

_As he took some pictures, Peter witness Betty Brant dancing with Ned Lee, and seeing how happy they were. Seeing those two, Peter thinks about how it should have been him and Gwen, but also thinks about what Liz said to him at school and knows he can't change the past_

**Peter Parker:** ...I need some air...

_As he looked on Peter decided to head outside the balcony. More of New York's wealthy individuals are seen arriving, among them is the Bishop family. With husband Derek Bishop, wife Eleanor Bishop. With their three daughters, the 23 year old Susan Bishop, the sixteen year old Katherine "Kate" Bishop, and the eight year old Heather Bishop_

**Derek Bishop:** Alright everyone. Look presentable and behave yourself

**Susan Bishop:** We are already presentable and there are a lot of people that won't know about our behavior

**Kate Bishop:** I notice that much

**Heather Bishop:** It looks boring, why come here?

**Eleanor Bishop:** Come on girls, you know why we're doing this. Your father has invested a lot of money into this, and it's beneficial for his company to generate some income

**Kate Bishop:** So it's just another smile for the camera thing?

**Derek Bishop:** This is about maintaining our standards for us towards the public, and it will be something that you three girls with benefit from

**Kate Bishop:** You mean like Susan's big day?

**Heather Bishop:** Hehehe

**Susan Bishop:** Well at least I'm still with a guy I actually like

**Heather Bishop:** She got you there Katie

**Kate Bishop:** What's that suppose to me?

**Susan Bishop:** You know what I mean. You come across every guy that likes you, and you turn them down. You even turn down Brigham Fontaine? The most good-looking, brilliant, and the most athletic guy in all of Hawthorne Academy! Name any girl in your class who would want him as a boyfriend, hell even Dad liked him enough to want him as your boyfriend!

**Kate Bishop:** Look, I get it , and yeah Brigham is great…but he's not what I'm looking for

**Heather Bishop:** He's the most cutest boy in your school

**Kate Bishop:** Sure he's popular and all, but he's just not right guy for me

**Susan Bishop:** No guy is right for you little sister, and he's like how many?

**Heather Bishop:** Thirteen

**Kate Bishop:** Hey!

**Susan Bishop:** Really? I thought it was more then that?

**Eleanor Bishop:** All right girls drop it. I'm sure Kate has a perfectly good reason

**Susan Bishop:** Sure she does

**Heather Bishop:** Hehehe

**Kate Bishop:** Shut it you two

**Derek Bishop:** Alright girls, that's enough. The Mayor is coming so behave

_Mayor Jillian Waters approaches and met with the Bishop family_

**Jillian Waters:** Derek, Eleanor, I'm glad you've come

**Derek Bishop:** Jillian, it's good to see you

**Eleanor Bishop:** And you look very lovely tonight Jillian

**Jillian Waters:** Thank you Eleanor and I see your daughters are here, and I know one of them is going to tie the knot. Congratulation Susan on your engagement with Edward McDuffie

**Susan Bishop:** Thanks

**Jillian Waters:** By the way Derek, this is one of our sponsors I've been talking about

**J. Jonah Jameson:** J. Jonah Jameson here of the Daily Bugle, and might I say it's a huge honor to meet you Mr. Bishop

**Derek Bishop:** The honor is all mine Mr. Jameson

_The Bishop family met and talk with all the guest, with word of Susan's engagement with the son of the McDuffie family, Kate then started to get board and went outside to the balcony_

**Kate Bishop:** I'm going outside

**Eleanor Bishop:** Kate

**Kate Bishop:** What? It's not like this is the first time we've been in parties like this

**Eleanor Bishop:** But Kate

**Kate Bishop:** I just need some air Mom, and it looks like Dad is doing fine without us. So I'll catch up later to whatever we're doing here

**Eleanor Bishop:** ...

**Susan Bishop:** She's sure not happy tonight

**Heather Bishop:** Must be boy trouble

**Susan Bishop:** Nice one little sis

**Heather Bishop:** Heh

_Hilton Towers: Balcony_

_Kate then breathe a sign of relief as she got away from the noise inside, but notices that someone else is also on the balcony. Peter Parker, as he was in his thoughts_

**Peter Parker:** … (Move on Pete, just move on already. It's already been a year and Gwen's still with Harry, just let her go and move on with your life)

**Kate Bishop:** …Hmm…

_Kate approaches as she joined Peter leaning on the edge of the balcony and looking at the city as she joined him_

**Peter Parker:** … (I wanna scream. I just wanna jump and scream. Something, just give me something to keep my mind of her. Anything)

**Kate Bishop:** Escaping the noise inside?

**Peter Parker:** Umm, yeah, escaping the…Oh…

_Peter Parker turned and is surprised to encounter an attractive girl next to him, as Kate started to talk to him_

**Kate Bishop:** Oh what?

**Peter Parker:** Uh…nothing…Nothing at all

**Kate Bishop:** Hmm?

**Peter Parker:** Uh…enjoying the party?

**Kate Bishop:** Heh, not really. Been on more of them to know how boring they can be

**Peter Parker:** You've been on plenty?

**Kate Bishop:** Mainly my Dad's charitable events, a way to give back to society its needs

**Peter Parker:** Well it's better to be viewed as a somebody then just a guy that does nothing

**Kate Bishop:** Heh, yeah

**Peter Parker:** …

**Kate Bishop:** …I haven't seen you before. First time being here?

**Peter Parker:** How'd you know

**Kate Bishop:** When you been in events like this and meet a couple of douche-bags you tend to know a few thing how some people would behave

**Peter Parker:** …That's...actually pretty awesome

**Kate Bishop:** You flatter me

**Peter Parker:** I actually came here with my boss for an assignment

**Kate Bishop:** An assignment?

**Peter Parker:** I…you know what it'll be kinda boring for you

**Kate Bishop:** Try me

**Peter Parker:** …I work for the Bugle

**Kate Bishop:** The Bugle!? You mean with that old guy who yells a lot!?

**Peter Parker:** You mean Jolly Jameson?

**Kate Bishop:** Hah, good one. Jolly Jameson

**Peter Parker:** Heh, yeah

**Kate Bishop:** Oh that guy with the weird mustache

**Peter Parker:** And the way he yells

**Kate Bishop:** Loud enough to bring down the room

**Peter Parker:** Or blow up the city

**Kate Bishop:** Hah! Good one

**Peter Parker:** Heh. Thanks

**Kate Bishop:** Heh…I'm Katherine. Katherine Bishop, but you can call me Kate

_Peter was surprised as he had heard of the Bishop family being one of the most wealthiest family in New York_

**Peter Parker:** Bishop? Wait, are you by any chance related to?

**Kate Bishop:** Derek Bishop of the Bishop Enterprise. He's my Dad

**Peter Parker:** Whoa…that's...that's awesome

**Kate Bishop:** Yeah…I get that

**Peter Parker:** I mean that's really awesome. I mean I've never met the Bishop family myself, but you guys have a reputation. A really good one too

**Kate Bishop:** Oh, and what's that?

**Peter Parker:** Heard you've been doing charity work and helping others in the street. Heck I heard you guys were the one that gave free education to orphanages and help the homeless

**Kate Bishop:** That credit goes to my Mom. It's her way of giving something back to the community, plus my Dad can use that for public image for his company

**Peter Parker:** But still

**Kate Bishop:** Yeah thanks

**Peter Parker:** I'm sorry. It's just-

**Kate Bishop:** No it's okay. It's real nice of you to say that. Besides, I guess I like to help people. Makes the experience more rewarding

**Peter Parker:** Well you have to admit you guys are real awesome, and I respect that

**Kate Bishop:** …Thank you…Really

**Peter Parker:** Your welcome

**Kate Bishop:** Heh…And you? Who is the man that' has praised me in this beautiful night

**Peter Parker:** …I'm…just some guy

**Kate Bishop:** …I don't believe you

**Peter Parker:** What makes you say that?

**Kate Bishop:** For starters most of the guys I tend to know try to make an effort to win me over by coming up with some ridiculous excuse and stories to impress me, and you Mr Some Guy is standing next to a beautiful girl who's related to one of the most richest families in this city and instead of trying to do something to win me over you're just behaving more casual and talked to me like I'm a normal girl. Which I actually don't mind because that means you are talking to me like a real person instead of trying to make a move on me

**Peter Parker: **I was just being polite

**Kate Bishop: **And that is something I don't mind because that means I'm talking to a nice guy who's honest unlike the other guys I've known

**Peter Parker: **…

**Kate Bishop:** Come on Mr. Nice guy, I won't judge. You can tell me

**Peter Parker:** …My name is Peter…Peter Parker

_Hearing his name cause Kate to be surprised as she heard of that name_

**Kate Bishop:** …Peter…Parker!? You're Peter Parker!?

**Peter Parker:** You know of me?

**Kate Bishop:** You're the guy that takes pictures of Spider-Man!

**Peter Parker:** …Oh…that…

**Kate Bishop:** Oh my god I don't believe it; I'm actually meeting the Peter Parker, and you're my age! You're like really famous!

**Peter Parker:** I am?

**Kate Bishop:** You're like a celebrity! Heck, one of my friends even talked about how amazing your pictures are!

**Peter Parker:** They do?

**Kate Bishop:** How'd you do it?

**Peter Parker:** Oh...Um, well…it's a photographer's secret

**Kate Bishop:** Oh come on!

**Peter Parker:** Sorry, but I can't

**Kate Bishop:** Oh if I have a pen I would have asked for your autograph

**Peter Parker:** Seriously?

**Kate Bishop:** Seriously

**Peter Parker:** Wow…I mean…wow

**Kate Bishop:** You're not use to this kind of praise are you?

**Peter Parker:** No I'm not

**Kate Bishop:** Well I'm surprised someone like you never thought of yourself as big-shot photographer

**Peter Parker:** I'm just doing a job. I'm not doing this just for the attention or to get famous, but hearing about it I'm actually kinda flattered

**Kate Bishop:** And yet there's also a Bing web page of you

**Peter Parker:** ...There's a Bing web page of me?

_Just then, Ned Lee appeared to call Peter in_

**Ned Lee:** Peter

**Peter Parker:** Yeah Ned?

**Ned Lee:** Jameson wants you in right now, the host is about to arrive

_As Ned Lee went back inside, Peter and Kate then looked at each other knowing they have to go back inside_

**Peter Parker:** Well, better get in there

**Kate Bishop:** Yeah, back to the annoying privileged

**Peter Parker:** You don't seems to like hanging out with them

**Kate Bishop:** When they say money buys you happiness, that's not always true. Most of the people I've encountered are all the same, always thinking that they can own anything once they have money and they tend to brag about it. Take most of my ex-boyfriends, they do the talk but they don't do the act.

**Peter Parker:** Well I'm sure you'll find someone you like for who you like

**Kate Bishop:** Heh, I highly doubt that, but thanks it's sweet of you

**Peter Parker:** Anytime, and hey if you want anything just say and I'll be there

**Kate Bishop:** You're not trying to impress me are you?

**Peter Parker:** This is me being nice okay. No strings attach, no gimmick, nothing. Just me being a nice guy

**Kate Bishop:** ...

**Peter Parker:** If you have any doubt about me just say the word and slap me in the face. I'll allow it and you won't have to hold back

**Kate Bishop:** ...You've just earned yourself a point on my mark Mr. Parker

**Peter Parker:** Is that good?

**Kate Bishop:** You'll see

_Both Peter and Kate went inside, but unknown to them Albert Jenkins is seen flying at his destination, now in the identity as the Beetle_

**The Beetle:** This is Beetle nearing at the destination point

**? (com-link):** Once you get there; make sure you do this quick and easy

**The Beetle:** It will be done in a manner you will expect so I can go home and watch some footie

**? (com-link):** Make sure of it

**The Beetle:** I'm one it and it will be no trouble at all. Although I miss a pint

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And there you have it. The first chapter to the story I'm not even sure how it will end, but I'm working on it. Here I decided to not go for the Gwen relationship as what I have planed for her is something that's never been done much, but you'll see**

**Also here we have the introduction of the Bishop family, who will later become part of Peter Parker's life, namely his relationship with Kate Bishop, which will happen much later in the story, but right now I'm focusing on a plot and also another girl Peter will be in a relationship later on. This version of Kate Bishop is based on the 616 version, but will have a different origin as I'll show in the future later on**

**As for the villain here is named Albert Jenkins, who is this version's Beetle, and he's a British mercenary being given a Beetle suit, which is based on the Ultimate version. More villains to come which I'm going to make it big, and what Peter will do about it will require him to think of something new**

**Like I said it's going to be a while to finish it, but I'm working on it, so bare with me as I need some planning, so wish me luck**

**Please Review**


	2. 2: The Beetle

**REVIEW'S RESPONSE:**

**MisterKo: Thanks, and yeah I was thinking about a Peter X Gwen/MJ story for this, but nearly every fanfiction here already did that and it has been done many times in nearly ever Spider-Man media. So I'm putting in a new girl for Peter outside his own supporting cast**

**Guest: Kate Bishop is going to be developed into a love interest in the future, but not immediately as I need to deal with the other girls in Peters life before I can develop the relationship**

**Kyuubi-Titan : They're villain. They don't give a damn, they're going to do what they do best and just beat the crap out of Spidey**

* * *

_Somewhere in New York_

_In an old building inside is an elderly Rastafarian woman in red clothing with a white spider symbol on her chest and wearing sunglasses meditates with scented candles flowing around the room, until a small spider appeared as the elderly lady placed her hand on the floor as the spider climbed up_

**?: **So…da weava has spoken. Now mi role will soon begun

* * *

_Hilton Towers: Dining Hall_

_Back in one of New York's Sky Scraper, the event is still taking place with word the host will make her appearance soon, with Pete readying his camera_

**J. Jonah Jameson:** Parker!

**Peter Parker:** I'm here!

**J. Jonah Jameson:** Good! Now get in the front and give me some shots! Lee! Make sure every words are on that tape of yours

**Peter Parker:** I'll do my best

**Ned Lee:** I'm on it

_Peter went on front to get the best shots as Mayor Jillian Waters took stage, but also saw the Bishop family as Kate saw Peter and waved with Peter waving back_

**Jillian Waters:** Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure to have all of you here. Since reelection, one of my campaign promises is to help the cities poorest and homeless out of the street, and it is a task that I took to the fullest to achieve that goal. Well today I am pleased to announce that with the help of Silver Incorporated, along with the Bishop Enterprise, I am please to inform the funding and sponsorship of the Silver Institute Center for the Homeless

_All of the guest and journalists applauded as Peter and Ned_

**Ned Lee: **And that's how you deliver your touch on camera

**Peter Parker:** Huh?

**Ned Lee:** Mayor's putting up a face to look good on camera. I can tell Mayor Waters trying to deliver a promise she can't keep if she wants to avoid another political blow to her campaign trial

**Peter Parker:** What makes you say that Ned?

**Ned Lee:** Have you seen her election polls? She was that close from not winning, and she hasn't done much on her campaign promises. Especially on her dealing with crime, tackling corruption, and her handling of the economy. Plus the Government of New York here are just that much lazy, heck almost half of them didn't show up much when important issues are discussed. This is just her being all desperate to fix it due to her poor performance, and this event is just a way to make up for it

**Peter Parker:** That desperate to stay true to every word she's ever made?

**Ned Lee:** That's politics for you. You may talk the talk, but you can't walk the walk

**Peter Parker:** Damn. Sucks to be her

**Ned Lee:** Heh. No kidding

**Jillian Waters: **And now I would like to introduce to you the host of the evening. The CEO of Silver Incorporated, Sable Manfredi

**Peter Parker:** (Wait, what!?)

_After hearing that name, Peter immediately recognizes the name as he sees the white-hair radiant beauty approaching on stage. Sable Manfredi, the daughter of crime boss Silvio Manfredi, and also going by the name Silver Sable_

**Peter Parker:** I don't believe it

**Ned Lee:** I know. I mean look at her, she's gorgeous. But I know she'll turn me down and my heart is set for Betty

**Peter Parker:** What?

**Ned Lee:** She's about to speak

_Sable Manfredi takes into stage as she stood on the podium and begins to speak on the microphone_

**Sable Manfredi:** Thank you Mayor Waters and I would like to thank you all for supporting the Silver Institute Center for the Homeless. (_Everyone giving applause_) For a long time I have watched this city grown and matured, and it is a city that many of us will take pride, but despite its beauty it is also plagued with problems. We see people on the streets which their futures were taken away by corruption, drugs, and alcohol, families that wished for a home to live in, a job to provide a better life, and children wishing for an education for a brighter future, and for a long time we seek a way to help the ones that needed the most. And once the Institute is constructed with the help of Mayor Waters and Bishop Enterprise we will give those families and strangers on the streets a second chance in life to start over. A change to give them a better life, to give them jobs, to give their children an education, and a chance for a better life. And that is why this institute was made, and we will all give back what this city deserves, and what we can achieve together

_The audience gave their applause to Sable's project, but Peter looked in suspicious and wonders her real motive behind this project_

_13 minutes later _

_After her speech, Peter stood afar as he watched Sable talking to a couple of guest as he still thinks about what she is up to. Then Kate appeared and joined him_

**Kate Bishop:** Hey there super star

**Peter Parker:** Hey Katherine?

**Kate Bishop:** I said you can call me Kate, which makes us friends now okay?

**Peter Parker:** Um, okay…Kate

**Kate Bishop:** So Mr. Parker, enjoying the party?

**Peter Parker:** Heh, This is my first time being in something this expensive and I'm actually starting to see what you mean. Although the foods not bad, but too expensive for my taste. I'm usually a junk food kind of person

**Kate Bishop:** Really? Same here, I'm more of a junk food eater too

**Peter Parker:** Seriously? Wow, I never thought…

**Kate Bishop:** …Never thought what?

**Peter Parker:** Um, well I…uh…I mean you look…

**Kate Bishop:** Attractive is the word you're looking for?

**Peter Parker:** …Uh…

**Kate Bishop:** Heh, you're cute...I like that

**Peter Parker:** Um, thanks

**Kate Bishop:** So tell me Peter Parker, why goggling eyes on Miss Manfredi over there? I mean yeah she's totally gorgeous and all and I know why guys would be interested in her, but she's older then you if need reminding

**Peter Parker:** Sable Manfredi. How much do you know of her?

**Kate Bishop:** Only by her reputation, but she's been gaining a lot of influence in the business world recently

**Peter Parker:** How so?

**Kate Bishop:** Well her father has been well know for making her fortune on casinos, then real estate, then marketing, then…well…illegal business

**Peter Parker:** You mean Silvio Manfredi? Yeah I know of him

**Kate Bishop:** From the job right?

**Peter Parker:** You can say that. So what happened anyway?

**Kate Bishop:** Well over a year ago since her dad was in jail, something happened along the way and it caused her to redirect her father's business in something concrete. She invested her money in the stock market, managed to buy up some shares and even bought companies in a low price, and then own some other business that managed to generate a hefty amount of profit. She managed to turn it into a valuable company and now you have Silver Incorporated being a well known company to invest on. Perfectly legal and on the books

**Peter Parker:** Wow, and in a year?

**Kate Bishop:** I know. They say she's that much ruthless when it comes to keeping her staff in check, but there were even some interesting rumors involved that might explain something about her

**Peter Parker:** Like what?

**Kate Bishop:** I don't know, but they're saying it involves a certain man in her life that left her. They say this guy was the one that got his own Dad in jail

**Peter Parker:** Say what? (Hammerhead!? Oh you are kidding me! Wonder what happened?) So you think that might have caused her to play guardian angel?

**Kate Bishop:** No idea, but in the end it's just business as usual. And I don't think people ever realized that she's Silvio's daughter

**Peter Parker:** Why not? I mean it is obvious isn't it?

**Kate Bishop:** I know, but if it involves money on the table then your whole problems just disappear in an instant

**Peter Parker:** I kind of notice that already, but still

**Kate Bishop:** Don't beat yourself up thinking like that; it's just how it is in the world of the privileged. You just do what you can and hope for the best

**Peter Parker:** …Yeah…

* * *

_Hilton Towers: Outside_

_Arriving near the Hilton Towers, the Beetle arrived as he sets up his gears_

**The Beetle:** This is Beetle; I'm here at the destination point

**? (com-link):** Good, you see the target?

**The Beetle:** Yeah I see her. Time I get to work

**? (com-link):** Make sure you get the job done Beetle, because I don't want something to interruption to get in our way

**The Beetle:** Oy give me some credit, I'm a professional, name one flipping moron who's going stop me?

* * *

_Hilton Towers: Dining Hall_

_On the other part of the room, Kate's sisters Susan and Heather are seen with their mother, Eleanor, as they saw their father talking to the Mayor and their business partners_

**Susan Bishop:** This is starting to get dull fast

**Heather Bishop:** And why is Daddy taking so long

**Eleanor Bishop:** Come on girls, just bear with it for a while

**Susan Bishop:** You mean I have to bear the fact I have to endure having being stared and hit on by every guy in this party despite the fact that I'm getting married, and most of the women wanted to know what kind of wedding dress I'm getting

**Heather Bishop:** And the food taste weird

**Eleanor Bishop:** Speaking of, where's Kate?

**Susan Bishop:** Don't know, where is she

**Heather Bishop:** I see her, and she's speaking to a boy

**Eleanor Bishop:** Huh!?

**Susan Bishop:** What!?

_Eleanor, Susan and Heather were surprised to see Kate on the other side of the hall and talking to a male individual with him, and appears to be enjoy his company_

**Eleanor Bishop:** Oh my goodness

**Susan Bishop:** Who's that guy?

**Eleanor Bishop:** I do not know. I've never seen him before, but he looks modest

**Susan Bishop:** He looks kinda nerdy

**Heather Bishop:** I think he's cute

**Susan Bishop:** You think he's cute?

**Heather Bishop:** I may be 8 years old but I know a cute boy when I see one

**Susan Bishop:** Just like that cartoon boy from those kid shows you always watch?

**Heather Bishop:** Well I'm not googling eyes at a half dressed man in your magazines before your wedding

**Susan Bishop:** What!?

_As the two talk, Kate got close to Peter as she wants to know more about him_

**Kate Bishop:** So what about you Peter?

**Peter Parker:** Me?

**Kate Bishop:** Yeah, you already know about me so it's fair that I know about you

**Peter Parker:** Well there's nothing much to talk about

**Kate Bishop:** Oh come one, a guy who takes pictures of Spider-Man should have plenty of stories witnessing from gang wars to super-villain fights

**Peter Parker:** What do you wanna know about?

**Kate Bishop:** What school do you go to?

**Peter Parker:** Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School, you?

**Kate Bishop:** Hawthorne Academy

**Peter Parker:** Wow, that must be fun

**Kate Bishop:** You have no idea

**Peter Parker:** I wish, or else I would think of many reasons not too. Unless there's a teacher with a weird haircut and a funny accent

**Kate Bishop:** Then you should have met my other teachers, or worse my principle

**Peter Parker:** Heh. Oh man I think of dozens of ways I can picture that. Weird looking Aliens disguised as teachers with weirder looking haircuts that came to this planet to brainwash students into becoming douches so that they become their slaves and take over the world

**Kate Bishop:** Hehehe, oh man that is definitely my principle you're talking about, and he's bald

**Peter Parker:** Heh, then Huston we have a problem cause there's an alien shooting rays beams with his shiny bald head of doom

**Kate Bishop:** Hehehehe

**Peter Parker:** Hehehehe

**Kate Bishop:** Heh. That's funny

**Peter Parker:** Heh, thanks

**Kate Bishop:** ...I like that...

**Peter Parker:** ...

**Kate Bishop:** ...So...do you have a favorite subject?

**Peter Parker:** Um, well...I'm pretty good at science and maths if that's what want to know

**Kate Bishop:** So you like both science and maths?

**Peter Parker:** It's the only subjects I'm ever good at that got me an A+

**Kate Bishop:** Wow, you must be really smart

**Peter Parker: **Thank you, and I know you're smart too

**Kate Bishop:** ...Well to be honest I was never good at maths, science can be complicated sometimes and it often creeps me out because I had to dissect a frog once. It did not go so well

**Peter Parker:** Believe me you get use to it, but luckily I didn't dissect anything so I won't know about it

**Kate Bishop:** You're lucky, heck I was lucky to get a C- if it wasn't for some help, or else they'll be a nightmare of afternoon classes for me

**Peter Parker: **C- is not so bad

**Kate Bishop:** I know and I studied hard for it, but most of the guys I've been with sometimes think maths suck and science tends to be dull and boring. So to them the only people they think that likes to do those are the ones they consider that can't get an actual girlfriend or can't get a life

**Peter Parker:** Ah, those kind of guys. I know what you mean

**Kate Bishop:** Heck I had plenty of guys who were like that, except for this last guy I was with, and he was the longest I had been with in a relationship

**Peter Parker:** Oh, what about this guy?

**Kate Bishop:** This guy I was with is one of the most popular in all of Hawthorne Academy, who also belongs to one of the most wealthiest families in New York. He's really intelligent, extremely gorgeous to look at, and he's really good at sports. He made every guy feel like a moron and all the girls wish they would date him. I remember the time all the girls in my class were jealous of me because I was his girlfriend, and even the guys including my exes were jealous of him

**Peter Parker:** Really? Man this guy must be impressive

**Kate Bishop:** He is, heck we were Hawthorne Academy most hottest couple, that was until I realized how much of a jerk he is. He became an even bigger jerk when I dumped him, and all the girls were just completely shocked that I would even think about dumping him

**Peter Parker:** Wow. Sorry to hear that

**Kate Bishop:** Don't be. He's a first class jerk with an ego problem, but then I have to date these guys because society demand that I do, for maintaining my public image as the attractive daughter of the prestige Bishop family

**Peter Parker:** Must be tough

**Kate Bishop:** It is, and speaking of relationship do you have any yourself?

**Peter Parker:** ...Ah...Well that is something I rather not talk about

**Kate Bishop:** Oh come on. Don't tell me the big shot photographer doesn't have a girl of his own?

**Peter Parker:** It's not that. It's just (_spider-sense_) What the!?

_Suddenly, an explosion happened on the window, with glass and debris falling _

**Peter Parker:** Huh!?

**Kate Bishop:** What!?

**Sable's Henchmen 1:** Miss Manfredi! Get back!

**Sable's Henchmen 2:** Protect Miss Manfredi!

**Sable Manfredi:** Who dares!?

_Appeared and confronts Sable with his weapons on. The Beetle _

**The Beetle: **Good evening Miss Sable Manfredi, or does Silver Sable fit love?

**Sable Manfredi:** Who are you!?

**The Beetle: **Beetle's the name and I've got a price-tag with your name on it!

**Sable Manfredi:** What!?

**The Beetle: **Sorry love, but you see this big tosser of a gun!? It's what I'm going to use to cut that flipping attractive head off! SO STAND STILL!

_The Beetle opens fire as Sable's men tries to protect her as they fire back. People are then seen trying to escape the conflict, among them are the Bishop family as they try to reunite_

**Derek Bishop:** ELEANOR!

**Eleanor Bishop:** I'M HERE DEREK!

**Susan Bishop:** DAD!

**Heather Bishop:** DADDY!

**Derek Bishop:** WHERE'S KATHERINE!?

**Eleanor Bishop:** SHE'S OVER THERE!

_Eleanor points were Kate is, who is with Peter, as they ran towards her_

**Derek Bishop:** KATHERINE!

**Kate Bishop:** DAD!

**Eleanor Bishop:** Sweetheart

**Derek Bishop:** We need to leave now!

**Kate Bishop:** How do we get out!?

**Peter Parker:** I know one! Follow me!

**Kate Bishop:** Okay!

**Derek Bishop:** Who's this!?

**Peter Parker:** LEE! MR. JAMESON!

**Ned Lee:** I'm here! Betty!?

**Betty Brant:** I'm okay!

**J. Jonah Jameson:** I'm fine also! Better take some pictures while you're at it!

**Joan Jameson:** Jonah!

**J. Jonah Jameson:** What!

**Joan Jameson:** Is there a way out of here!?

**Peter Parker:** Come with me! Lee!

**Ned Lee:** On it!

_Peter and Ned kick down a fire exit as everyone escape _

**Peter Parker:** Go! Get out of here!

**Eleanor Bishop:** Oh thank goodness!

**Kate Bishop:** Wait! What about you!?

**Susan Bishop:** Kate!?

**Heather Bishop:** Katie!?

**Peter Parker:** I'll be fine, just go!

**Derek Bishop:** He's right! We have to go now!

**Eleanor Bishop:** We need to leave sweetheart

**Kate Bishop:** But!?

**Peter Parker:** Go!

**Kate Bishop:** ...Just take care of yourself

**Peter Parker:** You know I will!

_Peter watched Kate go with her family down the stairs, but saw that Sable is in trouble and thought of an excuse_

**Ned Lee:** Come on Peter!

**Peter Parker:** You guys go on ahead! I'll catch up!

**Ned Lee:** What!?

**Betty Brant:** But Peter!?

**Peter Parker:** No time to argue! Just go!

**Joan Jameson:** Parker!

**J. Jonah Jameson:** Just stay alive to get some good shots!

**Joan Jameson:** Jonah! What are you thinking!? He's just a boy!

**J. Jonah Jameson:** What!? He knows what he's doing!

**Peter Parker:** Go now! Go!

_As everyone left, Peter stayed behind and got his camera out and placed it in position as he tries to find a hiding spot to change into Spider-Man, but then he saw Sable being attacked with her men being taken down by the Beetle with her falling on the floor as he appears to have gained the upper hand_

**Sable Manfredi:** Ah! That was my favorite!

**The Beetle: **Oh I'm sorry, did I ruin your precious dress!?

**Sable Manfredi:** Who hired you!? And what business you have of me!?

**The Beetle: **Name's Beetle, and as for business…well don't take it personally because I'm just merely doing a job. I still find you bloody attractive though!

_Beetle then brought out a rocket launcher and was about to fire at Sable, until Peter intervened_

**The Beetle: **Say goodnight sweet (_Cake splat at him_) AH! WHAT THE!?

**Sable Manfredi:** What (_Peter grabbed Sable's hand_) Huh!?

**Peter Parker:** Run!

_Sable got up and pick up a gun as Peter took her towards the fire exit_

**The Beetle: **HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TOSSER!

_Beetle tries to shoot at them, with Sable firing back_

**Peter Parker:** Where almost out! How you're holding up!?

**Sable Manfredi:** I'm fine! Thank you!

**Peter Parker:** Don't worry about it!

**Sable Manfredi:** But who are you!?

**Peter Parker:** Name's Peter Parker, but now's not the time to discuss!

**Sable Manfredi:** Right! I agreed!

**Peter Parker:** (I can't believe I just saved Sable from the Beetle guy since the last time I saw her!)

_They reached the fire exit, with Peter about to leave Sable near the door_

**Peter Parker:** Go! Get out of here now!

**Sable Manfredi:** What!?

**Peter Parker:** Just go before (_a wire wrapped around Peter_) Ack!

**Sable Manfredi:** NO!

_Sable watched Peter being pulled towards Beetle as he grabbed him_

**Peter Parker:** Ah…Nice costume by the way

**The Beetle: **Boy that is not a nice way to get in the line of someone's business

_Beetle threw Peter towards a wall, as Sable watched the debris collapsing on him_

**Sable Manfredi:** NO! BOY!

**The Beetle: **Now you Ms. Manfredi! SO SMILE FOR THE BEETLE LOVE!

**Sable Manfredi:** DAMN YOU BUG!

_Sable opened fire as she ran away, with the Beetle chasing after her. With the hall empty, Peter pushes back the debris and got out_

**Peter Parker:** Agh, that was close. (_Peter checked on Sable's men_) (They're still breathing, good. Hope Sable's fine, because it's time for Spidey to make an entrance)

_Hilton Towers: Stairway_

_In the stairway, Sable and Beetle continue to exchange fire as she got out of one of the floors_

**Sable Manfredi:** I WON'T ASK YOU AGAIN BUG!

**The Beetle:** YOU WON'T NEED TO! THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF IT!

**Sable Manfredi:** Damn!

___Hilton Towers: 87th floor_

_Beetle breaks in as he searches for Sable, who hides behind the pillars _

**The Beetle: **Come on out Sable! I know you're in here! Let me kill you so I can say nice things about you!

**Sable Manfredi:** Like I'm about to have a bug flatter me while trying to kill me

**The Beetle:** Like I said, don't take it personally sweetheart

_Beetle scans the floor and discovered fresh footprints behind the pillar as he opened fire, which Sable got out of cover and open fire at him, but fired a rocket at her as she jumped away and landed on the floor. As Sable tries to reach for the gun, Beetle appeared in front of her as he pointed a gun at her head_

**Sable Manfredi:** …No…

**The Beetle:** …It's just a job

**Sable Manfredi:** …

**The Beetle:** Sorry Princess, but it's time to bite the apple and say goodnight

_As Beetle was about to pull the trigger his mask was suddenly covered in webs_

**The Beetle: **AGH! WHAT THE!?

**Sable Manfredi:** Huh!? (_Web-pull by Spider-Man and carried her off_) Oof! Spider-Man!?

**Spider-Man:** Well nice to see you again Miss Manfredi and I see you hanging out with Bug Boy here

**Sable Manfredi:** If I wasn't so glad to see you I would shoot you, but right now you're getting me out of here!

**Spider-Man:** Noted

**The Beetle:** HEY! COME BACK HERE!

_Beetle opened fire as Spider-Man got away while carrying Sable as they ended up in the lobby._

_Hilton Towers: Reception lobby_

_Beetle then tackles him to the ground as Spider-Man threw Sable out of the way as he kicked back and jumped on the wall as Beetle confronts him_

**The Beetle:** Now is that a proper way to interrupt someone while he's working!?

**Spider-Man:** Okay I gotta admit your suit looks awesome, but seriously who are you!?

**The Beetle:** Okay first of all, thanks you for the complement on this suit, and secondly the name is Beetle. And I prefer to have noninterference while I'm in a flipping job!

**Spider-Man:** And that would be!?

**The Beetle:** A proper large price-tag on Miss Manfredi's head, one I'm willing to collect for my new 42 inch LED Hi-Def TV to watch the footie on screen with some Indian curry and a pint of lager

**Spider-Man:** ...I don't know how to reply to that

**The Beetle:** Well tough because…Ah bollocks!

_Beetle saw Sable heading in the limo with her men as it drove off, as he bust through the door and chase after her with Spider-Man following. _

___Somewhere in Manhattan_

_Beetle chases after the limo and open fire at it, with Sable's men firing back, but then Spider-Man got closer as he jumped onto him as they break out from the building, causing them to fight in mid-air with Spider-Man giving Sable time to escape and leaving Beetle angry_

**The Beetle:** GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE PRICK!

**Spider-Man:** Sorry Beetle, but you're not getting to her!

**The Beetle:** YOU FLIPPING BASTARD! I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU FOR COSTING ME MY PAYCHECK!

**Spider-Man:** Well is that anyway to live your life

**The Beetle:** HOW'S THIS FOR LIVING YOUR LIFE!?

_Beetle activated his taser gloves and shocks Spider-Man off of him, but while unconscious Spider-Man fired his web-bullets at him while falling before landing on the ground, hitting one of his sonic grenades and causing Beetle in pain_

**The Beetle:** AAAAAAGGH! BLOODY HELL THAT HURTS! OH SON OF A-

_The Beetle crashed onto a billboard as he continues to flying away in pain_

**The Beetle:** AGH! I'LL FLIPPING GET YOU FOR THIS SPIDER!

_Meanwhile, the limo with Sable inside is seen driving on the road as they now notice the Beetle is not following_

**Sable's Henchmen 1:** Bug's not following us Miss Manfredi, he's gone. The Spider must have taken care of him

**Sable's Henchmen 2:** Were heading back to the mansion

**Sable's Henchmen 1:** I'll call the boys, increase protection from that freak Miss Manfredi. But we're lucky that the Spider was in the area

**Sable's Henchmen 2:** Heh, didn't think Spider-Man would be there

**Sable Manfredi:** … Call Walters. I want whatever information he can obtain from this Beetle character. Someone placed a hit on my life and hired that freak to kill me. Whatever we can find about him might lead us to who hired him

**Sable's Henchmen 1:** Yes Miss Manfredi

**Sable Manfredi:** And give me all the list of my guest tonight along with images of their faces

**Sable's Henchmen 1:** Mistress?

**Sable Manfredi:** A young man just risked his own life to save me tonight. I wanna know who he is and if he survived. This young man, this…Peter Parker

_Hilton Towers: Outside_

_Back at the event, most of the guest went home after what happened, with police officers arriving at the scene. Ned Lee returned from inside_

**Ned Lee:** He's not in there!

**Betty Brant:** What!?

**Ned Lee:** Looked everywhere, there's no sign of him. Hope he got out

**Betty Brant:** Peter…

**Joan Jameson:** This is your fault Jonah!

**J. Jonah Jameson:** How can it be my fault!?

**Joan Jameson:** You had to let a young man like him enter an environment that dangerous!?

**J. Jonah Jameson:** Kid's not a rookie, and he's been in an environment like that. He'll be fine, he's a smart kid

**Ned Lee:** Hope you're right Jonah, because I can't think of what would happen to him

**Betty Brant:** Me neither

_The Bishop family are also seen in the area, as Derek bid farewell to Mayor Waters who left by car, then approached his family_

**Derek Bishop:** The driver is coming to pick us up, how are you girls holding up?

**Eleanor Bishop:** Were fine, thank goodness

**Susan Bishop:** That…was surprisingly awesome

**Heather Bishop:** We saw an actual super-villain, and Spider-Man

**Derek Bishop:** We barely survived from that encounter

**Eleanor Bishop:** And let us hope that was the last of it we'll ever encounter like that again

**Kate Bishop:** …Hope Peter's alright

**Derek Bishop:** Who's Peter?

**Susan Bishop:** The boy Katherine was with and the one that helped us escape

**Eleanor Bishop:** That young man?

**Susan Bishop:** Yep

**Kate Bishop:** He's done something like this before; I know he'll be fine

**Derek Bishop:** He'll be fine sweetheart, don't worry about it

**Kate Bishop:** …

_Somewhere in New York, Spider-Man is seen in the alleyway as he still appears to be injured from the fall_

**Spider-Man:** Ow. That…really hurt. Didn't think…I would survive a fall like that…and I'm slipping…now my head is bleeding…ow…

_Spider-Man suddenly fell in the ground and appearing to be unconscious as his head appears to be bleeding_

**Spider-Man:** Okay…now I'm dizzy. Need…to lay low…for a while…ah…my life…really…sucks…

_Spider-Man now lies on the floor unconscious and unable to open his eyes, but suddenly the elderly Rastafarian woman in read appeared as she approached the unconscious young hero_

**?: ** dis is di weava's criss champion? An a young mon nuh less. Well young spida, let us get yuh help, an see ow yuh fare

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Had to do some rewrites here, but yeah here it is**

**In this my version of the Beetle is based on the Ultimate version, but I decided to make him British because of the movie "Elysium". I was actually going to do a video on YouTube involving clips from the "Ultimate Spider-Man" cartoon, but I imagined having Sharlto Copley's Kruger in the role as the Beetle if they did "The Amazing Spider-Man 3" for the Sinister Seven instead of the Sinister Six**

**Another character I've introduced is an elderly Rastafarian woman, whose name I'll introduce in the next chapter, but if you're smart you can figure out who she is**

**And lastly is the role of Sable Manfredi, or Silver Sable, as she will be involved in Peter's life in a future story I've thought off, which you'll have to wait**

**Please Review **


	3. 3: The Web

_Somewhere in New York_

_The Beetle is seen standing on one of the buildings and called his contact_

**The Beetle:** It's about bloody time you pick up!

**? (com-link):** Mr. Jenkins, I would watch that tone if I were you. What happened?

**The Beetle:** The bloody spider, that's what happened!

**? (com-link):** What!?

**The Beetle:** You never mentioned the Spider-Man was going to be there!

**? (com-link):** He was never suppose to be there

**The Beetle:** Well he is, and he appears to be protecting the princess

**? (com-link):** Spider-Man protecting Sable Manfredi? That can't be right

**The Beetle:** Well he's there and that's going to charge you extra now that he will be there

**? (com-link):** …Come back here, we're going to have to rethink our plans

**The Beetle:** On it. (_Beetle hangs up the com-link_) Flipping hell, I'm going to miss the footie online; well nothing like a large pint of lager would fix that

* * *

_?_

_Inside an unknown location, Peter opened his eyes as he sees himself in a room with strange artifacts and items and smell herbal smoke in the air_

**Peter Parker:** …Uh…Ow, what the!? (_Peter felt bandages wrapped around his head but_ _suddenly realizes that he is unmasked_) Oh no! No! How!?

**?: **Relax young spida, yuh are safe here

_The elderly Rastafarian lady entered as she carries a tray with two cups of herbal tea _

**Peter Parker:** What!? You took off a mask of a superhero!? That is not cool lady!

**?: **Hehehehe, I forget ow energetic yuh young ones are!

**Peter Parker:** Huh!? Wait, how long have I been out!?

**?: **Ovah an hour

**Peter Parker:** Oh man, I'm so past my curfew!

**?: **Relax, yuh look lacka smart young mon, I'm sure yuh can think of an excuse fah your folks

**Peter Parker:** Wait, what?

**?: **...

**Peter Parker:** ...Okay seriously what!? Who are you!?

**?: **…I know wah yuh are thinking young one. Am I a bredren or enemy? Am I someone yuh should trust or oppose? Who am I an wah yuh want of mi?

**Peter Parker:** (She knows something. Don't know who she is but she knows something. No choice, better play along)…Something like that

**Madame Web:** Mi name is Cassandra Webb, but I am sometimes referred to ers Madame Web

**Peter Parker:** Madame…Web?

**Madame Web:** Yes, an fah a while I've been keeping an yay out fah yuh, Peta Parka

**Peter Parker:** (_In shock_) What!? You know my name!? How did you know my name!?

_Madame Web revealed to Peter his Osberry phone with his name on it, shocked Peter as he picked it up_

**Peter Parker:** …Oh (Oh come on!)

**Madame Web:** I may nah know bout dis super-hero bizniz but mek sure yuh ave sinting dat does nah ave your name pon it

**Peter Parker:** Ah…noted

**Madame Web:** Your head alright young spida?

**Peter Parker:** My head is fine. Infact its healing fine that I don't need the bandage

**Madame Web:** Oh, show mi

_Peter removed his bandages, still covered in blood, but shows that his head is healed _

**Peter Parker:** See. All healed

**Madame Web:** Good, cah I brought tea fah yuh before yuh leave

**Peter Parker:** Uh…

**Madame Web:** Go ahead drink, it good fah yuh health

_While he hesitate, Peter drink the tea as he smells the strong aroma from it_

**Madame Web:** Ow is it?

**Peter Parker:** ...It's…strong, and it's...good

**Madame Web:** Ah herbal jasmine tea wid mix natural flavors of di Amazon

**Peter Parker:** Nice

**Madame Web:** …I ave a question to aks ef yuh mind

**Peter Parker:** Is it important that I have to answer to an old lady that you knew my identity and would someday blackmail me?

**Madame Web:** Ef I did then I would ave just put drugs inna your tea dat yuh are drinking now and sell yuh off to some villain or er journalist fah money

**Peter Parker:** …

**Madame Web:** But I did nah cah I served a higha purpose, same as yuh, suh I wouldn't worry your white hass ef dat is wah yuh are thinking bout dis old Rastafarian ooman would duh

**Peter Parker:** …What do you wanna talk about?

**Madame Web:** Tell mi young spida, ow did yuh get your powas?

**Peter Parker:** What?

**Madame Web:** Dat is mi question to yuh young spida ef yuh dohn mind answering

**Peter Parker:** …I was bitten by a genetically altered spider from my field trip. It was a science trip

**Madame Web:** Suh ah science dat bestowed yuh wid dis gift?

**Peter Parker:** That's right

**Madame Web:** Science is a tool ongle a mon of powa would exploit, to feel lacka jah, and artist painting er picture, er sculpture creating er statue, a builda constructing a building, but at di cost of upsetting di balance of nature an unleash evil dat mon should neva tampa wid

**Peter Parker:** Heh, you have no idea

**Madame Web:** Then let mi aks yuh anodda question, ave yuh seen di spida dat bit yuh?

**Peter Parker:** Umm…I smashed it when it bit me

**Madame Web:** Did yuh perform an autopsy on di spida?

**Peter Parker:** What!?

**Madame Web:** Did yuh or did yuh nah perform an autopsy on di spida?

**Peter Parker:** What does that have to do with anything?

**Madame Web:** Deh are three steps inna di way of knowledge young spida. Di think, di know, an di prove. Yuh think yuh got dem deh powas fram dat genetic altered spida, an yuh believe yuh know it to be true, but can yuh prove it?

**Peter Parker:** Lady, I'm wearing a red-and-blue costume with a spider symbol on my chest. It happened right after I got bit

**Madame Web:** But yuh are missing di point young spida, an dis is were di five million dollar question comes inna, suh listen carefully. Did di genetics allowed di spida to give yuh di powas, or did di spida giving yuh di powas before it died. Which comes first, di genetics or di powas? Di chicken or di egg question ef yuh would call it

_And just like that, Peter was stunned as he has never once though about this question, but merely assumed it_

**Peter Parker:** …I…I don't know

**Madame Web:** An dat young spida is wah I would call going tood start

**Peter Parker:** …A good start of what?

**Madame Web:** Fi di role yuh will soon ave, an di journey yuh will soon tek

**Peter Parker:** And that would be?

**Madame Web:** ...

_Madame Web then brought a small bag of herbal jasmine tea and gave it to Peter_

**Madame Web:** Ah time fah yuh to guh home young spida

**Peter Parker:** What!? But wait! I-

**Madame Web:** Deh will be anodda time Peta. But nah now, nah yet

**Peter Parker:** Why are you telling me this?

**Madame Web:** Cah ah di right time, even though yuh won't understand it right wey. Yuh mus prepare fah wah is to come

**Peter Parker:** Prepare for what?

**Madame Web:** Yuh will know soon enough when di time comes

**Peter Parker:** …

**Madame Web:** I wish yuh di bess young spida

* * *

_Daily Bugle HQ_

_Jameson entered the floor with Ned Lee and Betty Brant as he displayed a worried face, with Robbie Robertson taking notice_

**Robbie Robertson:** Jameson, I heard! What happened!?

**Ned Lee:** It's Peter! He's missing!

**Robbie Robertson:** What!?

**Betty Brant:** He stayed behind to get pictures while everyone got out! But after that we couldn't find him!

**Ned Lee:** It happened over two hours ago

**Robbie Robertson:** Peter…

**Betty Brant:** Oh my goodness! Why did we leave Peter behind?

**Ned Lee:** He wanted to make sure everyone is safe, and he was just doing his job

**Betty Brant:** But still!

**Ned Lee:** I know Betty. I know

**J. Jonah Jameson:** Call local police force Robbie! If that bug-eyed metallic freak kidnapped or injured Parker, then I want him on a cold silver platter!

**Peter Parker:** Won't be necessary Mr. Jameson

_Suddenly, everyone became surprised as Peter appeared with some slight bruises_

**Ned Lee:** Peter!

**Betty Brant:** Oh my goodness! You're alright! (_Betty ran to Peter and hugged him in relief_) Peter! I thought we lost you!

**Peter Parker:** Hey, I handled worse

**Ned Lee:** Seriously Peter, you had us worried sick!

**Robbie Robertson:** We thought we lost you Peter. Maybe you were kidnapped

**Betty Brant:** And is that a bruise!? Are you hurt!?

**Peter Parker:** I'm fine really

**Ned Lee:** But Peter, we thought you were gone kid. I'm glad you're alright

_Jameson's worried face then turned back his serious face_

**J. Jonah Jameson:** He…made it…he's alright

**Robbie Robertson:** What was that J.J.?

**J. Jonah Jameson:** I-I mean of course he's alright! He's a professional Robbie! Not some half-wit rookie!

**Ned Lee:** But moments ago-

**J. Jonah Jameson:** Zip it Lee! I don't wanna hear your jibber-jabber! Parker!

**Peter Parker:** Yeah?

**J. Jonah Jameson:** You took photos right!? Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

**Peter Parker:** Um, here

**J. Jonah Jameson:** (_Jameson took the photo reel from Peter_) What are you people standing around for!? Get to work! All of you!

**Robbie Robertson:** On it J.J.

**Ned Lee:** Sure boss

**J. Jonah Jameson:** And Parker!

**Peter Parker:** Yeah Mr. Jameson?

**J. Jonah Jameson:** …Go home kid. You earned some rest tonight, but tomorrow you come back to pick up your paycheck.

**Peter Parker:** Um, yeah sure…thanks

**J. Jonah Jameson:** I mean it son. You did good tonight, just don't pull a stunt like that again

**Peter Parker:** …Thanks Mr. Jameson

**J. Jonah Jameson:** Don't worry about it Parker. Just glad you made it back in one piece

**Peter Parker:** …Thanks (That…was weird. Is Jameson actually being nice to me? Well it's a first for everything I guess)

_Peter left the office as he heads home, but the Bugle staff can't hide their smile as they notice that Jameson was more worried for Peter's safety then the rest of them_

**Robbie Robertson:** That's real nice of you J.J.

**J. Jonah Jameson:** Well what are you people smiling about!? Get to it! Chop! Chop!

* * *

_Parker House_

_Peter returned home after a long night, but as he enters his Aunt May was awake and in the kitchen worried about him_

**Peter Parker:** Aunt May! You're awake. I take it things went well with Miss Watson?

**May Parker: **…It's way past your curfew Peter…

**Peter Parker:** Yeah sorry for not calling Aunt May. Got abit of an incident

**May Parker: **I can tell. Namely a news report of an attack on an event were you and your co-workers are

_Peter appeared surprised of what happened on tonight's event_

**Peter Parker:** Wha!? How did you know!?

**May Parker: **I watched the news Peter. Of an attack made by a strange man in a suit of armor, but what I notice is you not calling me to let me know you're alright. And what I also notice was that your phone was off the whole time it happened

**Peter Parker:** …

**May Parker: **…What's in the bag?

**Peter Parker:** Herbal Jasmine tea. Thought we can try it

**May Parker: **…I was so worried Peter. I was so worried that you got hurt, or worse

**Peter Parker:** …I'm sorry Aunt May

**May Parker: **Sorry isn't enough Peter, especially something serious such as this. I would have just worried myself to death if something bad happens to you

**Peter Parker:** …

**May Parker: **What happened to you Peter? You were never like this before, and I see you taking pictures of Spider-Man while you get yourself involved in one dangerous assignment to another and I worry something bad would have happened to you.

**Peter Parker:** You know I can handle myself out there

**May Parker: **But not like this, especially something this serious that would have gotten you killed

**Peter Parker:** …

**May Parker: **Just tell me Peter…what's going on?

**Peter Parker:** …I don't know

**May Parker: **You don't know or you won't tell me?

**Peter Parker:** …

**May Parker: **Is it about money? Because we are financially covered from my Cook Book and it's enough to pay the bills

**Peter Parker:** …It's not that

**May Parker: **Then what is it? Is everything alright in school? Are you in trouble?

**Peter Parker:** It's fine Aunt May. There's no problem

**May Parker: **…Is this about Gwen?

**Peter Parker:** …

**May Parker: **It is isn't it?

**Peter Parker:** …That is something best not discussed

**May Parker: **Peter…

**Peter Parker:** It's been over a year now and she's still with Harry Aunt May, so what am I suppose to do? Tell Gwen to leave Harry and be with me? After what happened with his Dad?

**May Parker: **Is that why you and Harry haven't spoken much since then

**Peter Parker:** …I just don't want to get in the way

**May Parker: **As in seeing your best friend in a relationship with the girl you love?

**Peter Parker:** …I've left that past behind me

**May Parker: **I understand what you're going through Peter and believe me I've been in a situation like that once myself in my youth, but what you're doing right now is trying to filled that void with something else and hoping to keep your mind of off her and believing you can just forget it, but it's not that easy to forget. And what you're doing right now is taking so many dangerous assignments as you keep telling yourself that you needed the money to provide for this house, but infact the only reason why you're doing this is so you would keep your mind of her, and that would make it worse for you. A kind of man would not suffer this much over a heartache

**Peter Parker:** I'm not the kind of man you'd expect me to be Aunt May

**May Parker: **Now don't say that Peter

**Peter Parker:** But it's true Aunt May. Every time I tried to make the right decision I mess up and people suffer or worse, and I can't be the guy that keep on making mistakes even if it means being selfish

**May Parker: **Peter. You are a good boy and you would never do anything to hurt anybody

**Peter Parker:** But what about Liz Aunt May? Her life almost became a wreck ever since her brother was in jail after he got his powers, her parents got separated for a few months and they almost got divorce if they didn't get a marriage councilor to patch things up and get back together, which I'm sure Liz would be devastated if they split, and where did I fit in all of this!? I broke up with her! She left Flash just so she can be with me and I dumped her after everything she's been through! She needed me and I just screwed it up by not thinking straight, and she didn't deserve it

**May Parker: **…

**Peter Parker:** And just thinking about that again, I now realize that breaking up with Liz was perhaps the most selfish and the most biggest mistake I've ever done! Liz is an amazing person and she didn't deserve that experience. And if I knew Gwen was going to stay with Harry, then I might not have left Liz.

**May Parker: **It's a different circumstance Gwen's in Peter. Harry's father died and she's the only one that's keeping his spirit up

**Peter Parker:** …And where does that leave me? Gwen's not with me. Harry barely talks to me. Liz is with Jason. Eddie's in a mental facility. Dr. Connor and his family are in Florida. I can't stand being in a room with Mr. Warren, and he's literally starting to weird me out. I'm barely keeping up with my homework. And I don't even know what to do with my life other then finding an excuse to actually be positive about when I know its not gonna happen!

**May Parker: **…Peter…

**Peter Parker:** I've moved on Aunt May, and right now all I have to focus on is my studies, my job, and get straight with my life because I can't make another mistake. I can't be selfish anymore. I need to think how I plan things, or else I'm gonna be another screw up and I might hurt people. I just can't. I can't

_May Parker watched in sympathy as she approached and hugged Peter as she comforts him_

**Peter Parker:** Aunt May?

**May Parker: **…Peter…We all had our moments of struggle, sometimes painful, but that doesn't mean you should let it bring you down

**Peter Parker:** …

**May Parker: **Don't try too much Peter. You are a good boy and I know you will do the right thing

**Peter Parker:** Then why don't I feel better about it?

**May Parker: **…It takes time. You may not get what you'd expect but that doesn't mean it won't come. You just have to wait, and one day that moment will come alright?

**Peter Parker:** …

_Peter nod and May smiled _

**May Parker: **Wonderful. Now about that Herbal Jasmine, is it good

**Peter Parker:** …It's actually not that bad. Kind of fresh with an aroma of the Amazon

**May Parker: **Well let's try it then

**Peter Parker:** Here

**May Parker: **And Peter?

**Peter Parker:** Yeah?

**May Parker: **…Make sure you call next time

**Peter Parker:** …I'll make sure next time Aunt May

_His Aunt May smiled as Peter hands her the bag of Herbal Jasmine as they prepared to drink it_

_Few days later: Morning_

_Peter gets dressed for school while making some last minute adjustments for the design of his new costume and his new web-shooters_

**Peter Parker:** Almost done and…perfect. Web-shooter designs are nearly done, and it's functions, web-stingers, web-bullets, and impact-webbing. Now the costume needs to have bright red color, and maybe dark blue. The mask should have built-in frequency scanners, and those would be expensive to get. Gonna have to plan my budget

_Peter hid his designs and went downstairs as he finish breakfast and prepares to heads off_

**Peter Parker:** I'm heading out Aunt May

**May Parker: **Take care of yourself Peter

**Peter Parker:** I will

_As Peter left the house, a car appeared across the street as one of the men saw him and the house he lives in_

**?: **That's him isn't it?

**?: **Yeah it is. I'm calling it in

_The mysterious man picked up his phone and called on his boss_

**?: **Boss it's me…We found him and the place he's living in…and we're looking at his house right now

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To all you lot that knew who it is. Yes the mysterious figure is infact Madame Web, but instead of the 616 version I'm making her Rastafarian because I like the sort of witch doctor feel to it. Also Marvel doesn't have much Rastafarian characters, except for Brother Voodoo and others. She won't appear much, but she will act as a guide for Peter. And if you ask then yes she will speak like that through out the entire story because I like it that way, and also I used the translator "Jamaicanize" for this**

**I've also added some detail involving what happen within the year since the Green Goblin's death, and it hasn't been good for Peter involving his relationship with Gwen, Harry, and others, but I'll touch on that later**

**Another note is Peter's new Spider-Man costume which he's designing, along with new web-shooters, which I'm pointing it out**

**And lastly the mysterious figure at the end, which if any of you paid attention then you would have already know who they're from**

**Please Review**


	4. 4: The Syndicate

_Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School: Cafeteria_

_As he enters the cafeteria feeling slightly out of place of himself __Peter_ encountered one table that caught his attention. Harry and Gwen sitting on the table as she called out to him

**Peter Parker:** (Oh man. Well here goes nothing)

**Harry Osborn:** He's over there

**Gwen Stacy:** Peter! Over here!

_Peter approached the table and sits with them, with Gwen feeling hopeful things would work out while Harry feels unsure but puts a smile on his face_

**Peter Parker:** Hey Gwen. You look great

**Gwen Stacy:** Thanks Peter

**Peter Parker:** ...Harry...

**Harry Osborn:** Hey Pete...You okay?

**Peter Parker:** ...I've been better

**Harry Osborn:** ...Good to hear...

**Peter Parker:** ...Yeah

**Harry Osborn:** ...

**Peter Parker:** ...

**Gwen Stacy:** ...Um...You look good Peter...I see you've gotten slightly taller

**Harry Osborn:** I notice that...You've got some muscle in you as well

**Peter Parker:** ...Uh...Thanks...

**Gwen Stacy:** You work out?

**Peter Parker:** Um, yeah I did. I know a guy and I've...been to his gym. Been working out there

**Gwen Stacy:** Wow...you really do look good

**Harry Osborn:** Never thought you would be a gym kind of guy

**Peter Parker:** Well there's a lot of think you don't know about me

**Harry Osborn:** Heh...I wonder what else you've been hiding from us

**Gwen Stacy:** Harry

**Harry Osborn:** What!? I'm just making conversation Gwen

**Gwen Stacy:** But still

**Harry Osborn:** Okay fine Gwen

**Gwen Stacy:** ...

**Peter Parker:** ...So...what you guys had been up to lately?

**Harry Osborn:** Oh you know. Just the same old boyfriend and girlfriend kind of thing

**Gwen Stacy:** We're thinking about having dinner at my place

**Harry Osborn:** I have to impress the folks you know

**Gwen Stacy:** So what about you Peter? What have you been up to since then?

**Harry Osborn:** ...

**Peter Parker:** ...Well...I'd just open up a bank account so I can put my savings in, and thanks to my pictures I might even get a bonus for it. Overall, same old stuff

**Gwen Stacy:** Oh. Well I see you're doing really good

**Harry Osborn:** Yeah you are…I guess

**Peter Parker:** …Thanks…

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Harry Osborn:** …

**Peter Parker:** …

**Gwen Stacy:** …So…Peter…Have you ever thought of coming back to ESU?

**Peter Parker:** Huh?

**Harry Osborn:** That's right. You left your internship a while back

**Peter Parker:** Yeah…I did

**Gwen Stacy:** Listen Peter, I know you don't feel comfortable working with Dr. Warren, but you are still the best I know as a scientist. Maybe if you like I can get Dr. Warren to accept you back in

**Peter Parker:** It's nice of you to consider it Gwen, but no thanks

**Gwen Stacy:** Why? I mean what other reasons are there for you to-

**Peter Parker:** …

**Gwen Stacy:** …Oh…

**Harry Osborn:** …Oh what?

**Peter Parker:** …

**Gwen Stacy:** …It's nothing Harry…Just nothing…

**Peter Parker:** That's right…It's nothing…

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Harry Osborn:** But hey she's right you are really good at this science stuff, and Oscorp is the main donor of ESU. You can just say the word and I can get my Mom to squeeze you back in

**Peter Parker:** Its…okay thanks, but really I have a job and I have to get my priorities straight

**Gwen Stacy:** …Oh…Okay then I guess

**Harry Osborn:** But Pete I can get you back in, and the internship is really good

**Peter Parker:** It's fine Harry I can manage

**Harry Osborn:** But-

**Gwen Stacy:** Harry, just leave it okay. It's his decision to make so we should just respect that

**Peter Parker:** Thanks…

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Harry Osborn:** …You're still taking pictures of him are you?

**Peter Parker:** Of who?

**Harry Osborn:** Of Spider-Man?

_Harry's comment has surprised Peter as well as Gwen that he said it_

**Peter Parker:** …

**Gwen Stacy:** …Harry…I thought we'd about this

**Harry Osborn:** I know, but still

**Peter Parker:** Really Harry?

**Harry Osborn:** You still have a fascination of him?

**Gwen Stacy:** Harry

**Peter Parker:** Are we going at this again?

**Harry Osborn:** My Dad died over a year ago by Spider-Man Pete, and yet you still take pictures of him

**Peter Parker:** I have a job Harry! That's what the Bugle pays me for!

**Harry Osborn:** A job taking pictures of him?

**Peter Parker:** A job that's actually earning me some money to pay off my Aunt May's bills

**Harry Osborn:** Well I don't understand why it has to be him?

**Peter Parker:** Look! I get what you're saying, but The Bugle wants pictures of Spider-Man so I get them those pictures of Spider-Man. It just how it is. No questions ask

**Harry Osborn:** Well if you have money problem then why not ask me?

**Peter Parker:** What!?

**Gwen Stacy:** Harry

**Harry Osborn:** Look Pete, if you got money problem then I can help you out. I'm rich so money's no problem with me. I can get you out of whatever problem you got, hell I can even pay off your Aunt's bills

**Peter Parker:** It a nice gesture of you, but I don't need it

**Harry Osborn:** Why!? So that you can get his good side of that camera of yours and get yourself some few cash?

**Peter Parker:** It's part of the job!

**Harry Osborn:** So your job is to risk your own life and get yourself killed so you can desperately earn a few buck!?

**Gwen Stacy:** Harry!

**Harry Osborn:** ...

**Peter Parker:** ...How did you know that?

**Gwen Stacy:** Uh-

**Harry Osborn:** Gwen told me. She heard what you've been doing since we last talk to you

**Peter Parker:** Gwen told you?

**Gwen Stacy:** It's-

**Harry Osborn:** Yeah she told me, and she even said you've been taking some assignments that almost got you like a couple of weeks back and you're still doing it!?

**Peter Parker:** How did Gwen know? I never told-

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Peter Parker:** …MJ told you did she?

**Gwen Stacy:** …It's just…This kind of work…it's something I didn't think you would actually do this

**Harry Osborn:** Neither of us didn't think you would do this. The Peter we know wouldn't do this kind of thing

**Peter Parker:** Well I suggest you stop thinking about the old Peter, and why would you even bring that up anyway. It's not like you ever give a damn about him!

**Gwen Stacy:** Peter

**Harry Osborn:** What's that suppose to mean?

**Peter Parker:** You know what I mean, or have you forgotten about the last time we had our little talk together

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Harry Osborn:** …You still thinking about that?

**Peter Parker:** I don't know, you tell me?

**Gwen Stacy:** Peter! Harry! Let's just drop it okay!

**Harry Osborn:** Pete, I admit okay. I haven't been a good friend to you ever since my Dad died and you were still there even after everything, and now that I had time to think I realize I was a jerk to you despite you trying to help me. You were a good friend to me Pete

**Peter Parker:** Was a good friend, and that was until we went our separate ways

**Harry Osborn:** Well can you blame me for the fact that you are still taking pictures of the guy that killed my dad?

**Gwen Stacy:** Which was an accident, and you know why

**Harry Osborn:** I know that but still

**Peter Parker:** I don't believe this is happening again

**Harry Osborn:** Which is why I wanted to talk to you

**Peter Parker:** I get the feeling I know what this is about

**Gwen Stacy:** Just listen to him Peter

**Peter Parker:** I know what he's going say Gwen, but the answer is still no

**Harry Osborn:** Pete

**Peter Parker:** I don't need your money Harry

**Harry Osborn:** I don't mind okay

**Peter Parker:** Then don't!

**Harry Osborn:** Look I'm just trying to help you out Pete, maybe try patch things up

**Peter Parker:** So you can just treat me like a piece of crap like you did before!

**Harry Osborn:** What!?

**Peter Parker:** Are you really trying to bribe me to be your best friends again like you did before!? After everything that's been going on!?

**Gwen Stacy:** Peter?

**Harry Osborn:** No! No Pete I really mean it!

**Peter Parker:** Seriously you two! Why did you guys even bother calling me back if we are gonna have this discussion!?

**Harry Osborn:** It's not like that Pete…It's just

**Gwen Stacy:** We miss you Peter…We really miss you and we wanna try going back to the way things were

**Peter Parker:** Like what exactly!?

**Harry Osborn:** Like you helping me with my homework while we talk about things and we laugh about it

**Gwen Stacy: **Like you being my partner and we both enjoyed doing science together

**Peter Parker:** You mean like me being a nobody again?

**Harry Osborn:** That's not what we're saying

**Gwen Stacy:** We just want to be your friends again

**Peter Parker:** Look you guys, I'm not like one of those shallow people that ask his friends for money for forgiveness after spending a couple of months not saying a word to me okay!? So whatever problems I got it's my own damn business, so I don't want anybody else getting involved in my affairs or my life okay! I don't need this kind of bullshit, especially from one who after what I've been through did not even bother to stuck up for me when I needed her the most, or one that after everything that's happen is still a selfish nobody who thinks you can just solve everything with money and still be a complete prick with daddy issues!

_Both Gwen and Harry are surprised by his tone as they've never heard him like this since Aunt May was in hospital_

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Harry Osborn:** …

******Peter Parker:** Whatever you two are offering I don't need that bullshit anymore

**Gwen Stacy:** …Peter…

**Harry Osborn:** Look Pete I'm just trying to make this easy for you

**Peter Parker:** You both actually give a damn about me now?

**Gwen Stacy:** We care about you Peter, so yeah we're concerned

**Harry Osborn:** Look I'm sorry that I've treated you wrongly before, but I know you wanted us to be friends again and I hope we can put that behind us. I get that now and I wanna make it up to you, but you are literally exhausting yourself from this job just to get pictures of this guys, and I've seen you get worse, even getting yourself injured. I even notice you actually got a bruise

**Gwen Stacy:** It's just that you haven't been yourself lately, and you've been yourself lately. We're just worried for your safety, and we just don't wanna see you struggle

**Peter Parker:** Well maybe it's the only thing that reminds me that there are no shortcuts in life because there isn't one. And I recommend you don't make it such easy for me

**Gwen Stacy:** We're just trying to help you Peter

**Harry Osborn:** Pete, you are going to get yourself killed, and the fact that are being so selfish by keeping your own problems to yourself while there are other that are hear to help you

**Peter Parker:** You telling me about being selfish!? This is me growing up and trying to take responsibility. I'm being an adult here and if you don't see that then I suggest you should drop it, because I don't need some help from a guy who can weaver his pocket full of cash and thinks he can make everyone's problem disappear and couldn't understand how hard life is and reject everything else. While you ignore everything else that you should have given a damn, hell you didn't even once give a damn what Gwen wants before, as you try so desperately to get his father's approval which you will never get because in reality your Dad never wanted you because he sees me as the son he wanted instead of you. And that's why you're gonna live the rest of your life alone!

_His loud tone as caused the attention to some of the student who were surprised by Peter's behavior_

**Harry Osborn:** …

**Gwen Stacy:** Peter! That's a horrible thing to say!

**Peter Parker:** Well guess what Gwen? He needs to hear it because

**Gwen Stacy:** Peter!

**Peter Parker:** Here's my advice to you Harry. Move on and don't even think about looking back. Forget the past and just move on with your life. Or else you're gonna be held back for the rest of your life that meant nothing because you think something good will mean it happen when infact it's not. It's just some illusion that gets you nowhere because in the end there gonna be someone who will become nothing more then a bigger disappointment, and that they're gonna use you like you're nothing. So I'm sorry that my job offends you but I have nothing else to work with here, and so I would rather get myself exhausted and earn some cash rather be penniless and be some nobody for the rest of my life. And I would rather earn my money by myself, and I would do it alone because I know that the person you've cared about for the rest of your life turns out to be a waste of time. That's what they are Harry! A mistake! A Mistake you wish you should never have done with, because in the end that's what they really are!

_Harry became surprised that Peter said that, but Gwen became shock as she realizes he was talking about her_

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Harry Osborn:** …Pete…I just wanna help…I just want to be friends again-

**Peter Parker:** You know what forget it. It's a mistake to sit here

**Gwen Stacy:** Peter

**Harry Osborn:** Pete

**Peter Parker:** I'll see you guys in class

_Peter got up and left the table slightly mad, leaving Harry surprised and Gwen upset, with others including Flash's group_

**Glory Grant:** Peter

**Sally Avril:** Did Parker just?

**Randy Robertson: **He did, and holy crap

**Kenny Kong:** Whoa. Never seen Parker like that before

**Jason Ionello: **Same here. I mean holy crap. Wonder what's gotten into him?

**Liz Allen:** …Peter…

**Sha Shan Nguyen:** Hope he's okay

**Flash Thompson:** …

_Flash witness what happened and watched in concerned for Peter_

_Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School: Hallway_

_Peter was at his locker as he picked up his books and closed his locker door, until Flash appeared_

**Peter Parker:** Flash?

**Flash Thompson:** Saw the melodrama at the cafeteria, hell even Liz, Randy, Sally Kenny and Gloria saw it too. Never thought you can act like a total drama queen

**Peter Parker:** What do you want Flash?

**Flash Thompson:** Oh you know, just me telling you how much of a bigger piece of crap you are?

**Peter Parker:** Excuse me?

**Flash Thompson:** Don't think I forgot what I saw

**Peter Parker:** …

**Flash Thompson:** What's going on Parker? It's not like you loosing your edge like that over cash before

**Peter Parker:** …That's none of your business Flash

**Flash Thompson:** Look whatever Harry says you can just forget it, but get real

**Peter Parker:** I am being real. I'm trying to be responsible, you know like being an adult

**Flash Thompson:** But that doesn't mean you can blow off steam like a complete jackass like that

**Peter Parker:** …

**Flash Thompson:** It's not a bad thing to ask some help for once in a while Parker

**Peter Parker:** And how would you know about it Flash?

**Flash Thompson:** More than enough that my Dad is in a hospital bed after coming back from a war that we now found out meant nothing. Just another false flag that we made a foreign country even more of a reason to hate us, while our politicians just sits in their fancy houses with their expensive food as protestors got to the streets and telling them how much they suck despite knowing none of their words will ever give a damn to them, and people like my Dad had to take this crap. But overall, he kept his spirits up or else my Mom would be worried so much

**Peter Parker:** This is a different situation Flash

**Flash Thompson:** Is it? Because that's not how I remember it. I've known you since kindergarten Peter and I know that you will be that squirmy little puny Parker that I know and give a damn, but what I did not expect was for you to change this much like this, and that what worries me

**Peter Parker:** You…worried about me?

**Flash Thompson:** What worries me is you changing into the kind of person you'll regret turning into, and you can't just distance yourself from people that actually give a crap about you

**Peter Parker:** Will guess what Flash. I don't need it! Not this time!

_Peter turned away as he was about to leave until Flash stops him as he grabbed his shoulder_

**Peter Parker:** …

**Flash Thompson:** …What happened to you Parker? Just seriously what the hell has happen to you!?

**Peter Parker:** Let go of me Flash

**Flash Thompson:** Parker. You can't just walk away thinking you can bury it, and you certainly can't shun people away that wanna help you. That's not the Peter Parker I know

**Peter Parker:** I know what you're doing Flash, but don't bother okay. So stop wasting time and just let me go!

**Flash Thompson:** Peter-

**Peter Parker:** Just don't…please…don't…

**Flash Thompson:** …

_Flash let Peter go as he walks off, as he looked at him with a worried face. Peter then put on his headphones as he turned on his Osberry phone's radio, with reports of a robbery in progress in downtown Manhattan_

**Peter Parker:** Well here's my que. Time to move

_Peter went outside to change into Spider-Man costume as he swings off _

* * *

_Somewhere in Downtown Manhattan_

_____St. Gabriel's Bank: Out_side

_Near the ____St. Gabriel's Bank_, police officers surround the bank as they open fire. But most of the surrounding police cars exploded. Among those in cover are George Stacy with _Stan Carter and Jean DeWolff_

**George Stacy:** DAMMIT! HOW MANY SQUAD CARS ARE LEFT!?

**Stan Carter:** BY THE LOOKS OF IT, NOT MUCH!

**Jean DeWolff:** WE NEED BACK UP! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN HOLD THEM OFF!

**Stan Carter:** LIKE WHO!? WHO THE HELL CAN TAKE THESE GUYS ON!?

**Jean DeWolff:** WE CAN CALL IN A SWAT TEAM!

**Stan Carter:** WHAT GOOD WILL A SWAT TEAM DO!?

**Jean DeWolff:** WELL YOU GOT ANY BRIGHT IDEAS!? BECAUSE I'M WAITING FOR ONE!

**George Stacy:** CAN IT YOU TWO! THIS IS SERIOUS!

_Suddenly, a squad car exploded as the blast injured more police officers, with George, Stan and Jean watched in horror._ _Just far away from where the incident happened a news crew was seen filming the incident, with one being Channel 7 news reporter, Whitney Chang_

**Whitney Chang (being filmed):** This is Whitney Chang reporting to you live from downtown Manhattan were a large scale robbery is being in progress in the St. Gabriel's Bank, with dozens of NYPD officers reported in the scene trying to apprehend the culprits with no success. But what we are getting is word is a fire-breathing individual, a sonic blast man, a bouncing man, a large axe wielder, a running man, and exploding boomerangs

_St. Gabriel's Bank: Inside_

_The robbery is revealed to have been orchestrated by Shocker, along with Ricochet, Head-Hunter, Boomerang, Scorcher, and White Dragon. The hostages are being restrained_

**White Dragon: **HAHAHAHA! BURN BABY BURN!

**Speed Demon:** Dude seriously! Focus Dragon! I'm running over here!

**Boomerang:** How much longer chief!? I'm almost out of exploding boomerangs!

**Shocker:** Just a couple of minute's longer gentlemen! They'll be here! Ricochet! Are the detonations ready!?

___St. Gabriel's Bank:_ 1st floor (Above the Vault)

**Ricochet: **Not yet boss! Headhunters on it though

**Shocker (com-link):** Well get a move on! We're behind schedule!

**Ricochet: **Understood! Headhunters!

**Headhunter:** Almost ready!

_Headhunter activated his axe's functions and destroyed the pillars in the room. With the space cleared, Ricochet bounced around the room as he attached the ceiling with detonators and set it to explode. Exposing the sky above _

**Headhunter:** I am done here

**Ricochet: **First phase is done. Speed Demon!

**Speed Demon (com-link):** I'm coming

_Speed Demon arrived from the scene and on to the 1__st__ floor and clear up all the rubble as he went back and used the debris as throwing weapons, while Ricochet set the charges to explode on the floor where the safe is. With the Vault exposed, Ricochet called it in_

**Ricochet: **It's done boss!

___St. Gabriel's Bank: _Inside

**Shocker:** Good. Hold on for five minutes boys! Once they get here then we'll be haling the payload out of here!

**White Dragon: **HELL YEAH!

**Shocker:** Speed Demon! Finish it off!

**Speed Demon:** On it!

___St. Gabriel's Bank: Out_side

_Speed Demon then dealt with the remaining police officers until he reaches to the last on, as he encounters George Stacy, Stan Carter and Jean DeWolff_

**George Stacy:** …

**Stan Carter:** Oh crap

**Jean DeWolff:** Oh no

**Speed Demon:** Say goodnight you! (**Twip**) UGH!

**Spider-Man:** TAG! (_Kicked Speed Demon on the face_) YOU'RE IT!

_Speed Demon was suddenly knocked down on the ground as Spider-Man meet with George Stacy_

**Spider-Man:** Captain Stacy!

**George Stacy:** Spider-Man!

**Stan Carter:** Thank goodness you're here webs!

**Jean DeWolff:** Great. Saved by a vigilante

**Spider-Man:** You see any injured; you get your guys and pull them to safety! I'll handle the rest! Go!

_Spider-Man web-swings to the scene as he confronts Shocker and his gang_

**Spider-Man:** Hey there Shocky! You miss me!?

**Shocker:** Spider-Man!?

**Spider-Man:** And I see you got yourself a new boy band! So do your new Enforcers play any tunes lately!?

**Shocker:** The music they make will make your ears explode! TAKE HIM OUT BOYS!

**Boomerang:** FINALLY!

**White Dragon: **ONE ROAST SPIDER COMING UP!

_Shocker, Boomerang, and White Dragon all fight Spider-Man, while George, Stan, and Jean try to help the injured officers to safety_

**George Stacy:** I'm almost done at my end! Carter!

**Stan Carter:** I got most of them to safety! But I need more time for the rest!

**George Stacy:** I'll handle it! DeWolff!?

**Jean DeWolff:** I'm going to cuff the running guy here!

**Stan Carter:** Huh!?

**Jean DeWolff:** Not letting this guy run away!

_DeWolff picked up her hand-cuffs and grabbed his arms, until Speed Demon got up and cuff her hands instead_

**Jean DeWolff:** What!?

**Speed Demon:** Should have cuffed my legs instead bitch!

**Jean DeWolff:** (_Punched on the face_) OOF!

**Stan Carter:** JEAN!

_Stan took out his gun in retaliation for Speed Demon punching Jean in the face as he opened fire_

**Stan Carter:** I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS PUNK!

**Speed Demon:** TOO SLOW!

**George Stacy:** NOT FOR LONG!

_George joined in as he and Stan opened fire at Speed Demon until they were easily beaten down, which Spider-Man took notice of it_

**Spider-Man:** STACY!

**Shocker:** GOT YA!

**Spider-Man:** HUH!? (**Blast**) OOF! (_Landed on a police car_) Ow! (_Then sees Boomerang on the car_) What the!?

**Boomerang:** EXPLODING BOOMERANG FOR YA WEB-CREEP!

**Spider-Man:** Oh no!

_Spider-Man jumped away from the police car as it explodes, which he got caught in the blast and landed on the ground. As he got up, Spider-Man avoided a fire attack from White Dragon_

**Spider-Man:** WHOA!

**White Dragon: **Damn I missed! BUT NEXT TIME I WON'T BE!

**Boomerang:** Oh yeah!? Let's see who hits the Spider the most!

**White Dragon: **You're on!

**Spider-Man:** Hey what the hell is this!? Hit the Spider day!? (**Spider-Sense**) Oh no!

**Speed Demon:** Oh yes!

_Speed Demon appeared and rapidly punched Spider-Man _

**Spider-Man:** AH! (This guy) UGH! (He's fast) ACK! (Faster then my spider-sense) UH! (Don't think) AGH! (I can make it) OOFF!

_Spider-Man appeared knocked down as he fell on the floor_

**Speed Demon:** HAHAHA! I WIN!

**White Dragon: **Hey no fair!

**Boomerang:** I almost had him!

**Speed Demon:** Can't help it that I beat your score!

**Shocker:** CAN IT YOU THREE! They're here!

_Just then, three choppers appeared as they surround the __St. Gabriel's Bank_. Two choppers dropped cables on to the hole through the ceiling as both Ricochet and Headhunter attached themselves onto the vault, which the two choppers lift it out from the bank and onto the air. Seeing as their time to go, Shocker called it in as cables from the third chopper dropped in

**Headhunter:** It's done! We leave!

**Shocker:** You heard him boys! We got what we came for, let's go!

**White Dragon: **What about the Spider!? We can finish him off now!

**Shocker:** Another day gentlemen! But the payload comes first!

**Boomerang:** Got it boss!

**White Dragon: **Fine

**Speed Demon:** Good work out though

_Shocker, Speed Demon, White Dragon, and Boomerang attached the cables onto them as the chopper took off and carry the four villains. Spider-Man and George Stacy manages to get himself up as he sees the chopper heading_

**George Stacy:** Agh. You're alright son?

**Spider-Man:** Ugh. Barely

**George Stacy:** The Vault! They're getting away!

**Spider-Man:** No. Can't let them!

_Spider-Man web-swings towards the chopper in an attempt to stop them from escaping with the Vault, as Shocker took notice_

**Shocker:** Son of a-

**Spider-Man:** YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING WITH THAT VAULT SHOCKER! I WON'T LET IT!

**Shocker:** HAH! WELL SORRY TO DISSAPOINT! YOU'RE UP BOY!

**Spider-Man:** What!?

_Suddenly, Spider-Man encountered a familiar face he hasn't seen in a while from one of the chopper. Electro in a new black-and-blue costume_

**Spider-Man:** Max!?

**Electro: **IT'S ELECTRO TO YOU WEB-FREAK! AND I JUST KNOW HOW TO OCCUPY YOU!

_Electro charged his attack and open fire, but not at Spider-Man but a police car instead were George Stacy is near_

**George Stacy:** Huh!?

**Spider-Man:** NO! CAPTAIN STACY!

_Spider-Man web-pulled himself towards the ground as he jumped and grabbed Captain Stacy and shielded him from the explosion of the police car, taking most of the damage while sparing Captain Stacy from harm_

**Spider-Man:** AAAAAAAAAGGHH!

**George Stacy:** SPIDER-MAN!

_Shocker witness this while they flew off_

**Shocker:** Nicely done Electro!

**Electro: **Thanks! But it sucked that I won't fry him now!

**Shocker:** Another day son! Another day!

_The villains got away in the chopper as they take the Vault with them. In the aftermath, a worried Captain Stacy tries to wake up Spider-Man, who is currently injured for shielding him_

**George Stacy:** Spider-Man! SPIDER-MAN! Oh god!

**Spider-Man:** …

**George Stacy:** Spider-Man! You're going to be fine! I know you're stronger than this!? Get up!

**Spider-Man:** …

**George Stacy:** …Peter…Peter get up. Get up son

**Spider-Man:** …

**George Stacy:** Come on Peter. Please. Gwen would be so upset if you're hurt like this. I wouldn't forgive myself for this. Please Peter. You're stronger than this son…you're strong…come on son…

**Spider-Man:** …Ugh…Agh…

**George Stacy:** Pe-Spider-Man!

**Spider-Man:** Agh. Oww…That hurts

**George Stacy:** You're okay. Thank god

_Captain Stacy helped Spider-Man up_

**Spider-Man:** Agh…What happened?

**George Stacy:** …They got away…

**Spider-Man:** …

**George Stacy:** …You did your best son

**Spider-Man:** …My best wasn't enough

_Just then, Stan Carter appeared to have gotten up and got Jean DeWolff out of her hand-cuffs and approached Captain Stacy with Spider-Man_

**Stan Carter:** Captain Stacy!

**George Stacy:** Carter! You alright!?

**Stan Carter:** Barely!

**George Stacy:** And DeWolff!?

**Jean DeWolff:** Agh. I'm fine Captain!

**George Stacy:** You alright Spider-Man?

**Spider-Man:** Besides the aching pain from that explosion, I'm peachy. But I was not prepared for something like this

**George Stacy:** None of us were, but at least we can get the hostages out

**Spider-Man:** …

**George Stacy:** You gave it your all son

**Stan Carter:** Cheer up Spider-Man. You'll get'em next time

**Jean DeWolff:** Suppose if there's going to be a next time thanks to you!

**Spider-Man:** Huh!?

**Stan Carter:** Jean!

**Jean DeWolff:** We barely survived today and we're giving comfort tips to this vigilante!?

**George Stacy:** DeWolff!

**Jean DeWolff:** I'm sorry Captain Stacy! But too many of our guys got hurt today by those costume crooks!

**Stan Carter:** Which we're still standing because of Spider-Man!

**Jean DeWolff:** Which they exist because of Spider-Man!

**George Stacy:** DeWolff! Drop it!

**Jean DeWolff:** Why are we even defending him! He's no different then any of those costume freaks! He should be in jail because of what happened today!

**Spider-Man:** …

**George Stacy:** That's enough DeWolff! Spider-Man offered his service and he saved us!

**Stan Carter:** Not to mention he saved Captain Stacy's life because of him! And none of us were prepared for this!

**Jean DeWolff:** And how many lives will he put at risk!? As long as he's here no one is safe! And my advice for you Spider-Man! Just go away because we don't need you!

**George Stacy:** DeWolff!

**Spider-Man:** Forget it Stacy

**George Stacy:** Spider-Man

**Stan Carter:** Spidey

**Spider-Man:** I'm out. See ya

_Spider-Man web-swings away as he thinks about what Jean said to him and what has happen today at school_

**Spider-Man:** (Great Parker. Just what you need, more people to tell you how much of a bigger screw-up you can be. Nothing appears to work out for me ever since Norman Osborn was killed. Because of me Harry lost his Dad and her Mom is not doing enough to help him out or his Dad's company, but I'm doing the best that I can and yet it's not enough. I saved Captain Stacy today, but more cops got injured in the process, and today I just shunned the two people who wanted to be my friends again because of my ego…I shunned Gwen away from me. I keep telling myself that I'm keeping her safe by staying away from her, and that the more she stays away from me then the more she won't be apart of the life I have now…and that she would stay alive with Harry. I know he needed her because she was the one person Harry can rely on. Hell, he loved Gwen as equally as me…as I used to be…but I can't have her. I can never have Gwen knowing I would be putting her life in danger because of my selfishness, because if she stays with me then she would have gotten hurt...or worse get killed even. I can't put Gwen's life at risk anymore, and I know she would be happy with Harry in her life. I just hope Harry is the only one that will make her happy. Hell with it both Harry and Gwen are far better of if I wasn't part of their lives anymore, because the last thing I need is more drama that can make everything go wrong for them. Move on Parker, just move on and focus on what's happening right now. Those guys, I've never seen them before, but Shocker got himself a strong set of fire power and Electro is there also with a new costume. This would mean Doc Ock is planning something big is going to happen real soon. A storm is coming and New York will be engulfed and alot of people are gong to get hurt. I need to get stronger. I need more power.)

* * *

_Somewhere outside New York State_

_The chopper arrived at a large cargo ship, where the Vault is placed. Shocker and his group got aboard as they met with their boss. Doctor Octopus, along with his associates, Wizard, Tigershark, and Rhino_

**Doctor Octopus:** Shocker. I'm glad you've returned in one piece

**Tigershark:** What took you long!

**Rhino:** About time you guys showed up

**Electro:** Hey we got the Vault didn't we?

**Shocker:** Well we had some interruption, namely the spoiled insect that almost got in our way

**Wizard:** Spider-Man

**Doctor Octopus:** Ah yes, the accursed arachnid

**White Dragon:** We almost had him boss. We could have finished him off on spot

**Doctor Octopus:** Patience White Dragon. First we must build our army if we wish to crush the competition

**Rhino:** Yeah. For me to crush the spider

**Headhunter:** Speaking of crush, we get this Vault open? Cause I'm dying to see the goodies

**Speed Demon:** Definitely

**White Dragon:** Just a peak boss before we put it away?

**Doctor Octopus:** Why not. A small peak wouldn't hurt. Wizard, you mind doing the honors?

**Wizard:** Why thank you Octavius

**Shocker:** You know how to bust it open?

**Wizard:** Please. Why do you think they called me the Wizard?

_Wizard took out some disk and placed it around the Vault door, and used his visor to unlock it using its magnet control and successfully opened it. Revealing a huge pile of money and expensive jewels_

**Wizard:** Open sesame

**White Dragon:** Whoa

**Shocker:** Will you look at that

**Speed Demon:** Cha-ching

**Headhunter:** Hehehe

**Tigershark:** So much goodies

**Boomerang: **I am so loving this job

**Doctor Octopus:** Gentlemen…We have begun…The Sinister Syndicate…will soon be fully…operational

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This took me some time because I had to do alot of rewrites here, but h****ere it is people. The Sinister Syndicate. I thought about calling it the Sinister 12, but since they'll be more villain the Syndicate just sounds better Also Electro's new costume is based on the "The Amazing Spider-Man 2" movie because it looked so much better**

**On another note Peter Parker shunning off Harry and Gwen. This story did take place a year, so what happened within that since then his relationship with the two have deteriorated badly, with Harry being the worst as I'll point out later in the story but since then he's been more of a loner type of character as he was in the comics. Here while Harry and Gwen try to reconcile with him Peter purposefully became a jerk to them because he believes they are far better of in their relationship if he wasn't part of their lives. To him he believes he's keeping them safe, which won't matter since I already have a plan for that to go really bad**

**Another thing I've added is Whitney Chang and she will serve as a supporting cast who will interact with Peter later on in the story. I've really wanted to add this character since the Amazing Spider-Man game because she's been my favorite and I hope Marvel will make her an official character in Spider-Man's supporting cast. Maybe in "Superior Spider-Man" **

**Next chapter is who are the people in front of Peter's house, and what I have planned is something I thought about for a while but it's going to take some time and lots of rewrites**

**Please Review**


	5. 5: The Visitor

**REVIEW'S RESPONSE:**

**Rider Paladin: The part with Silver Sable is exactly what I'm trying to go for, but how I'm gonna do it will take time as I need to develop her character further**

**MisterKo: I know you love the PeterXGwen pair and believe me I've been a huge fan of that pair in the series because I just like that version of Gwen more then the comic version, but there's been so many here that it just seem pointless to do the same theme when you know how it ends or how you wanted it to end, and it's been done many times with the same girls and we know how it goes and so for that matter he needs a change with somebody new. It's a slow build but I'm developing the story and the characters first before I get to develop Kate Bishop's character. As for Gwen herself, well I have some ideas but I won't spoil it**

* * *

_Forest Hill, Queens_

_Peter Parker was seen walking his way towards home until he was spotted my Mary Jane Watson_

**Mary Jane Watson: **Peter!

**Peter Parker:** Mary Jane?

**Mary Jane Watson: **Hey wait up!

_Mary Jane ran towards Peter, who appeared to be slightly upset_

**Mary Jane Watson: **Glad I caught you Peter! We need to talk

**Peter Parker:** What is it?

**Mary Jane Watson: **What happened today? Gwen sounded upset when I saw her, and even Harry looked down

**Peter Parker:** …

**Mary Jane Watson: **Peter. What's going on?

**Peter Parker:** …I rather not talk about it

**Mary Jane Watson: **Well guess what, we are having this talk whether you like it or not

**Peter Parker:** …

**Mary Jane Watson: **When I heard from Glory about what happened, I just need to know

**Peter Parker:** …What's there to tell

**Mary Jane Watson: **Peter, what happened to you?

**Peter Parker:** …

**Mary Jane Watson: **Please…you can tell me

**Peter Parker:** …What can I say huh? How can I even say it, that I just don't like hanging around with them anymore?

**Mary Jane Watson:** …If you said that then I don't believe you

**Peter Parker:** Why?

**Mary Jane Watson: **Because that is not what you do and I know you well enough to know that

**Peter Parker:** Alright fine, you wanna know?

**Mary Jane Watson: **Yes

**Peter Parker:** Okay then. Has every decision I've made have been one wrong move after another?

**Mary Jane Watson: **What?

**Peter Parker:** Has every action I've done meant nothing that I keep screwing up?

**Mary Jane Watson: **Where does that come from?

**Peter Parker:** I don't know, you tell me!

**Mary Jane Watson: **…

**Peter Parker:** When you first met me, what was I to you?

**Mary Jane Watson: **Peter

**Peter Parker:** Be honest with me MJ

**Mary Jane Watson: **…When I first met you I see you as just another guy my Aunt wants me to hook up, but ever since I've known you I see you as just this real nice guy

**Peter Parker:** A nice guy that keeps making bad decisions after another

**Mary Jane Watson: **A nice guy that wants to do good and help, and why do you even ask me that anyway? Is it because it's hard to admit you need help!? Is it because of the fact that you've been working to hard so that you can take care of your Aunt May!? Or because you still felt guilty for what happened with Liz!?

**Peter Parker:** …

**Mary Jane Watson: **It's because you still haven't gotten over the fact that Gwen is not with you isn't it?

**Peter Parker:** …I'm not talking about it

**Mary Jane Watson: **It's Gwen we're talking about isn't it Peter! The girl who's been in love with you since kindergarten, the girl you had a crush on since you've realized how much you meant to her, the girl who was prepared to leave Harry for you until his Dad died, and the fact that you still haven't got over the fact that she's with him and not you!

**Peter Parker:** …

**Mary Jane Watson:** What was she suppose to do Peter!? He needed her, and what were you even thinking blurting out like that on Harry's face!? Especially when you were talking about his Dad like that!? The guy who's been your friend since the 4th grade and he was perhaps the only friend you've got! So yeah fine I admit Harry does have his faults, but he's still your friend!

**Peter Parker:** He was my best friend MJ! He use to be a year ago since his father's death and he's been distant from me that we've never spoken much to the point were I barely knew him! I tried to be a better friend to him, but he pushes me away because he thinks I'm a threat to him!

**Mary Jane Watson: **Why would you think that!?

**Peter Parker:** Because he knew that Gwen was going to leave Harry for me!

**Mary Jane Watson: **…What…?

**Peter Parker:** …He knew…He knew that Gwen was in love with me and when she was going to leave him he would lose to me so that would believe that his own father was right about his this whole time. So he used his father's death to make Gwen feel guilty enough for her to stay with him, and that for the first time in his life I get to be the nobody instead of him!

**Mary Jane Watson: **…

**Peter Parker:** I had my suspicions about him, but I figured it out later on that he knew and I know it was the most obvious thing he would do. He was threaten by me so I tried to be a better friend for him, I tried to forget the whole thing and go back to the way things were before, I even tried to joke about the whole thing and how stupid it is! But you know what, I can't because it's like I'm running away from it! Running away from my own problems when I know I can't just ignore it! Running away from the fact that my own best friend alienated me because it makes him feel better then everyone else! Always talking about how rich he is and that he can afford things! How everyone unimportant to him meant nothing! I was the guy he was dragging along! Someone he can shove it to my face and say that he's the better person than me! That he has the money, he has the popularity, and most of all he has the girl! The girl I was supposed to be with! And you know what else; Gwen didn't even bother telling me that she would rather be my friend again and just forget everything that has happened! She didn't even bother saying it directly to me!

**Mary Jane Watson: **She doesn't even know how, heck she felt guilty for what happen to Liz. Gwen think she made you broke up with her, and she doesn't even know how to fix this

**Peter Parker:** And is that a good enough excuse?

**Mary Jane Watson: **…

**Peter Parker:** I needed her support she wasn't there because she was taking care of the sad person who lost his own Dad, and it hurt me because it made me feel that she was forced to abandoned me knowing what would happen if she did. It took me for a while and I realize he stopped being my best friend for a long time, and so I was suppose to be with doesn't want to be with me anymore. So I just stopped caring. Stop caring what everybody else thinks

**Mary Jane Watson: **They've been with you since you were little kids! Hell they were with you since your Uncle Ben died! They've even been with you since your Aunt May was sick! So yeah they've not been there with you for almost a year, but they started talking to you again. They talk to you because they missed you and they want you back into their lives!

**Peter Parker:** So what you just told them what I do with my job!? Is that the reason why they've started talking to me again?

**Mary Jane Watson: **…

**Peter Parker: **…Why did you tell her about it? Why did you tell Gwen about my assignments

**Mary Jane Watson: **Because this is insane…What you're doing right now?

**Peter Parker: **…

**Mary Jane Watson: **…When your Aunt May visited my house to talk to my Aunt Anna I overheard them about your job and how dangerous it keeps on getting and yet you still take them just for the extra money, but she knows there's something else and I actually agree with her

**Peter Parker: **…You really didn't have to tell her that

**Mary Jane Watson: **Well I did and you know why? Because you are worrying me. You worried me because this is something you would never ever do. The Peter Parker I knew would never do something like this and that scared me because I don't even wanna think what would happened to you

**Peter Parker: **…You still shouldn't have told them

**Mary Jane Watson: **Yes I do, because you're my best friend Peter and you deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy. So yeah me telling them might be the reason why stop being a jerk to you and Gwen wanted to talk to you again, but you know the reason why they started talking to you because deep down they really miss you and want you back. They want you back in their lives

**Peter Parker: **…

**Mary Jane Watson: **…You've been like a brother to me Peter. You've been such an amazing guy and it would sicken me if there was a world without you. I just want things to go back the way they were, so why can you just accept it? Why can't you be happy?

**Peter Parker:** …You wanted to know the truth? The truth is not being with them…has started to make me think. Think about what I've been doing up until this point, and It was only recently that they've started talking to me, see if I wanted to hang out with them again. It was a slow build but they've wanted to mend our broken friendship, seeing if things can go back to the way things was, and even Harry is starting to become open about it. But the truth is…if me coming back into their lives would be much worse then walking out of it

**Mary Jane Watson: **What?

**Peter Parker:** I'm the person that always made a mistake. I was the person that makes the decisions without thinking. I was the person that was careless and I wonder what would happened if I did go back into their lives. So the truth is MJ is that they would be better off if I was never a part of their lives because I know there would be a moment I would make things worse. I would make things hard and perhaps Gwen would suffer for my mistake

**Mary Jane Watson: **…Is that why you shunned your two best friends off?

**Peter Parker: **It's better this way…and you did say I worry you. Worry you this much that you would tell them. I just want them to be happy together, but to do that would mean I have to completely disappear from their lives…and I'm okay with it. I'm okay with being the guy that they use to know

**Mary Jane Watson: **…Peter…

**Peter Parker:** You can't convince me MJ. Not this time. I can't just make up things and expect things to go back the way they were. And I certainly can ruin whatever chance Gwen has with Harry. This was meant to be, and nothing more can change that…Please…

**Mary Jane Watson: **…

_Seeing him display a sad face, Mary Jane then approached and hugged Peter tightly out of sympathy. Hearing that he would give up Gwen for her to be with Harry_

**Peter Parker:** Mary Jane!?

**Mary Jane Watson: **…I met Mark last week

**Peter Parker:** Huh?

**Mary Jane Watson: **I never told my Mom, I never told my Dad, I never told my sister or my Aunt Anna. I just went there without them knowing. Went to Ryker Penitentiary and I just met him, even thought my parents still forbid me I still went to see him. And he was so happy to see me just I was happy to see him. We talked about things we haven't talked about for a while. He asked how my acting is going, and I said it was going great. I even ask that if he gets out that we would go on a date, and he laughed abit, until he asked if my folks knew I was there. That's when he started to get serious. He told me not to see him anymore. That it was his addiction that got him in to this. That he didn't even knew what he got himself into. And most of all he doesn't want me dragged in his mess because he's afraid that I would ruin whatever chance I have at making as an Actress, and that he shouldn't be a burden to me. I told him he's not a burden and that we can make this work. But he told me how we can be together if he's now a body of fire. As the Molten Man, and the fear of his powers killing me. I tried desperately to convince him, but you know what he told me? Move on

**Peter Parker:** …

**Mary Jane Watson: **…He told me that he will always love me, but he can't be with me because he is Molten Man. A criminal. A monster. A villain. He told me to move on and focus on my acting. Make a life out of it, and also told me…to be happy with someone else. And then he said goodbye

_Noticing a tear in her eye, Peter then hugged Mary Jane out of sympathy as she held him tightly _

**Peter Parker:** …Mary Jane…

**Mary Jane Watson: **…I don't know what to do Peter. I don't even know how I can ever move on. Mark was like the most amazing guy I've ever met and the fact that I'm not with him just kills me! Just…how could this have happen? How can one mistake can ruin your life like this

**Peter Parker:** …

**Mary Jane Watson: **…How Peter? How can you just…move on like that? Knowing you love Gwen and you would just give her up!? How!?

**Peter Parker:** …It's just wasn't mean to be. Life can throw you a lot of things, but in time…you just know it's never gonna work out good because we're being selfish. I let my friends go because they'll be better together as a couple. Because I know that if I come back into their lives then things would get complicated. Mark is probably thinking the same thing

**Mary Jane Watson: **…

**Peter Parker:** He was just doing what's best for you, because once you get involved into things easily then it'll be harder to get out. You will never break free from it. And no matter how many times you tried to bury your mistakes it will always haunt you for the rest of your life

**Mary Jane Watson: **…How would you know that?

**Peter Parker:** …I don't

**Mary Jane Watson: **…It's not fair…

**Peter Parker:** …I know…It never is…

_Peter and Mary Jane looked at each other while they let go_

**Peter Parker:** …

**Mary Jane Watson: **…

**Peter Parker:** …You wanna come over to my house? My Aunt May's making cake

**Mary Jane Watson: **…I like cake

_While the two walked towards near his house, Peter and Mary Jane notice expensive looking cars surrounding his house _

**Peter Parker:** What the!?

**Mary Jane Watson: **What's going on?

**Peter Parker:** (Spider-Sense) What the?

_Just as he turns, he grabs the hand of a young Asian woman appeared behind him as she was about to place her hand on him. Surprising her as well as Mary Jane_

**Peter Parker:** …

**Mary Jane Watson: **Huh

**Meiko Yin:** I'm impressed. You were aware of my presence as I approach

**Peter Parker:** What?

**Mary Jane Watson: **Who…are…?

**Meiko Yin:** My name is Meiko Yin and I work on behalf of Miss Manfredi. I believe you know her as CEO of Silver Incorporated

**Peter Parker:** (Manfredi!? Sable Manfredi!? Oh no!) Um

**Meiko Yin:** And you young lady

**Mary Jane Watson: **Huh?

**Meiko Yin: **I suggest you leave now

**Mary Jane Watson: **What!? Wait! Who are you to tell me-

**Meiko Yin:** Don't…make this any harder. This is purely a discussion and my employer would like to speak with him in private. Or would you rather have a…accidental incident to happen?

**Peter Parker:** …Change of plans. MJ, go back home

**Mary Jane Watson: **Huh!? But Peter?

**Peter Parker:** I'll be fine. Just go. I'll see you later

**Mary Jane Watson: **…

_Mary Jane went back home as Peter stood in front of Meiko_

**Meiko Yin:** I trust they'll be no interruptions

**Peter Parker:** My Aunt May

**Meiko Yin:** Your relative is fine as Miss Manfredi is with her now, but failure to comply

**Peter Parker:** I get that

**Meiko Yin:** Then you would accompany me inside

**Peter Parker:** …Alright…

The two head towards the house as Peter worries what has happened to his Aunt May after finding out Sable Manfredi is inside with her

**Peter Parker:** (What do I do, what the hell do I do? Sable is here and Aunt May is inside with her. Probably with guys carrying guns. Man why did I have to save her from that Beetle guy? Have to play this through and find out what she want)

**Meiko Yin:** Problem Mr. Parker?

**Peter Parker:** No…Nothing at all (But if you guys hurt my Aunt May)

_Parker House_

_ Peter went inside with Meiko and was surprised by seeing armed men in expensive suits and eating cake, but also seeing his Aunt May enjoying company with a woman she'd recognize. Sable Manfredi_

**May Parker: **My my. This man you spoke of seems to be a handful doesn't he?

**Sable Manfredi:** Heh, you have no idea

**May Parker: **I remember my late husband was like that in my younger days. Some men are always like that

**Sable Manfredi:** I bet they do, but with him and me it just shows why it didn't work, which made it difficult for a personal relationship

**May Parker: **But you are beautiful dear. I do not know the reason why any man should not be interested in you, and if the next man comes to you then you need to show who's what

**Sable Manfredi:** Hehehe. Awe, you are sweet Mrs. Parker, but as you know my career right now comes first and that would be challenging

**May Parker: **Well I admire your independents dear, but that is no excuse for an elegant young lady such as yourself to not to find someone suitable for you, and it took me a long time until I found the one man suitable for me

**Sable Manfredi:** Heh. I can see that but they are hard to come by these days

**May Parker: **That I understand. No matter the year it always the same

**Sable Manfredi:** Indeed

**Peter Parker:** (...What...the?)

**Henchmen 1:** Mrs. Parker, can I have more cake please?

**May Parker: **Of course dear. It's in the kitchen

**Henchmen 1:** Thank you Mrs. Parker

**Henchmen 2: **I'm getting some too

**Henchmen 3: **Same here

**Sable Manfredi:** Behave you three. We are only guest here

**May Parker: **My it must be hard doing this

**Sable Manfredi:** A loyal bunch, but hard to manage

**Peter Parker:** Aunt May!?

**Meiko Yin:** Miss Manfredi. He is here

**May Parker: **Oh Peter you're back!

**Sable Manfredi:** Ah, thank you Yin, and we meet again Mr. Peter Parker

**Peter Parker:** Oh, hello (Okay, Sable Manfredi and her men are in my house fully armed with guns, who are talking to Aunt May and eating cake…what the hell just happened?)

**May Parker: **Well don't just stand there, come and join us

**Sable Manfredi:** Yes Mr. Parker sit. We have a lot to talk about

_Unsure what has happened, Peter sat down next to his Aunt May and facing Sable Manfredi_

**Peter Parker:** What's…going on?

**May Parker: **Young Miss Manfredi and I were just having a chat dear, but she also came here to see you

**Peter Parker:** Wait. You came here to see me?

**Sable Manfredi:** Yes Peter. As you remember a few days back you saved me from the Beetle and I wanted to thank you in person

**Peter Parker:** …Oh (Is that what it's about?)

**May Parker: **Peter! Why didn't you tell me about this!?

**Peter Parker:** Uh, well I didn't wanna make a big deal out of it

**Sable Manfredi:** Heh. How modest of you. You raised him well Mrs. Parker

**May Parker: **I do what I can dear

**Sable Manfredi:** Well I wish there was more modest men like him

**May Parker: **I would too, and perhaps a very handsome to treat a strong beautiful woman like yourself right

**Sable Manfredi:** Hehe, you flatter me Mrs. Parker

**May Parker: **Oh please, call me May

**Sable Manfredi:** Heh. Alright May, and I must say you are just a delight

**May Parker: **And you Miss Manfredi are just a joy to have

**Sable Manfredi:** Thank you, and please call me Sable

**Peter Parker:** (…Okay seriously what's going on? How the heck did these two became close all of a sudden?) Um, what this about?

**Sable Manfredi:** Oh I apologize. Back to the matter, I wish to repay you in person for that brave act you've displayed Mr. Parker

**Peter Parker:** Repay me? How?

**Sable Manfredi:** With whatever you like. I'll even willing to pay you money, including extra for the lovely hospitality your sweet Aunt provided

**Peter Parker:** …Uh. That…isn't necessary

**Sable Manfredi:** Oh

**Peter Parker:** I mean I didn't do it for the money or anything I just wanted to help out, and I saw you in trouble so I just jumped in to help

**Meiko Yin:** I'd advice you that you to take it and not reject her offer

**Sable Manfredi:** It's alright Yin. It's not everyday a man would turn down a large sum of money or anything for that matter

**May Parker: **Well Peter is being modest

**Sable Manfredi:** I agree, but I still would like to repay you

**Peter Parker:** Um…simple thanks would be enough

**Sable Manfredi:** Heh, that very selfless of you, except it doesn't compare to the brave act you've committed that day, especially someone at your age. So you sure there is nothing I can offer you?

**Peter Parker:** Well there's technically nothing I want from you, so…no. I'm sorry

**Sable Manfredi:** I understand.

**May Parker: **Don't take no offence from it dear. He's just being polite

**Sable Manfredi:** Not at all, infact I respect it. Peter is a man of principle that seeks to build his own future from scratch and I can respect that. I myself have to build my business from scratch and now I have expanded. Perhaps that's the one trait we both share

**Peter Parker:** Um, yeah I guess

**Sable Manfredi:** But I still owe you, so if you change your mind Mr. Parker then I might have something for you. Here's my card

_Sable hands Peter her card with her number on the back_

**Peter Parker:** Um, what's this?

**Sable Manfredi:** An offer Mr. Parker, to work in my company

**Peter Parker:** What?

**Sable Manfredi:** My business is expanding Peter and I'm looking to hire those with the skills to provide the kind of service I need, and I can give you such opportunity to work if you desire. The payment will be good but since you are studying in school, as education is still an important factor, you can work for me in whatever time you feel like it. Just don't do anything that would affect your education or else I'd might regret it

**Peter Parker:** Oh. I see (Seriously? Just like that?)

**Sable Manfredi:** Problem Mr. Parker?

**Peter Parker:** No! No I'm just…surprised that you consider me for this. I mean I just saved you and…Seriously I wasn't expecting this

**Sable Manfredi:** So are you interested Mr. Parker?

**Peter Parker:** Um, I'll think about it

**Sable Manfredi:** I hope you do

_The three got up as Sable prepare to depart_

**Sable Manfredi:** Well its time I go

**May Parker:** Thank you for coming and it's very lovely to have you here dear

**Sable Manfredi:** It's very lovely to meet you Mrs. Parker, and I hope to see you again. I so enjoy your company. And you

**Peter Parker:** Yeah?

**Sable Manfredi:** Thank you for saving my life and I hope to hear from you soon

_Peter and Sable both shake hands_

**Sable Manfredi:** Until then Peter Parker

**Meiko Yin:** It is a pleasure to meet you Parker and to you Miss

**May Parker:** Thank you, and my you're lovely dear

**Meiko Yin:** …Thank you…

**Henchmen 1:** Thanks for the cake

**Henchmen 2: **It was delicious

**Henchmen 3: **Nice to meet you Mrs. Parker

**May Parker:** My pleasure young man

_Peter and May saw Sable entering the vehicle as they drove off from their house. The two went inside the house as Peter is still in confusion as to what happen_

**May Parker:** Well that's very nice of them to come, and you didn't mention any of this to me?

**Peter Parker:** How did they know where we live?

**May Parker:** They said they called the Bugle about where you are

**Peter Parker:** …Seriously? (Oh come on! Does the Bugle really need to give my details to Silvermane's daughter!? Typical of you Pickle-Puss for making deals with the devil) So did they say anything since they got here?

**May Parker:** Well they did offer to pay off some of our bills, which I thought would help since I'll be focusing my time with my new cook-book

**Peter Parker:** What!?

**May Parker:** I thought it would lift some of the burden, and it's not like they're going to do anything. Sable and her men are quite charming to have around.

**Peter Parker:** You call her Sable now?

**May Parker: **Relax Peter, she's been lovely. Well I hope they can come again for desert

**Peter Parker:** (If they did something to hurt Aunt May then I would have made a much bigger mistake, but at least they didn't do anything to hurt her. Power to the cake I guess, but for them to meet me? Looks like I need to be more careful (_Peter looked at the card Sable gave_) And this I need to figure out what to do next)

* * *

_Outside Queens_

_Heading back to Manhattan, Sable in one of the cars, with Meiko, was thinking about Peter and what she thinks of him_

**Meiko Yin:** (_On phone with employers_) I see, so it arrives…Very well…We'll place an order for them soon, but make sure our payments are on time…Good (_Meiko hangs up phone_) Our business partners from China are delighted with the merchandise they've received. They'll be expecting another shipment soon

**Sable Manfredi:** …

**Meiko Yin:** …Mistress?

**Sable Manfredi:** …What you think of Peter Parker?

**Meiko Yin:** Excuse me?

**Sable Manfredi:** That young man. What do you think of him?

**Meiko Yin:** …I find him to be…modest, polite even. You don't meet people like that much

**Sable Manfredi:** I notice that and it's a rarity that someone like him exists, and then there's May Parker, who I really enjoy talking to. Reminded me of my nanny at a young age…and not to mention my own mother

**Meiko Yin:** …

**Sable Manfredi:** …What else do we have on him besides the usual?

**Meiko Yin:** According to the information his parents both died in a plane crash while he was still 5 years old. He lost his Uncle name Ben Parker over a year ago, and they appear to be struggling in some financial debt, which they are slowly paying off thanks to Mrs. Parker's cook-book, and lately the young man's photos for the Bugle of that masked man

**Sable Manfredi:** Spider-Man. He was an eye-soar to have, but for Peter to take pictures of him?

**Meiko Yin:** He appeared to be in need of money to ease off their debt. He appears to be working hard for the sake of his Aunt May

**Sable Manfredi:** I notice that too, which I actually like about him. A young man putting his own family first, but I also notice something else in him

**Meiko Yin:** …

**Sable Manfredi:** The look on his eyes. I see a growing anxiety in his eyes. I also see stress in him, doubt, worry, fear, anger, and something else I've notice but I can't pointed out…He appears to be carrying some sort of burden. A mounting pressure building up on his shoulder. To think he carried that amount of duty in that age

**Meiko Yin:** …I also notice something else also. One I'm quite surprised

**Sable Manfredi:** Oh? And what are you so surprised about him?

**Meiko Yin:** When I approached him, he appeared to have noticed my presence before I've made my move. No one has notice my presence before, but when he grabbed my hand I notice something else. His strength

**Sable Manfredi:** His strength?

**Meiko Yin:** He's strong Mistress. Not like those I've encountered before, but he is strong and he appears to be holding back. He's hiding his real strength from us. I also notice his figure and I know he's fully built, but he does not appear to show it

**Sable Manfredi:** So he's strong, but he's hiding his real strength?

**Meiko Yin:** I do know what to think about him Mistress, but I see something that has my interest, and I am rarely interested

**Sable Manfredi:** I can see that. To think that you would express interest meaning he might actually posses something that is of worth to us

**Meiko Yin:** He might be skilled but if trained properly he would become a capable fighter. One I think would benefit us

**Sable Manfredi:** Is that right?

**Meiko Yin:** He could be useful to have if he accepts; especially now we know someone is coming after your life

**Sable Manfredi:** …So a gang war is really coming this way and someone's after my head

**Meiko Yin:** We need all the capabilities to counter our enemies, but we don't know yet of our enemies strength. He on the other hand might

**Sable Manfredi:** You really think you can train him?

**Meiko Yin:** I was known as the Dragonfly Mistress, and I know a skilled fighter when I see one. And if done properly, Peter Parker could very well be an exception warrior

**Sable Manfredi:** …Then I hope he better call, because I don't want to loose someone like him to anyone else

* * *

_New York Police Department_

_With today's incident being discussed, Officer Jean DeWolff is on her table in doubt as Sergeant Stan Carter appeared and brought her coffee_

**Jean DeWolff:** Stan?

**Stan Carter:** Here. Brought you some coffee

**Jean DeWolff:** …Thanks

**Stan Carter:** You alright?

**Jean DeWolff:** …How our guys doing

**Stan Carter:** Injured but stable. They're gonna be in a hospital bed for a while

**Jean DeWolff:** …

**Stan Carter:** …He saved Captain Stacy's life you know

**Jean DeWolff:** …I know, but I'm just getting frustrated. We never had much of this kind of problem before. Now this job is getting much harder to handle, and with the Big Man being expose as the guy we once protected Spider-Man from…I don't even think we are upholding the law anymore

**Stan Carter:** It takes time Jean. You just have to wait

**Vin Gonzales:** You guys don't even know the half of it

_Fellow officer Vin Gonzales appeared with another fellow of Hispanic decent. His sister Michelle Gonzales_

**Stan Carter:** Hey there Vin

**Jean DeWolff:** Who's the new blood with you?

**Vin Gonzales:** Everyone, this is my sister Michelle. Michelle, this is Stan Carter and Jean DeWolff

**Michelle Gonzales:** It's a pleasure to meet you both

**Jean DeWolff:** Like wise

**Stan Carter:** That's your sister Vin? She's too pretty to be a cop

**Michelle Gonzales:** Keep talking wise-ass

**Jean DeWolff:** Relax girl, he's with me

**Stan Carter:** Hey, but seriously Vin I didn't think you have a sister

**Michelle Gonzales:** Vin here doesn't say a lot

**Stan Carter:** He wishes

**Jean DeWolff:** So you're new?

**Michelle Gonzales:** Been in the force for few months. Just transferred here due to the force requesting extra hands

**Jean DeWolff:** No kidding, after what just happened today

**Stan Carter:** Yeah

**Vin Gonzales:** Well we better get to it then, so we'll be heading off

**Michelle Gonzales:** It's nice meeting you two

**Jean DeWolff:** Pleasure meeting you

**Stan Carter:** Hey welcome to the force Michelle, but you better make sure nothing wrong with that face

**Michelle Gonzales:** Bite me wise-ass

**Vin Gonzales:** That's my sister you're talking to

**Stan Carter:** Hey I'm just messing with you guys

**Vin Gonzales:** Nice try jack-ass

**Michelle Gonzales:** Heh

_Both Vin and Michelle left the two as Stan and Jean talk_

**Jean DeWolff:** You think she's pretty?

**Stan Carter:** I'm just trying to make the new girl feel welcome here

**Jean DeWolff:** Yeah right

**Stan Carter:** Come on Jean you know me

**Jean DeWolff:** Yeah right

**Stan Carter:** Jean I'm serious. Listen once our shift ends, we go out and grab a cup of coffee. How's that sound?

**Jean DeWolff:** What?

**Stan Carter:** Yeah. You and me outside the uniform, just the two of us

_Jean was slightly surprised that she heard it from Stan's own mouth. That her own partner would consider it _

**Jean DeWolff:** …Is this a date?

**Stan Carter:** We're getting coffee aren't we?

**Jean DeWolff:** …

**Stan Carter:** Interested?

**Jean DeWolff:** …Yeah…Yeah why not

_George Stacy enters the building as he's now meeting with other officers from different district. Among them Captain Frank Quaid_

**George Stacy:** I see they still drag your sorry ass

**Frank Quaid: **No more than yours

**George Stacy:** It's good to see you again Frank

**Frank Quaid:** Same here George. How's the family?

**George Stacy:** Doing great

**Frank Quaid:** Good to here

**George Stacy:** So we're discussing the briefing?

**Frank Quaid:** Not yet. Some others are still coming in here

**George Stacy:** So who else showed up?

**?:** Why that will be me

_George became surprised as he recognized a familiar face he once cared for. Yuri Watanabe_

**George Stacy:** Yuri?

**Yuri Watanabe:** Hello George.

**George Stacy:** Oh my god Yuri!

_Both George and Yuri happily hug_

**Yuri Watanabe:** I miss you George

**George Stacy:** I missed you too Yuri, and you look amazing

**Yuri Watanabe:** And I see you're still as handsome as ever

**Frank Quaid:** Keep your freak on girl. This ain't the academy no more

**George Stacy:** So you're part of this meeting

**Frank Quaid:** She's more then that brother. Yuri's Captain now

**George Stacy:** Really?

**Yuri Watanabe:** Yeah

**Frank Quaid:** And that's not all you've been paired with her

**George Stacy:** What?

**Yuri Watanabe:** You handsome man are looking at your new partner

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: May the cake be with us**

**As what happened in chapter 2 and the lot that are at the end of chapter 3 is the result. Here we have Sable offering Peter a job in her organization, but will he take it? That you will have to wait and see**

**Here we have the introduction to Meiko Yin, who first appeared in "****Amazing Spider-Man issue 421". Here she works for Sable Manfredi and will play a role in this later on in the story**

******Another are characters I'm adding for George Stacy. Frank Quaid first appeared in "Ultimate Spider-Man issue 110", and here he was once George's partner. ****Yuri Watanabe first appeared in ****"****Amazing Spider-Man issue 600" and you know her as the "Wraith", but in this version she has a very close and personal history with George Stacy as I will reveal later on in the story, but I can tell you guys can figure out what it is**

******It's a slow process but what I'm doing right now is slowly build the characters and the stories for a later plot and some of the characters I'll put on later will have a role in it. Some of it will be bad and some I haven't even figured out yet, but it's getting somewhere as it will take time**

******Speaking of characters, next chapter will involve the role of Gwen Stacy and her part in the story. It's something I've wanted to try out when I've thought of the idea so prepare for what I'm about to do to her. I know one of you will**

******Please Review**


	6. 6: The Unexpected

**REVIEW'S RESPONSE:**

**MisterKo: It's going to be a Peter Parker X Kate Bishop romance, and when I figure out how to plan the story you'll know why. Starting with this chapter**

**Dusk Mind: I'm working on that, but he needs a reason to feel like he was before**

**Kyuubi-Titan: Mafia-Spider, nice one. I was actually thinking about a Godfather scenario as one character will make an appearance soon**

* * *

_Osborn Penthouse_

_At the home of the Osborn family, Harry Osborn was in his room. As he rest in his bed Harry thinks about what Peter said to him and remembers how he treated him badly after his father died, despite him trying to mend their friendship. Harry once fought and argued with Peter over his continuation of taking pictures of Spider-Man, but later escalates how he was jealous of Peter being the more accomplished person that he earned the respect of his own father, who considers Peter the son he wished he had instead of him. This led to even more argument that he even treated badly to the point that he wanted to treat Peter the same way he was treated and causing a breakdown in their friendship. This also led to an argument between him and Gwen that almost deteriorated their relationship, until they slowly reconcile and admits he missed Peter. Gwen manage to get the two to talk for a long time and slowly rebuild their friendship, until today that he had to bring up Spider-Man and his money problems, causing Peter to burst out in anger and seeing their friendship broke down once again. Harry felt saddened about it until his mother answered the door_

**Emily Osborn:** Harry? You alright?

**Harry Osborn:** Yeah Mom I'm fine

**Emily Osborn:** Alright. I have to go now sweetheart. Board has to keep the company running. Bernard will be here if you need anything

**Harry Osborn:** Alright

**Emily Osborn:** Is Gwen coming over Harry?

**Harry Osborn:** …No…She's not feeling well

**Emily Osborn:** What about Peter?

**Harry Osborn:** …

**Emily Osborn:** You two still haven't talk to him yet?

**Harry Osborn:** …

**Emily Osborn:** Well I hope you two patch things up. I actually miss having him around

**Harry Osborn:** …Yeah…Me too

_As Emily left to meet with the Oscorp members, Harry is still in his thoughts. Feeling bad about how Peter was treated because of him, he suddenly developed a sad face. Realizing he missed Peter more and starts to think about how he was a good friend to him until his jealousy took over_

**Harry Osborn:** …Pete…You have always been better then me…Smarter then me, more accomplished then me, and yet I couldn't even bother becoming the son my dad wanted. Always so desperate to win his approval and I couldn't even think about what's important. I couldn't even become a better boyfriend to Gwen...I should have realized how much you've been through all this time, and I was being selfish because I desperately wanted people to appreciate me, except all the wealth I've got didn't give me anything...You were my only real friend and I was a jerk to you...I should have have been a better friend to you Peter...I should have done you right...and I'm afraid you would get yourself killed risking your own life like that, and I've never felt that afraid about someone...I miss you Pete...

* * *

_Stacy House_

_George Stacy returned home and met with his wife, Helen, and their two infant twin sons, Simon and Philip_

**Helen Stacy:** Welcome home honey

**George Stacy:** Hey there sweetheart

_George hugged both the twin infant babies_

**George Stacy:** They starting to get big

**Helen Stacy:** Are you really alright George? I heard about what happened today

**George Stacy:** I'm fine Helen alright. Just some bruises but I'll heal

**Helen Stacy:** But George

**George Stacy:** I'm fine Dear. Trust me

**Helen Stacy:** …Alright

**George Stacy:** Great. Now how about some dinner. I'm starving

**Helen Stacy:** For my hero of the day, anything

**George Stacy:** Where's Gwen?

**Helen Stacy:** She's in her room, but she looked upset

**George Stacy:** Upset? Did anything happened at school?

**Helen Stacy:** I don't know. I asked her about it, but she didn't say much. She even locked herself in her room

**George Stacy:** What?

**Helen Stacy:** I'm getting abit worried George

**George Stacy:** …I'll go and see

_George appeared in the front door of her daughter's room, while on the other side of the door Gwen was seen inside crying after what happened today. George knocked on the door as Gwen replied_

**Gwen Stacy:** Leave me alone!

**George Stacy:** Honey it's me

**Gwen Stacy:** Dad?

**George Stacy:** Honey are you alright?

**Gwen Stacy:** I…I'm fine. I just…have a bad day…

**George Stacy:** What happened?

**Gwen Stacy:** It's nothing...Really dad it's nothing

**George Stacy:** You wanna talk about it?

**Gwen Stacy:** No. I'm fine. I just need to be left alone for a while

**George Stacy:** Gwen

**Gwen Stacy:** I'm fine! Just leave me alone!

**George Stacy:** Honey

**Gwen Stacy:** Please Dad!

**George Stacy:** Honey please. You know you can talk to me

**Gwen Stacy:** …Please Dad…Please…I just need…to be left alone…Please

**George Stacy:** …Alright…Just to let you know dinner's gonna be on the table

**Gwen Stacy:** I'll…I'll come out soon…Just...give me some time...I'll...be out soon...

**George Stacy:** …Honey

**Gwen Stacy:** Please Dad! Please…

**George Stacy:** …

_With a worry on his face, George decided to respect her privacy and left. Inside her room, Gwen started to shed more tears as she still remembers what happened today and what Peter said to her_

**Gwen Stacy:** …A mistake…He…he called me a mistake…

_The thought alone had started to make Gwen cry more as she couldn't wipe off her tears. Deeply regretting for not being there for him as Peter needed her, but was afraid of what would happen to Harry if he knows, furthering her regret had she just left Harry for Peter a year ago_

**Gwen Stacy:** …I don't love him...I don't love Harry...He has changed so much since the last time you were with us...In fact...I hated him...I hated him and yet I can't leave him...And that's whjat I've been regretting...I should have left him that day...I should have left him because he is not you...I love you...I still love you Peter...I still love you with all my heart and I want to be with you...I love you Peter and I want you back in my life again...Please Peter...Please don't call me a mistake...Please don't call me a mistake Peter because I still love you...I love you Peter...I love you...I love you...

_Feeling a complete sense of desperation and sadness Gwen picked up her phone and looked at his number. Feeling the desire to just call Peter and just tell him how she feels about him, but cannot as she's still upset with what happened today and is afraid to face him. She continues to feel depression and sadness, until she looked at her closet with a thought in her head, as she looked at an unknown number in her phone. Gwen went to her closet and looked through her things until she took out a box _

**Gwen Stacy:** …I know what this can do...I know I shouldn't take it...but I'm desperate...and yet I shouldn't...I can't...I can't...I can't...

_As she opened it, Gwen took out a sealed test-tube with an Oscorp logo on it_

* * *

_One week later: Afternoon_

_Channel 7 News Headquarters_

_In the office of the Editor-and-Chief, Martin Redstone met with one of his employees, Whitney Chang, who wanted to do a story, which he found surprising_

**Martin Redstone:** You're doing what?

**Whitney Chang:** Wanna do a story involving Spider-Man

**Martin Redstone:** The guy the Bugle dubs a menace?

**Whitney Chang:** Come on Martin! Doesn't a little-bit of curiosity comes to mind

**Martin Redstone:** Look Whitney I can support you in whatever decisions you've done so far, but this is different altogether. We are talking about a guy who can swings around shooting webs who we don't know much about

**Whitney Chang:** Exactly. And that's why I wanna do this

**Martin Redstone:** And please tell me why would we be interested in this. I mean it's been done last year and people would laugh at the idea that Spider-Man is some teenage kid

**Whitney Chang:** Who takes photos of Spider-Man

**Martin Redstone:** But really Whitney, why him? Is it about last week's incident at the bank?

**Whitney Chang:** It's more then that. I think there could be a connection

**Martin Redstone:** A connection?

**Whitney Chang:** Over a year ago, Spider-Man made his first appearance and he's been seen targeting criminals that have certain connections to some organized crime. Something the NYPD wouldn't go through

**Martin Redstone:** You're talking about the Lincoln case?

**Whitney Chang:** L. Thompson Lincoln was exposed as the Big Man of Crime but since then he disappeared all of a sudden, and now there's a possibility of a power vacuum brewing with other criminal organization. Originally I thought about the Maggia or the Belagio Family, but I think someone new has entered the game.

**Martin Redstone:** And you think Spider-Man is connected?

**Whitney Chang:** The bank incident, the attack on the Silver International CEO, the oil shipping robbery, the sweatshop business, prostitution ring, and the Green Goblin incident. Spider-Man's been there and brought these down. So could it be that he's working for someone? Or is he trying to bring them down because something else is happening because of Lincoln's disappearance?

**Martin Redstone:** …A gang war. You think there's going to be a gang war?

**Whitney Chang:** Over who would be the new Big Man of crime

**Martin Redstone:** Shouldn't the police be up to this?

**Whitney Chang:** You really think the cops are going to stop this? Because there's been rumors of illegal activities going on within the NYPD.

**Martin Redstone:** Okay now you're pushing it. Cops with links to other criminal organizations?

**Whitney Chang:** Come on Martin! You know me! You know that once I have a hunch then you know its right!

**Martin Redstone:** And that what worries me Whitney. If you are right about this then what are the chances of you going too deep that you might end up one day in a body bag

**Whitney Chang:** …Martin…

**Martin Redstone:** You were lucky the last time, especially on one of your assignment where you exposed corruption involving members of the government's real agenda for the war, and you humiliated them once you expose that information out to the public, and the military almost got you into jail if you weren't so lucky

**Whitney Chang:** Which I still have some luck

**Martin Redstone:** Which will run-out one day if you are not careful

**Whitney Chang:** …

**Martin Redstone:** …Look Whitney. If you are right about this, which I'm saying you're not, then I expect you to watch yourself because one mistake and it's a one-way trip

**Whitney Chang:** Why do you think I'm still going for it?

**Martin Redstone:** …

**Whitney Chang:** Please Martin. It would mean the world to me

**Martin Redstone:** …Fine. You got your story, but I expect you to prepare for the worst

**Whitney Chang:** Thank you Martin. You won't regret this

**Martin Redstone:** I'm regretting this already

_Whitney then hugged Martin and left the room smiling as she begins her investigation_

**Martin Redstone:** Just you watch Spider-Man, because I'm gonna get you

* * *

_Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School: Football Field_

_Peter Parker is seen sitting on the seats looking over the field with cheerleaders practicing along with the Midtown Football Team, as he held the Silver Incorporated card with Sable's number on it. Mary Jane appears as she sits next to him_

**Mary Jane Watson:** Hey there Tiger

**Peter Parker:** Hey there MJ

**Mary Jane Watson:** Enjoying the view?

**Peter Parker:** And what view am I looking at?

**Mary Jane Watson:** Besides the jocks, there's a football field filled with cheerleaders, and new ones are starting to join in

**Peter Parker:** Oh really?

**Mary Jane Watson:** You might find someone who thinks you're cute down there

**Peter Parker:** Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm out of the market for a while

**Mary Jane Watson:** My aren't you reserving. You sure there's not a girl you like down there, I might even hook you up with some

**Peter Parker:** If you count the fact that my ex-girlfriend is down there while she sees me hooking up with one of her cheerleader friends

**Mary Jane Watson:** That was a year ago Peter. Liz moved on and she's with Jason now

**Peter Parker:** I know

**Mary Jane Watson:** If not cheerleaders I know someone cute in drama class

**Peter Parker:** Tempted, but no. Nice try though

**Mary Jane Watson:** Well you can't stop a girl trying to help his buddy out

**Peter Parker:** ...Thanks though

**Mary Jane Watson:** Any time Tiger

**Peter Parker:** ...

**Mary Jane Watson:** ...So...what are you holding there?

**Peter Parker:** Oh this? It's a card belonging to Silver Incorporated

**Mary Jane Watson:** You mean the people that were at your house?

**Peter Parker:** That's right

**Mary Jane Watson:** Whoa, so how did it go?

**Peter Parker:** Aunt May served them cake, and they all gotten along with her

**Mary Jane Watson:** Hehe, nice. Way to manipulate scary people with cake

**Peter Parker:** You have no idea

**Mary Jane Watson: **What's Silver Incorporated anyway?

**Peter Parker:** Never heard of it?

**Mary Jane Watson:** I was busy, and I don't watch the news much. Too much silliness if you count a sexy weather girl showing her butt on morning news

**Peter Parker:** Of course. You're too good for it and they bore you, plus you're more hotter then the weather girl on TV

**Mary Jane Watson:** You know me well Mr. Parker

**Peter Parker:** I do indeed

**Mary Jane Watson: **So then, what is it?

**Peter Parker:** …It's a job offer. They offered me a job there

**Mary Jane Watson:** Really? That's awesome

**Peter Parker:** Except for one thing. I happened to know who the CEO is

**Mary Jane Watson:** Oh really? Who's he anyway?

**Peter Parker:** A she actually?

**Mary Jane Watson:** Seriously!? Is she pretty?

**Peter Parker:** According to my Aunt May after meeting her, she's a beautiful woman who she could not believe that no man had ever approached

**Mary Jane Watson:** Ha! Now I'm interested. Heck I wish I'd met her with you

**Peter Parker:** You wish

**Mary Jane Watson:** So…what's stopping you?

**Peter Parker:** I don't know…I'm not even sure if I'm going to take it

**Mary Jane Watson:** But is the pay good

**Peter Parker:** Yep

**Mary Jane Watson:** So what's stopping you?

**Peter Parker:** I don't know

**Mary Jane Watson:** Well I know you can think this through once you put your mind into it

**Peter Parker:** ...Yeah I guess...Yeah...

_As Peter looked at the card Mary Jane then brought something up to him _

**Mary Jane Watson: **Peter, can I talk to you about something?

**Peter Parker: **What is it?

**Mary Jane Watson: **Well...it's about Gwen?

**Peter Parker:** Gwen? What about her?

**Mary Jane Watson:** …Did you notice anything...off about her?

**Peter Parker:** I didn't pay attention

**Mary Jane Watson:** Peter

**Peter Parker:** We may be in the same science class, but that doesn't mean I paid attention to her

**Mary Jane Watson:** I'm serious Peter

**Peter Parker:** Why you're telling me this anyway? Shouldn't Harry know about this?

**Mary Jane Watson:** I'm getting there, but just hear me out for a moment...please...

**Peter Parker:** ...

**Mary Jane Watson:** ...

**Peter Parker:** ...What's going on with Gwen?

**Mary Jane Watson:** She's been acting weird lately

**Peter Parker:** What do you mean acting weird?

**Mary Jane Watson:** It's probably nothing, but when I talked to her recently I get the feeling that something's up with her

**Peter Parker:** So what am I suppose to do about it?

**Mary Jane Watson:** Look. You guys may not be together, but I know you still care for her Peter

**Peter Parker:** But again why me, shouldn't Harry know about this?

**Mary Jane Watson:** Look Tiger. I know you guys are not speaking to each other, but I do know you still care about Gwen enough to look out for her. Harry maybe her boyfriend but I don't even know he would do anything about it, plus he got his hands full involving Oscorp

**Peter Parker:** …

**Mary Jane Watson:** I know you had a good reason not to be with her, but I'm getting concerned about her Peter and I don't even know what to do. So I'm asking you as a friend Peter, as her friend, if she's in any trouble you make sure you help her. Please

**Peter Parker:** …MJ...

**Mary Jane Watson:** Peter. You wanted her to be happy, and ignoring it won't help her. I tried bringing it up, but she just kept on ignoring it. It maybe nothing...but just in case

**Peter Parker:** …You really think Gwen's in trouble?

**Mary Jane Watson:** That's what I want you to find out

**Peter Parker:** …

**Mary Jane Watson:** This is our friend Peter...please...

_Despite him hesitating after him and Gwen's relationship was strained, Peter decided to do Mary Jane a favor and accepts_

**Peter Parker:** …I'll…look at ESU after school and see

**Mary Jane Watson:** Thanks Peter

**Peter Parker:** Hey, anything for a friend right?

_Mary Jane then gave him a hug and smiled, taking Peter by surprise as she got up and left. But not until she stopped and turned to Peter_

**Mary Jane Watson:** Just one thing

**Peter Parker:** Yeah

**Mary Jane Watson:** You do anything tomorrow?

**Peter Parker:** Um, no I don't. Why?

**Mary Jane Watson:** Oh you know. Thought you and I could hang out

**Peter Parker:** What? Wait, are you asking me out?

**Mary Jane Watson:** I'm asking you to hang out with me. Thought we can spend some time together just to blow off some steam. And besides, it's been a while since we hang out and I could use a friend right now...What do you say?

**Peter Parker:** …Yeah…Yeah sure. Sounds great

**Mary Jane Watson:** Great, see you at the Silver Spoon?

**Peter Parker:** I'll see you then

_Mary Jane then approached and kissed Peter on the cheek as Peter watches her leaving the field. But on the field, Liz Allen saw it along with Sally Avril and Glory Grant _

**Sally Avril:** Did…Did Mary Jane kissed Parker?

**Glory Grant:** I think it is?

**Liz Allen:** Peter…with Mary Jane?

**Sally Avril:** I don't believe this.

**Glory Grant:** Well they did became close recently

**Sally Avril:** No I mean I really don't believe this! Is the nerd dating her or something!?

**Liz Allen:** …

_Liz became surprised by that possibility with Peter being with Mary Jane, which Glory notices her reaction_

**Glory Grant:** Uh, Sally?

**Sally Avril:** I can't believe that puny Parker would be dating some thing like her. Hell I can't even believe Mary Jane would be interested in someone like him

**Glory Grant:** Sally

**Sally Avril:** Well that does explain some things. Peter has change since the past couple of months, not to mention the silent-treatment he's been getting, but this!?

**Glory Grant:** Sally

**Sally Avril:** I take it something happened to them. Maybe they've been doing it since the last semester

**Glory Grant:** Sally!

**Sally Avril:** What!?

**Glory Grant:** ...

_Glory got Sally's attention as she pointed at Liz, who appeared upset at the sight of seeing her ex-boyfriend with the girl her brother once dated_

**Liz Allen:** …

**Sally Avril:** …Oh…Oh Liz I-

**Liz Allen:** Forget it

**Glory Grant:** Liz?

**Sally Avril:** Liz!

_Liz ran off upset, as Glory and Sally watched with concerned_

**Glory Grant:** Really Sally, you had to bring that up like that?

**Sally Avril:** I didn't mean to

**Glory Grant:** Forget it. Let's just go

**Sally Avril:** Okay

_Glory and Sally went after Liz, with current boyfriend Jason noticing what's going on _

* * *

_Outside Empire State University_

_Spider-Man is seen on one of the buildings as he looked over to see what Mary Jane said about Gwen is true, as he plays games on his Osberry Phone_

**Spider-Man: **(Well here I am. Spending my free time playing video games all evening while stalking Gwen Stacy, despite how weird it can be. Man what am I doing? I mean yeah I still care about Gwen and I do worry about her, but is this actually making it difficult? Is this going to complicate things even further? Uh, how stupid can you become Parker? Sometimes I don't even know relationships are my thing now. Heck if it is nothing then am I making it worse? But if something did happen...could I...maybe, but then Harry. How would he react? But then again I'm suppose to move on with my life. But this is Gwen, so shouldn't checking up on her be a bad thing?)

_Just then, Spider-Man saw Gwen leaving the building as he turns off his phone and jumps on top of the ESU lab building_

**Spider-Man: **(Alright. Still can't believe I'm actually doing this, but Gwen still means a lot to me so I can't let my eyes off her, not unless I'm sure everything's fine. And nothing is going to interrupt me while I'm—What?)

_Spider-Man suddenly noticed through the window to the lab and saw Dr. Miles Warren with his assistance, Debra Whitman, bringing in tube containers containing strange liquids inside_

**Spider-Man: **What the heck?

_Empire State University: Lab_

_Debra Whitman brought in the tube containers_

**Miles Warren:** Are they checked and in perfect condition?

**Debra Whitman:** Unspoiled Dr. Warren

**Miles Warren:** Good. Set the case up, we're meeting our buyer today

**Debra Whitman:** Yes Dr. Warren

_Miles Warren brought out a metal briefcase and placed the tube containers inside as they are about to leave. _

_Outside Empire State University_

_Spider-Man saw this and got curious about it_

**Spider-Man: **What…is that? Looks like they're in a hurry with that, and my curiosity got the better of me. What is Warren up to? Looks like they're about to leave, I better follow them. But Gwen, I said to MJ that I would check up on her, but what Warren's doing could be important too

_As he looks over, Spider-Man sees Gwen on one side of the street while he notice Warren and Whitman leaving in car also _

**Spider-Man: **…I had my suspicion about Miles Warren for a while now, and looks like this confirms it. Sorry MJ, I know Gwen means alot to us, but it looks like she would have to wait, and if there's anything I've learned, always suspect someone with a shady motive

_Spider-Man sees the car leaving as he follows them, but unknown to Spider-Man that Gwen went to an alleyway and met with a mysterious man_

**Boyle:** Yeah, what is it kid?

**Gwen Stacy:** Are you Boyle?

**Boyle:** What's it to you? And why would a young lady such as yourself would rather talk to a stranger like me?

**Gwen Stacy:** Are you or are you not Boyle!?

**Boyle:** Heh. Relax kid, just messing with you. And to be honest I don't see you as the type to go for these things

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Boyle:** So what does a cute teen blonde like you want with me?

**Gwen Stacy:** You got it? The one I want

**Boyle:** Kid, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into

**Gwen Stacy:** I don't care! Do you have it or not!?

**Boyle:** …You got the money?

_Gwen took out a pack of money and handed it to Boyle, who started to look at her wondering_

**Gwen Stacy: **This is the rest are with your partner

**Boyle:** …

**Gwen Stacy:** What?

**Boyle:** …I'm not buying why someone smart like you would be into this

**Gwen Stacy:** Are you trying to talk me out of it?

**Boyle:** …

**Gwen Stacy:** Then don't. Just…I need it okay

**Boyle:** …Fine. Come with me

_Boyle takes Gwen inside his car as they drove off a couple of miles down the road and to an unknown location somewhere in Manhattan. The car arrived in their destination as they both got out_

**Boyle:** Well here we are

**Gwen Stacy:** ...

**Boyle:** You ready kid?

**Gwen Stacy:** ...Show me...

**Boyle:** …Alright then...

_Unknown Location: Garage_

_Boyle opens the garage door and took Gwen inside as she introduced her to the stash of equipment she wants. The new gears and equipment's from Oscorp belonging to the Green Goblin_

**Gwen Stacy:** Is this it?

**Boyle:** Yep. Still can't believe you can afford it

**Gwen Stacy:** Believe it

_As Gwen looked around, Boyle checked the amount of money he was given_

**Boyle:** …Hey

**Gwen Stacy:** Yes Boyle?

**Boyle:** You're a couple of cash short!

**Gwen Stacy:** …Oh really? Well I did say your partner has it. Maybe you should give him a call

_Boyle picked up his phone and turned around as he calls his partner. But unknown to him Gwen took one of the equipment and approach behind_

**Boyle:** That's odd

**Gwen Stacy:** What is?

**Boyle:** My boy should be answering by now. What gives?

**Gwen Stacy:** Funny. He was still breathing the last time I saw him

_Hearing those words, Boyle suddenly got worried _

**Boyle:** Wait…What did you just (**_SLASH_**)…

_Boyle was in shock as the equipment Gwen carried was a Flaming Sword. Cutting his arm off as he screams in pain from the burn_

**Boyle:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! OH FUCK IT BURNS!

**Gwen Stacy:** Oh look, you lost an arm. What a shame

**Boyle:** AGH! YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!

_Boyle bend him knees as he screamed in pain with the sight of his arm on the floor, but looked up as he's on the mercy of Gwen wielding her Flaming Sword_

**Boyle:** AGH FUCK!

**Gwen Stacy:** I'm sorry

**Boyle:** WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT GIVES!?

**Gwen Stacy:** Here, let me fix that shall we

**Boyle:** No…No please!

**Gwen Stacy:** …By the way Boyle. You're boss says you're fired

**Boyle:** No. No! NO! (**_SLASH_**)…

_With a quick sweep Gwen cut off Boyle's head and landed on the floor as the blood was spilled on the floor and on her clothes. Gwen then stood slightly shocked that she had commited murder with her own hands as her clothes are seen covered in his blood. Shutting off her Flaming Sword, Gwen is then approached by someone who witness the incident, and it's a person she recognizes. Diamondback_

**Gwen Stacy:** You…

**Diamondback:** Well done Gwen, and finally you took care of Boyle. I never liked him, plus he's going to sell us out

**Gwen Stacy:** What do you want Diamondback?

**Diamondback:** I see you decided to take the "Globulin Green" I've given you, and I see it not only made you strong but made you fearless, that you kill without hesitation. And it took you a few days later to take it, and you once said you don't want it

**Gwen Stacy:** …I didn't have a choice

**Diamondback:** But you do, and you know very well why you took it. Especially since before all of this you took a little bit of something illegal behind your Daddy's back. Wish you've never taken it so you can just keep on weeping in your bedroom?

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Diamondback:** You are an example sweetheart. An example as to why society has given up on people like you, no matter how hard you try playing saint. A well educated, loving family, and a nice figure to boot, because you are the kind of person anyone would easily take advantage of, and it's not very pretty. They will use you to whatever purpose they can see fit, and the happiness you have in your hand…will be taken away. Just like that boyfriend of yours. The one you don't love nor never want. You had you're eye on someone else, but he believed you abandoned him. Betrayed him, and in return the one you cared about loath you forever

**Gwen Stacy:** I still have a family

**Diamondback:** And even if you have your family, will they ever understand the pain you've been through. We are the same you and I. To have happiness in our grasp and then you see it slip away. Betrayed, manipulated and used by those with powers. We are here to fight back. That is why we exist, and that is why you're here now

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Diamondback:** Are you watching this Mr. Kingsley?

**Roderick Kingsley:** I have and I like what I'm seeing

_Entering the scene is Diamondback's boss. Roderick Kingsley, who was impressed with Gwen's performance_

**Roderick Kingsley:** You've done a grand job for recruiting her Ruby

**Diamondback:** I only select the best to beat the rest

**Roderick Kingsley:** Agreed, but she has a lot of work to do to get to the level I want

**Diamondback:** I'll get her fit and ready Mr. Kingsley

**Roderick Kingsley:** And Miss Stacy. I'm sure you are up to this?

**Gwen Stacy:** I have my reasons for doing this, but once it's over I'm out for good

**Roderick Kingsley:** Of course, but you will earn that by ensuring I get what I want. Results

**Gwen Stacy:** Then I'll work hard for it

**Roderick Kingsley:** Well in that case we'll have to think of a new name for you. One that will strike terror on our enemies that you will be what they fear. A thorn in their garden, a knife in a wound, a lovely scar, an enchanting nightmare, a holy terror, a beautiful monster

**Gwen Stacy:** A wonderful Menace

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's right people, it's going to happen**

**In this version of my story Gwen Stacy is going to become a villain, under the alias "Menace", and if you know her fate in the comics then you will expect something similar for what I have planned how. I've always been interested in the concept of what if someone very important to you becomes your greatest enemy, and in this case Gwen Stacy appeared as the logical choice for the story as I will attempt to build her into a villain. And as to the reason why Gwen is involved in this will be explained in a much later story**

**And besides Doctor Octopus, Roderick Kingsley will also play a role in this, and since you know the character he will be the Hobgoblin in this story. But that's going to happen in a later story**

**Another character entering the field is Whitney Chang. I've been a fan of the character since the "Amazing Spider-Man" video game and I've always wanted to include her in this. She's going to be one of the few people Peter will trust in the future as a gang-war approaches**

**Whitney won't be the only player as more will approach and get involved in this as I will slowly build the characters. This also includes characters outside the Spider-Man cast I will be including**

**Please Review**


	7. 7: The Encounter

**REVIEW'S RESPONSE: A part of me expects this would happen, and so I will say this. Yes, I am making Gwen a villain, but only because the story itself demands it. I wanted to pick an alternative, and so far I couldn't find one, so Gwen is perhaps the only one that fits for what I have in mind. I'm thinking of splitting the story into three arcs. The first arc will have Gwen a villain, until I reach the end were she stops. I have the idea how, but I haven't written it yet. And besides, I've read alot of fanfics here, and I haven't seen anyone thought of turning Gwen a villain, even if it's for a short time. ****It's not permanent, but Gwen's role as a villain won't end soon, so just live with it and enjoy** the story

* * *

_Somewhere in New York_

_Outside Abandoned Warehouse_

_As Spider-Man follows Warren and Whitman in their car, he stops on a nearby building and sees them entering an abandoned warehouse_

**Spider-Man:** An abandoned warehouse, how very classic. I should have notice this sooner. Is Dr. Warren, the brother of my science teacher, doing something illegal? And what's in the briefcase?

* * *

_Abandoned Warehouse: Inside_

_Spider-Man sneaks in the abandon warehouse and hides in the shadows as he sees Miles Warren and Debra Whitman coming out of the car with the briefcase_

**Spider-Man:** So Dr. Warren. Show me what you've got

**Miles Warren:** I don't like doing business in the shadows, so why don't we just cut the theater act and get this done already

**Doctor Octopus:** Impatient as always Dr. Warren

**Spider-Man:** What the heck?

_Spider-Man was surprised by the appearance of Warren's associate and mysterious benefactor Otto Octavius, Doctor Octopus, with two armed men_

**Spider-Man:** Oh you are kidding me

**Doctor Octopus:** I take it you have what I need?

**Miles Warren:** You have the money for it?

**Doctor Octopus:** Now now Doctor. You shouldn't rush this to the conclusion. Show me

_Debra Whitman handed Miles Warren the briefcase, as he opens it and reveals to Doctor Octopus the tube containers containing chemical liquid substance_

**Miles Warren:** The chemical procedure you've presented has produced an interesting display of progress. One could argue it to be both radical and madness, but this has actually presented itself to be an interesting project. (_Miles Warren took one of the tube containers and show it to Doctor Octopus_) Cross-Species genetics. The key to adapting genetics from other species into humans. This idea was thought of by Dr. Curt Connors, but merging it with my own project I was able to allow the subject to bare the full might of the species it inhabits but at the same time allow the user full control over it. Using the nanites you've provided Dr. Octavius, you can just control the subject onto your needs. It's a similar process that I've done with one of my subjects. Mr. Mark Allen

**Spider-Man:** Wait what?

**Doctor Octopus:** Ah yes, the Molten Man. We'll be able to get him in time

**Miles Warren:** And I also have one for one of your associates

**Doctor Octopus:** Electro has proven to be a loyal soldier to my army, although despite his inferiority complex, it will be appropriate that I reward him for his service and ensuring that he remains a useful pawn. It's somewhat embarrassing of me to not have done this myself, but my reaches are limited at this point

**Miles Warren:** Which is a good thing you have me, and I can provide you with the best

**Doctor Octopus:** Indeed, which reminds me. (_Doctor Octopus used his arms and picked the briefcase from Miles Warren as he opens it_) The nanites you've injected on to this formula, are they in the correct frequencies?

**Miles Warren:** They are, and I can have the remote for you soon, but requires an extra fee

**Doctor Octopus:** Hehehehe. Always with the money isn't it Warren, and truth be told that has always been your weakness

**Miles Warren:** I'd be careful of your tone Otto, because I can notify to the authorities about this and you won't have an army to control

**Doctor Octopus:** Again you are mistaken Warren. I don't need the remote to control my army; I am the remote that controls them. And at this point, I don't need you anymore

**Miles Warren:** What are you talking about?

**Doctor Octopus:** Restrained them both

_Suddenly, White Dragon and Ricochet appeared and restrained both Warren and Whitman_

**White Dragon:** Haha!

**Ricochet:** You not going anywhere

**Debra Whitman:** Dr. Warren!

**Miles Warren:** What is the meaning of this Octavius!?

**Doctor Octopus:** Do you really expect to control the matter on me with your ridiculous claim Warren. You should have known better to challenge ones intellect such as mine, and before we precede any further I would like to deal with my other guest if you don't mind

**Spider-Man:** What? (**_Spider-Sense_**) Oh no! (_Jumped as Vulture almost strike him_) Whoa!

**Vulture:** Come over here Spider!

**Spider-Man:** No thanks! I'm allergic to old bird man! (**_Blast_**) Agh!

**Shocker:** Well tough bug!

___Spider-Man was blasted by Shocker a_s he fell in mid-air, Spider-Man is then grabbed by Doctor Octopus as he was bashed onto the ground

**Spider-Man:** (**_Slam_**) Agh!

**Debra Whitman:** Huh!?

**Miles Warren:** Spider-Man!?

**Doctor Octopus:** Spider-Man, I'm glad you could join us on this special occasion

_Both Shocker and Vulture approached him_

**Spider-Man:** Well what can I say? I don't want to miss the party. Glad to see you're still in one piece

**Doctor Octopus:** Yes, well I have been busy keeping a low profile

**Shocker:** What do you say boss, we squash this bug for good?

**Vulture:** Yes. Make his death more painful

**Doctor Octopus:** No. For you see I've gotten myself an idea. One that I think will benefit us

**Spider-Man:** Oh yeah, what would that be?

_Doctor Octopus smiled as he took out and open the briefcase, which Spider-Man now realize what he was thinking_

**Spider-Man:** Oh no

**Doctor Octopus:** Oh yes. This little tube here contains microscopic nanites that if infuse will be under my control

**Spider-Man:** You are so not going there

**Doctor Octopus:** The last time I attempted this was a year back with the Global Portal Codes were Captain Stacy's was to give them to me, until you interfered with my plans and lost my lair and my device

**Spider-Man:** Yeah well sucks to be you I guess

**Doctor Octopus:** You've become a bother to the point were I want to crush your skull, but I've decided to let this pass in favor of our new partnership, and I'm always looking for new recruits for my army

**Shocker:** Ooh, now that's a good idea

**Spider-Man:** Forget it Ock. Like I'm gonna be your puppet!

**Doctor Octopus:** Oh but I'm afraid you have no choice. But before I do that I would like to do a test run. White Dragon, bring me Warren's young lady to me

**Debra Whitman:** What!?

**Miles Warren:** No Otto! Don't!

**White Dragon:** Get up woman!

**Debra Whitman:** NO PLEASE!

**Miles Warren:** DEBRA NO!

**Spider-Man:** Wait! What are you doing!?

**Doctor Octopus:** Just watch arachnid. I think you will like this

_Doctor Octopus restrained Spider-Man as White Dragon brought Debra Whitman to him. Doc Ock then looks at the briefcase and found one tube-container with an image of the species. The Scorpion, as he opened it and took out the injection containing the serum inside_

**Doctor Octopus:** Now this looks promising. A serum that contains the genetic codes of the Scorpion. I wonder what would happen if I injected this onto this young lady here?

**Debra Whitman:** What!?

**Miles Warren:** NO OTTO! NOT HER!

**Spider-Man:** DOC! DON'T!

**Doctor Octopus:** Too late

**Debra Whitman:** (_Doctor Octopus injected Debra Whitman_) AGH!

**Miles Warren:** DEBRA!

**Spider-Man:** Oh no!

_With the serum now inside of her, Debra started to scream in pain as her body started to change. Her hand changed into claws, her eyes turned yellow, parts of her body showed some of her skin turned thick armor, and muscles started to appear. _

**Miles Warren:** Debra…

**Vulture:** My goodness

**Ricochet:** Dayuum

**White Dragon:** That is sick

**Shocker:** Whoa

**Spider-Man:** Doc…why?

**Doctor Octopus:** Arise…my beautiful Scorpion

_The transformation was complete; Debra Whitman is now the "Scorpion"_

**Debra Whitman (Scorpion):** …What…did…you…do to…me…WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?

**Doctor Octopus:** Magnificent. Now to test it

**Debra Whitman (Scorpion):** YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL!—

**Doctor Octopus:** Stop!

**Debra Whitman (Scorpion):** Uuugh…

_As Debra was about to attack, Doctor Octopus used the chip in him and control her with the nanites inside and appeared to be in full control_

**Doctor Octopus:** Excellent

**Spider-Man:** No…way…

**White Dragon:** Holy crap, it worked!

**Shocker:** Hehehe. Now that's one way to round up cattle like that. So what about our Doctor friend here?

**Miles Warren:** Huh!? Wait please! You can't kill me! You need me! I can be a valuable asset to you!

**Doctor Octopus:** Well here's the thing Warren, I don't need you. I have what I need and I can produce a far better version of this serum with the resources I have obtain. And with it, I will rule this city under my grasp

**Miles Warren:** No please

**Doctor Octopus:** Farewell Warren, it was a pleasure working with you, but your usefulness has ended. Debra!

**Debra Whitman (Scorpion):** Uh?

**Doctor Octopus: **Kill Dr. Miles Warren

**Spider-Man:** NO DOC!

**Doctor Octopus:** I think you will enjoy this show Spider-Man. It can be very educational

**Miles Warren:** No! DEBRA NO!

**Debra Whitman (Scorpion):** AAAAAGH!

**Miles Warren:** (**_Stab_**) ACKH!

**Spider-Man:** NO!

_Debra unleashed her claws and stabbed Warren in the chest and kissed him as she spits __acid inside his mouth, causing it to burn and Warren scream in pain as the acid is slowly __burning inside his body. Slowly killing him in the process. Spider-Man witness the __horrific act in shock and disbelief that Miles Warren died in front of him_

**Shocker:** Whoa. Now there is a thing call the "Kiss of Death"

**Spider-Man:** …Doc…why…

**Doctor Octopus: **Warren will blackmail me eventually, and I will not have any interference

**Spider-Man:** YOU KILLED HIM! WHY!? YOU WERE NEVER LIKE THIS BEFORE!

**Doctor Octopus:** Things have changed arachnid, and it is time to be a part of it

_Doctor Octopus took out another tube container with an image of a spider_

**Doctor Octopus:** A spider, how expected

**Ricochet:** Oh this is going to be good

**Vulture:** Indeed

**Spider-Man:** Doc no!

**White Dragon:** Now we're getting somewhere!

**Shocker:** Relax son. This is going to be all over soon

**Doctor Octopus:** And as for your inauguration, let me be the first to say

**Spider-Man:** Doc! Don't go there!

**Doctor Octopus:** Welcome Spider-Man…to the Sinister Syndicate!

_Suddenly an explosion occurred on the warehouse_

**Spider-Man:** Huh!?

**Doctor Octopus:** What the!?

**Spider-Man:** That's my que!

**Doctor Octopus:** (**_Smack_**) Oof!

_With Doctor Octopus distracted, Spider-Man broke free and kicked him in the face as he jumped away_

**Spider-Man:** Ready to get some Ock!?

**Doctor Octopus:** Arachnid!?

**White Dragon:** Uh boss!?

**Doctor Octopus:** What!?

_Suddenly, a mysterious winged figure appeared as it came crashing down and confront Spider-Man and the Sinister Syndicate with the air covered in dust_

**Spider-Man:** Huh!?

**Ricochet:** Wha!?

**Vulture:** What in blazes!?

**White Dragon:** Who's that?

**Doctor Octopus:** Who dare interfere!?

_The mysterious figure open fired at the briefcase containing the tube containers as most of it was destroyed_

**Doctor Octopus:** NO!

**Shocker:** Who the Sam hill!?

**Ricochet:** I got this!

_Ricochet proceeded and attacked as the mysterious figure opened fire at him. Avoiding a single hit, Ricochet moved closer to a direct attack_

**Ricochet:** Ya missed!

**?: **Not quite

_As Ricochet moved closer, the mysterious figure dropped her weapon and took out her Flaming Sword. Taking Ricochet by surprise as she stabbed him with it_

**Ricochet:** (**_Stab_**) Ugh!

**?: **Got you

**Spider-Man:** Holy!?

**Vulture:** My god!

**White Dragon:** Oh fuck!?

**Shocker:** DAN!

_As the dust clears, the mysterious figure is revealed to be a grey-skinned female with red eyes and elf-like ears, along with black horns and blonde hair. She also appeared with a black armor with red cape and bat-like wings. Menace_

**Ricochet:** What…are…?

**Menace: **…They call me Menace…Remember that

_Menace pulled her sword out and cut of Ricochet's head off, as she confronts the Sinister Syndicate, who watched in surprise_

**Spider-Man:** No way!

**Menace: **Oh look, you have a man down. What a shame

**Doctor Octopus:** HOW DARE YOU! YOU ABOMINATION!

**Menace: **The names Menace, and as for you Octavuis, my boss wants your head!

**Doctor Octopus:** Then I dare you try! Take her! I'll deal with the Arachnid!

_The Sinister Syndicate attacks Menace in retaliation for killing Ricochet_

**Vulture:** I'll show you who the master of the sky is my dear!

**Menace:** So far I'm not impressed old man!

_As she evaded his attacks, Menace manages to defeat Vulture and was about to kill him until Shocker intervened_

**Menace:** You!

**Shocker:** I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING DAN YOU FREAK!

**White Dragon:** Leave me a piece! I wanna fry this bitch!

**Shocker:** Scorpion, you in!?

**Debra Whitman (Scorpion):** Grrr…

**Shocker:** Good girl

_Spider-Man continue his brawl with Doctor Octopus, as he questions his motives_

**Spider-Man:** So is this what's it about!? You being the new Big Man!? Taking the keys to the kingdom!? Is that it!?

**Doctor Octopus:** More than that Arachnid! I want and Empire! Born out of dirt and war! Once this city is mine I will expand throughout the country! The Empire of Octopus will be born and I will reign supreme!

**Spider-Man:** Like anyone's going to allow tentacle man to be an Emperor!

**Doctor Octopus:** Oh but money can easily bribe people into accepting it! That's one part of how an Empire can be formed!

**Spider-Man:** Not gonna happen Otto! Especially what you did today! I won't let you go!

**Doctor Octopus:** Like you will ever stop me! Even if you put me in jail I will still come out! And I will start over again! No one will stop me! No—What!?

_Shocker, Scorpion and White Dragon open fire, but Menace took out her plasma weapon and fired at Scorpion, then took out her pumpkin bomb and threw it at White Dragon. Causing it to explode, both Scorpion and White Dragon were injured with Shocker on the ground with a partly damaged gauntlet_

**Shocker:** No! Not now!

**Menace:** It's over!

**Shocker:** Dammit!

_Seeing this, Doctor Octopus knocked back Spider-Man and intervened as he knocked back Menace_

**Shocker:** I owe you Doc

**Doctor Octopus:** We need to leave now before we attract too more attention. Vulture!

**Vulture:** I'm still here!

**Doctor Octopus:** Grab whatever you can salvage from the briefcase and carry White Dragon out with it

_Vulture carries White Dragon and took some of the tube containers that are not damaged with him, and Doctor Octopus carries Shocker and Scorpion and left. Spider-Man got up and sees them leaving_

**Spider-Man:** Ow! What the!?

**Doctor Octopus:** Apologies Arachnid! But we'll have to do this another time!

**Spider-Man:** No. No you won't!

_As he sees Doctor Octopus leaving, Spider-Man went to go after him until Menace appeared and grabbed him as she took him in the air_

**Spider-Man:** Agh! Who!?

**Menace:** My boss also said that if I ever see you then I would have to put you down!

**Spider-Man:** Like that's ever gonna happen!

**Menace:** That's why I wanna talk to you!

**Spider-Man:** What!?

_While still in mid-air, Diamondback is seen on one of the buildings and watched Spider-Man and Menace with interest_

**Diamondback:** So, you're fighting Spider-Man? Well that too early on your first assignment but this would be interesting. Well you better do as you are told young lady

___Spider-Man and Menace __are still in the air as they're __near the _New York _Chemical Plant_

**Spider-Man:** You wanna talk to me!? After what you did back there!?

**Menace:** You don't understand!

**Spider-Man:** What's not to understand!? You murdered that guy!

**Menace:** I have no other choice!

**Spider-Man:** There is always a choice! But this is literally screwed up!

_Spider-Man broke free from Menace's grip as he fired his web-bullets at her, but as he web-swings Menace used the opportunity and fired her pumpkin bombs at him as it explodes_

* * *

___New York __Chemical Plant: Inside_

_The explosion caused Spider-Man to crash inside the Chemical Plant, with the employees watching it happened as they ran away_

**Spider-Man:** Ow…That hurts (That bomb. That's one of Green Goblin's bombs, but how'd she get it_?_)

_As Spider-Man got up, Menace enters and brought out her Flaming Sword as she watches him in the air. Spider-Man watches her and wonders something about her_

**Spider-Man:** (It's not just that. During our fight she didn't even made an effort to kill me. And that blast, she could have timed it precisely to impact the damage, but she made it so I'm not badly hurt. And her voice…something about it seems…familiar)

**Menace:** Are you ready to give up!? Or would I have to make it worse!

**Spider-Man:** If you can actually make it worse!

**Menace:** What?

**Spider-Man:** All this time we've been fighting, you've never put an effort. You didn't even try to kill me! What's going on!?

**Menace:** That's not important!

**Spider-Man:** I'm afraid it is! You said you have no choice right!? You're in trouble aren't you!? So you're forced into doing something you're not!

**Menace:** …

**Spider-Man:** …You don't need to do this! If you're in trouble then maybe I can help you! It's not too late for you to back down!

**Menace:** …It's too late for me, but it's not too late for you!

**Spider-Man:** Nothing is too late! Whatever problem you got I can help!

**Menace:** Listen to me; they're ordering me to kill you! They will know what I'm doing! So I'm begging you to please lay low for a while for this to blow over.

**Spider-Man:** Blow over!?

**Menace:** …There's going to be a war raging soon in New York! Once it's over then you can do whatever you want! So please just pretend you're dead and lay low for a while!

**Spider-Man:** …That would mean people would die! And that's something I can't live with!

**Menace:** Please Spider-Man!

**Spider-Man:** Sorry…but I can't!

**Menace:** …Then I would just have to CRIPPLE YOU ENOUGH TO PUT YOU OUT OF COMMISION!

_Menace attacked Spider-Man with full force while managing to restrain herself as she fired her pumpkin bombs and moved in to strike Spider-Man, but he evaded her attacks and knocked her back on the ground. The fight has caused the generator to over heat as fire starts to erupt. Back to the fight, Spider-Man landed on the ground as Menace threw razor wings at him, whom he avoided but she then swings her sword in order to land a hit_

**Spider-Man:** You're not making this any easier for yourself!

**Menace:** I'm not trying to!

_Menace knocked him back but Spider-Man manages to counter her attack and knocked her back to the ground. As Menace gets up with some injury Spider-Man landed on the ground to try to persuade her_

**Spider-Man:** Listen to me Menace, I know you're not a bad person, I can see that!

**Menace:** Just stop!

**Spider-Man:** But if you are in trouble then I can help!

**Menace:** Please!

**Spider-Man:** Let me help you! Trust me!

**Menace:** JUST STOP!

**Spider-Man:** …

**Menace:** …You are a good person Spider-Man. I know that because you once saved me! And that's what I'm doing now! To save you! Or else they would get me! Please!

_Spider-Man hears sadness in Menace's voice as he tries to reach out_

**Spider-Man:** …I know what you're going though, and believe me I was there

**Menace:** Huh!?

**Spider-Man:** But you don't need to punish yourself for whatever mistakes you did! Because if you do then you will never be free, because it will always come back to haunt you for the rest of your life! Don't make the same mistake I did or else it will eat you alive inside!

**Menace:** …Spider-Man

**Spider-Man:** And so I'm asking you this! Let me help you!

**Menace:** I…I can't

**Spider-Man:** Yes you can

_Spider-Man then approached her and offers his hand, as Menace looked with surprise_

**Menace:** …

**Spider-Man:** …You said I saved you before, so then let me save you again. Please…let me save you

**Menace:** …

_While hesitated, a saddened Menace slowly reaches out to him, as Spider-Man watches in relief, but suddenly and explosion occurred as the entire Chemical Plant is in fire_

**Spider-Man:** Oh no!

**Menace:** The plant! It's going to explode!

**Spider-Man:** I'll get the workers out! You clear a path!

**Menace:** What!? But-

**Spider-Man:** Menace! I need you! Please

**Menace:** …Alright

_As they proceed, Spider-Man swings in to rescues all of the workers while Menace used her Flaming Sword to clear a path to an exit, while the fire gets bigger. With nearly everyone out, they both see one worker left_

**Menace:** There's one more!

**Spider-Man:** I got it!

_Spider-Man swings in to rescue the worker but Spider-Man sees the debris falling onto him_

**Menace:** LOOK OUT!

**Spider-Man:** Oh no!

_Without time to think, Spider-Man threw the worker away as the debris crashed on him_

**Spider-Man:** AGH!

**Menace:** SPIDER-MAN!

_With the last worker outside, Menace went in to help Spider-Man as she tries to remove the debris except it was too heavy_

**Spider-Man:** Ugh. I'm stuck

**Menace:** HANG ON! I CAN GET YOU OUT! (_Menace raised her Flaming Sword_) HERE GOES!

**Spider-Man:** LOOK OUT!

**Menace:** HUH!?

_Just then, more debris crashed in and further buried Spider-Man_

**Menace:** No! No! No! NO!

**Spider-Man:** Agh!

**Menace:** Hang on! I can still get you out! (_Menace puts away her Flaming Sword_) Just hang on! (_She starts digging through the rubble_) I can get you out!

**Spider-Man:** Ugh. Don't think that's going to be an option

**Menace:** I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT! I CAN STILL GET YOU OUT!

_As Menace digs through she manages to pull an injured Spider-Man out of the debris_

**Spider-Man:** Ow

**Menace:** I…I saved you

**Spider-Man:** Yeah. Yeah you did!

**Menace:** Heh…

_Suddenly, the portion of the plant exploded as the fire gets bigger and realizes they are both trapped_

**Spider-Man:** Uh, this sucks

**Menace:** I…I can get you out. We'll get out

**Spider-Man:** Yeah. Only one of us will

**Menace:** What?

**Spider-Man:** …I'm sorry

**Menace:** (**_Punch_**) Ugh!

_With his remaining strength, Spider-Man punched Menace to the stomach and leaving her in pain as it left her in shock that he would do this_

**Menace:** …Wha…Why?

**Spider-Man:** …You said I saved you before, and I'm gonna save you again!

**Menace:** …No…No!

_Spider-Man used his webbing on Menace and threw her towards the exit as the fire engulfed the Plant. As Menace got up, she witness Spider-Man in horror as he appeared trapped as the fire got bigger and the surroundings started to collapse_

**Menace:** NO! SPIDER-MAN NO!

_Suddenly, the entire Chemical Plant blew up as a massive explosion occurred, with Menace being blasted out from the building. But as she got up, a shocked Menace realized what she has done in horror and tears by what has happened as she could not believe what she has done. Menace killed Spider-Man_

**Menace:** …No…No! ...NOOO!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This just in, Spider-Man is dead...or is he?**

**At least Spider-Man tried to convince Menace, only for this to happen**

**Also here we have Debra Whitman as this version's Scorpion, who then kills Miles Warren. I really do not like Miles, so sod it he's gone, while Dr. Octopus has what he needs for his plans. The Cross-Species is something everyone would recognize from the Amazing Spider-Man movie, except this version has nanites in them for Otto to control. Like in Superior Spider-Man Team-Up were he control the former members of the Sinister Six**

**What happens from this point, you will have to wait**

**Please Review**


	8. 8: The Impact

_New York Chemical Plant_

_In the aftermath of the Plant explosion, an injured Menace is still in shock by what has happened as she watched Spider-Man caught in the explosion and realized that he had once again saved her but at the cost of his own life. Spider-Man is dead_

**Menace:** …He's…He's gone…Spider-Man…He's…

**Chemical Plant Worker 1:** Hey did you see that!?

**Chemical Plant Worker 2:** Yeah I did

**Chemical Plant Worker 3:** That freak killed Spider-Man!

**Menace: **Huh?

_Menace watched herself being surrounded by shocked and angry workers who witness what happened as they saw Spider-Man caught in the blast also_

**Menace:** I…I-I-I didn't…I didn't mean-

**Chemical Plant Worker 4:** You killed him!

**Chemical Plant Worker 5:** That monster killed Spider-Man!

**Menace:** I…I…

**Chemical Plant Worker 5:** LET'S GET HER!

**All Chemical Plant Workers:** YEAH!

**Menace:** NO PLEASE!

**Chemical Plant Worker 1:** DIE FREAK!

**Menace:** NO!

_Menace used her wings and escape from an angry mob who threw debris at her as she escape_

* * *

_Unknown Location: Garage_

_Returning back to her base Menace landed inside, while still being injured, and threw away her sword and removed her mask, revealing herself none other than Gwen Stacy as he started to cry for the one man she doesn't want to kill_

**Gwen Stacy:** Oh god ***sob*** Oh god no ***sob* *sob*** Not him

_As she mourns for him Diamondback enters the scene clapping, as Gwen notices her presence_

**Diamondback:** ***clap* *clap* *clap*** I don't believe it

**Gwen Stacy:** D-Diamondback?

**Diamondback:** I can't believe YOU'VE DONE IT! HAHAHAHA! (_Diamondback hugs Gwen_) OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID IT! YOU ACTUALLY KILLED SPIDER-MAN!

**Gwen Stacy:** What?

**Diamondback:** You killed Spider-Man!

**Gwen Stacy:** I-I-I killed him!?

**Diamondback:** Do you realize how long it had been, and not one person has actually beaten him! But you! You actually did it! You actually succeeded on the one thing no one could! You've killed Spider-Man!

_Diamondback hugged Gwen with joy as she picked up her phone and called Roderick Kingsley_

**Roderick Kingsley (phone):** Diamondback. How good of you to call. Did our new recruit succeeded in her assignment

**Diamondback:** Oh she did more then that. The girl got her. She got him boss! She actually got Spider-Man!

_This news has surprised Kingsley that Gwen had taken down Spider-Man in her first ever assignment_

**Roderick Kingsley (phone):** What!? Are you sure!?

**Diamondback:** Yes Mr. Kingsley. I saw the whole thing! Spider-Man is dead. The new girl ended him permanently

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Roderick Kingsley (phone):** …Hehehehehe. This…this changes everything! This is good news you've brought for me Diamondback!

**Diamondback:** So what will I do with the new recruit? She appeared injured

**Roderick Kingsley (phone):** Bring her to me. I think she should be rewarded properly

**Diamondback:** Yes Mr. Kingsley

_Diamondback hang up the phone as she approached Gwen_

**Gwen Stacy:** But…But I-

**Diamondback:** Mr. Kingsley would like to meet with you now

**Gwen Stacy:** I-I don't know…what I did…

**Diamondback:** It doesn't matter how. What matters is you've done it

**Gwen Stacy:** I…I…

**Diamondback:** I knew you were one of us. One of the sisters, and as of this point…you are now my sister

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Diamondback:** Welcome to our society…sister

_Diamondback pleasantly hugs her, but Gwen is still in shock and in tears by what she has done_

**Gwen Stacy:** …What's…happened…to me? I…I…

* * *

_New York Chemical Plant: Two hour later_

_Police cars appeared on scene were officers got out and saw fire crew clearing up the wreckage. George Stacy was among them as he went on the wreckage and saw what happened, until one of the firemen discovered something George Stacy notice in surprise as he approached the firemen and grabbed it. Spider-Man's mask, now burned and damaged_

**George Stacy:** …No…It can't be…

**Stan Carter:** Captain. Is that!?

**Jean DeWolff:** Spider-Man!?

**George Stacy:** …

* * *

_Cassandra Webb's Shop_

_Madame Web seen clearing up the shop and was about to close, until she heard the door knocking hard on the back. As she opened it Madame Web was surprised by the sight of a familiar face. Peter Parker, now barely alive and deeply injured with his Spider-Man costume bunt and ripped_

**Madame Web:** Peta!?

**Peter Parker:** ***pant*** Help ***pant*** me ***cough***

_Madame Web took the injured Peter inside the shop while making sure no one sees him_

_Cassandra Webb's Shop: Kitchen_

_Madame Web gave Peter first aid and gave him something to eat as she sat with him_

**Madame Web:** I'd knew yuh come bak

**Peter Parker:** Well I got nowhere else to go, and I can't let my Aunt May see me like this

**Madame Web:** Here yuh guh young mon

**Peter Parker:** What's this?

**Madame Web:** Er chocolate bar. It helps someone inna distress

**Peter Parker:** … Good to know

**Madame Web:** I tek ah an anodda super-villain fight?

**Peter Parker:** Kind of…This one's different

**Madame Web:** Oh?

**Peter Parker:** Her name is Menace, and she's like this new female goblin super-villain. She was sent to kill me, but as I was fighting her she doesn't appear to fight me seriously. I think she was forced into this, maybe whoever it is are probably targeting her family or something

**Madame Web:** Dat seems to be a problem

**Peter Parker:** It is, and I nearly got to her. I reached out to her and she wanted my help, but then…well let's just say things don't go the way it was supposed to be

**Madame Web:** Things neva guh di way it pose fi to be young spida

**Peter Parker:** …She thinks I'm dead…Menace probably thinks she killed me. I have to find her and do something

**Madame Web:** An even ef yuh find har wah will yuh duh then?

**Peter Parker:** I can still help her! She can tell me where her family is and I can save her!

**Madame Web:** But dat will also alerts di people holding har family an they would probably kill dem

**Peter Parker:** …

**Madame Web:** Yuh need to think dis carefully young mon, or else innocent lives will be lost

**Peter Parker:** I know, but after what happened today…Menace said there's going to be a war. A gang war, and I'm thinking it's for the position to become the next big man of crime, and I know it's going to get worse

**Madame Web:** …

**Peter Parker:** …I don't know what to do now…I don't know how to stop it

**Madame Web:** Deception is er weapon mo powerful then a bullet

**Peter Parker:** Huh!?

**Madame Web:** They all thought Spider-Man is dead, suh perhaps yuh can use dat to your advantage. Operate fram behine di scene, learn to adapt your surroundings

**Peter Parker:** …You mean I have to pretend Spider-Man is dead? So how am I gonna stop this as Peter Parker without Spider-Man?

**Madame Web:** Would unuhow dis villain's family to die?

**Peter Parker:** …

**Madame Web:** Di ansa will come to yuh young spida. Yuh just need to understand it

**Peter Parker:** …

* * *

_Daily Bugle HQ_

_The staffs are running around as the news involving the Chemical Plant incident was known, until an injured and bruised Peter Parker appeared and walk towards Jameson's office, which the sight of him has surprised the staff members_

**Ned Lee:** Peter!?

**Frederick Foswell:** Kid!?

**Betty Brant:** Oh my goodness!

**Robbie Robertson:** Parker!?

**Peter Parker:** Hey guys. I'm okay by the way

**J. Jonah. Jameson:** What's the matter with you people! Why are you just—Parker?

**Peter Parker:** …I'm okay by the way

_The staff members ran towards Peter as they check up on him to see if he's alright_

**Robbie Robertson:** Peter! What happened to you son!?

**Betty Brant:** Oh my god Pete! Are you alright!?

**Peter Parker:** I'm fine. Really

**Ned Lee:** But your face!

**J. Jonah. Jameson:** Parker! You alright!?

**Peter Parker:** Yeah. I'm fine

**J. Jonah. Jameson:** What happened to you!?

**Peter Parker:** …

**J. Jonah. Jameson:** Kid! What happened!?

**Peter Parker:** …

_Peter handed Jameson photos of the fight with Spider-Man and Menace in the Chemical Plant_

**Ned Lee:** Is that a woman…with wings!?

**J. Jonah. Jameson:** Doesn't matter! The web-head and this new freak are responsible for this! Robbie I want this printed first page!

**Robbie Robertson:** Now hold up Jonah! Peter, what really happened!?

_Remembering her words, Peter decided to take Madame Web's advice in hope that Menace's family would be spared until he finds out_

**Peter Parker:** …He's dead

**Robbie Robertson:** What?

**Frederick Foswell:** What do you mean dead Kid!?

**Ned Lee:** Who's dead!? What are you talking about Pete!?

**Peter Parker:** …Spider-Man is dead. The villain on the photo is named Menace, and she killed him…He's gone

_The staff are surprised by this new that Spider-Man was killed by this new villain_

**Ned Lee:** What!?

**Betty Brant:** Oh my goodness!

**Robbie Robertson:** It can't be!?

**Peter Parker:** I was there Robbie, and I saw the whole thing. He's gone. Spider-Man's gone

**J. Jonah. Jameson:** You sure kid?

**Peter Parker:** …

_Shock and silence filled the air in the floor in disbelief as they could not believe Spider-Man is dead, including Jameson who could not believe the one person he's been bad-mouthing is dead_

**J. Jonah. Jameson:** …Robbie, get this on the front page. I want this to be the main focus

**Robbie Robertson:** You got it boss

* * *

_Parker House_

_May Parker opened the door as she was greeted by George Stacy_

**George Stacy:** Hello Mrs. Parker

**May Parker:** Oh hello George. How's your daughter Gwen?

**George Stacy:** She's fine thank you

**May Parker:** So what brings you here?

**George Stacy:** …Um…Mrs. Parker-

**Peter Parker:** Aunt May! Who is it!?

**George Stacy:** What?

_George became surprised to see Peter alive but appeared injured_

**George Stacy: **Peter!?

**Peter Parker:** Hey Captain Stacy. What brings you here?

**George Stacy:** …Uh…I just want to see if you're alright? I've heard

**May Parker:** I notice also, the Bugle called me about this. To think he would do something this foolish

**Peter Parker:** I'm fine Aunt May

**May Parker:** But you could have gotten hurt

**George Stacy:** Peter

**Peter Parker:** Yeah Captain Stacy?

**George Stacy:** …I'm glad you're alright son

**Peter Parker:** …Thanks

**George Stacy:** Have you talked to Gwen Peter?

**Peter Parker:** …

**George Stacy:** She misses you Pete, and I hope you two would make it up soon

**Peter Parker:** …I don't know if I could, but I know she'll be alright without me

* * *

_Roderick Kingsley's Manor: Kingsley's Office_

_In the building owned by Roderick Kingsley, Diamondback appeared with Gwen as they both met their boss, who is currently watching the Channel 7 News with another member, White Rabbit and Swiss Miss_

**Whitney Chang (Channel 7 News): **This is Whitney Chang reporting to you live on the scene of a devastating aftermath of New York's Chemical Plant incident, were a fierce battle between New York's own hero Spider-Man battling the new super-villain known as Menace. The Chemical Plant incident was the direct cause of the fight, which luckily no fatalities were reported, except an hour ago it was confirmed. To all my viewers, I am saddened to report that the super-hero known as Spider-Man is confirmed to have been deceased by the hand of the super-villain known as Menace. I will repeat that, Spider-Man is dead

_Kingsley turned of the television with the arrival of Gwen and Diamondback, who seemed pleased by the outcome _

**Roderick Kingsley:** You're here, and I must admit I didn't think you had it in you. But for you to not only destroy Octavius serum but to also rid of Spider-Man in your very first assignment, well I must say Miss Stacy you have actually impressed me

**White Rabbit:** Holy crap! I can't believe you got him!

**Swiss Miss:** You are quite a lucky girl Gwen

_White Rabbit ran towards a distressed Gwen as she hugged her_

**Gwen Stacy:** I…I…

**Diamondback:** What did I tell you? She's gifted

**Roderick Kingsley:** Indeed. You young Stacy has proven to be a value to us

**White Rabbit:** Seriously. I did not think you had it in you!

**Swiss Miss:** None of us did, and it might be the first time I was wrong

**Gwen Stacy:** I didn't mean for it…I…

**Diamondback:** Oh how modest of you

_Kingsley approached Gwen and placed her hands on her shoulder_

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Roderick Kingsley:** I think there is a place for you after all

**Gwen Stacy:** I don't want this. I-I killed him. I…I don't know why

**Roderick Kingsley:** You did what needed to be done young Stacy, and it is a job you've handled perfectly. You can become magnificent Gwen, and you will reign supreme. You are the Menace of Manhattan. You are…my beautiful Menace…

**Gwen Stacy: **Please…I don't want this. I wanna go home

**White Rabbit: **Silly blonde. This is your home

**Swiss Miss:** And we are your family

**Diamondback:** Your sisters, and nothing is going to replace that

**Gwen Stacy:** …I wanna go home…I wanna be with my family…

**Roderick Kingsley:** Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but you made a commitment to this organization and there is no point for you to walk away until it's all done

**Gwen Stacy:** But, but

_Suddenly, a crimson red-haired woman with her right side of her face white and wearing street-like clothes appeared and placed her hand on her shoulder. The assassin, Typhoid Mary_

**Gwen Stacy:** Huh!?

**Typhoid Mary:** Relax Gwen; this will take time getting use to

**Gwen Stacy:** M-Mary?

**Typhoid Mary:** I heard what you did Gwen, well done eliminating the Spider for us

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Roderick Kingsley:** Typhoid Mary, I take it things went well for you?

**Typhoid Mary:** It wasn't so hard actually. The boys are bringing in the package as we speak

**Roderick Kingsley:** Excellent

**Typhoid Mary:** Now will you excuse me, I think Miss Stacy here needs some pep talk from yours truly

**Diamondback:** Really Mary

**White Rabbit:** Why!? Let us spends some time with our new girl

**Swiss Miss:** Yeah, we were going to have so much fun with her

**Typhoid Mary:** And judging by your tone I find that somewhat creepy

**Diamondback:** So the assassin thinks she can do better?

**Typhoid Mary:** What you did to her so far, I'm not impressed

**Roderick Kingsley:** Alright you two, enough. Let Mary do what she can with her, and the girl needs some space to breath

**Diamondback:** …

**Typhoid Mary:** …Come Gwen, I'll take you outside

_Typhoid Mary took Gwen out of the office, much to Diamondback's displeasure, as Kingsley's men brought in a large box inside the office as Kingsley opens it_

**Roderick Kingsley:** Finally, this could be most beneficial

_The box itself contains the costume of the Green Goblin, along with its weapons and gadgets_

**Roderick Kingsley:** The Goblin made some errors before his demise, but I know how this can be done right, but first this needs some color-schemes. Maybe some orange can do something right with it

_Roderick Kingsley's Manor: Garden_

_Typhoid Mary took Gwen outside, who still feels distraught about what happened for killing Spider-Man_

**Gwen Stacy:** Oh god…Oh…Oh god

**Typhoid Mary:** I suggest you breathe some air Gwen, it'll help you relax

**Gwen Stacy:** How…How can I relax? I-I killed

**Typhoid Mary:** You've killed already

**Gwen Stacy:** But not him! I-I just-

**Typhoid Mary:** You wanted to let him live

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Typhoid Mary:** What happens now can't be avoided, and now that you did kill him then there is no way for you to escape. It takes time, but you'll get use to it

_Typhoid Mary then approached her and placed both her hand on Gwen's shoulder _

**Gwen Stacy:** M…Mary…?

**Typhoid Mary:** …You cannot walk away from this, not until you see its conclusion, and once it is over then you can go back to your normal life. Back to your family, back to your school, and back to your friends. Besides he knows who your father is, he knows where your home is, and he knows where your school is. Do you really think leaving right now is the best option for you after what you did?

**Gwen Stacy:** I-I know…But…But…

**Typhoid Mary:** Remember Gwen, you were the one that got yourself into this mess in the first place, you made that one mistake and look were that got you. Do you want your father to find out about this life, or do you want him to find out about your little secret you've been hiding from them

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Typhoid Mary:** …You can trust me Gwen. I'll look after you, but you must see to it that it is done, and after that you can walk away. But I recommend you be careful in there, especially around Kingsley and his team of whores

**Gwen Stacy:** …W-What…do you mean…?

_Typhoid Mary then moved close to Gwen's ear and whisper_

**Typhoid Mary:** Those people cannot be trusted Gwen. You may not understand yet, but when it comes to that, then you'll see

**Gwen Stacy:** …

**Typhoid Mary:** …Be careful…Be safe…

_Typhoid Mary then gave Gwen a small tube of Globulin Green and left her alone as she went back inside, while she hid a sinister smirk on her face. Gwen then shed a tear in her eye as she looked at the tube she's holding, until her phone rang as her mother was calling as she answers_

**Gwen Stacy:** M-Mom?

**Helen Stacy (on phone):** Hey there sweetie, how you're feeling?

**Gwen Stacy:** I-I'm fine, just hanging out with friends

**Helen Stacy (on phone):** Oh good, well I just wanted to let you know you're father is going to be running home late, so I thought maybe the two of us would spends some time together. How does that sounds?

**Gwen Stacy:** Um…Yeah that sounds great

**Helen Stacy (on phone):** Great, well then I hope you get to come home soon

**Gwen Stacy:** Y-Yeah I will

_Gwen hang up her phone as she appeared more upset, and as she looked over Gwen come across Peter's number and is afraid to call him. Now realizing she's trapped into a situation she made_

**Gwen Stacy:** …It was a mistake…It was only one mistake…I never meant it to be like this…Oh god no. Peter…MJ…Dad…anyone…help me…please…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now she's in deep. I'm adding some expression sound effects by the way**

**While it wasn't part of the plan I have to rewrite most of it, and here we find out that there was a reason Gwen is involved, as she has a secret she kept from anyone finding out. What is it, well you have to find out**

**Also here is the reveal of the Green Goblin costume, which Kingsley will turn it into the Hobgoblin suit, and along with him are White Rabbit, Swiss Miss, and Typhoid Mary. If any of you don't know, Swiss Miss is from the "Spider-Man: Turn of the Dark" musical. Typhoid Mary however will play a role in the story, along with few others, as it will involve Gwen in to this**

**Now at this point, the Spider-Man persona is dead for the time being, as it will force Peter to think of a new strategy on how to deal with the situation. Which would mean a new persona and his soon to be involvement with Sable, but most of all he will be focused on trying to help Menace, who he doesn't know its Gwen. Which I'm building to that moment**

**This is a slow process, but I'm building it up to something for the plot, as it will take some time**

**Please Review**


End file.
